<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shaded Purple by TinyKuroNeko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471927">Shaded Purple</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyKuroNeko/pseuds/TinyKuroNeko'>TinyKuroNeko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I'm bending the rules of DnD leave me alone, My mind is weird, i'll update the tags when i can, mainly Mollymauk-centric, none of these ideas will ever bear fruit, this is basically just a collection of weird ideas i had</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:41:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>48,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyKuroNeko/pseuds/TinyKuroNeko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of mostly Molly-centric fics</p><p>Chapter 51: Runaway Circus</p><p>Idea: Runaway Circus AU + some Modern with Magic + Everyone is under 21</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mollymauk Tealeaf &amp; Yasha, Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast, Mollymauk Tealeaf/Essek Thelyss, Mollymauk Tealeaf/Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast, The Mighty Nein &amp; Mollymauk Tealeaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>209</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Notice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello, it is I, the author of Lavender.</p><p>So, this is basically gonna be a collection of Critical Role ideas that pop into my brain.</p><p>Most of them will probably be just one chapter with ambiguous endings.</p><p>And as written in the tags, most of them are most likely Mollymauk centric.</p><p>Anyways.</p><p>Enjoy my bad decisions.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Demigod</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Idea: Mollymauk is given a chance to come back to life only if he agrees to take care of an insanely powerful baby.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ah, yes, the first of many weird ideas I have.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Molly is wading in the lake of his goddess’s domain when the champion of the Raven Queen approaches him. “Hey, Molly,” Vax greeted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vax, didn’t know you’d be visiting,” Molly returned the greeting. “What’s up? You usually don’t come here without reason.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll find out soon.” Just as he said that, the Moonweaver appeared behind him. Beside her, the Raven Queen. Vax turned and bowed, stepping away for the goddesses to approach Molly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mollymauk,” Sehanine smiled as he walked out of the water and towards her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sehanine,” Molly nodded back. He glanced at the Raven Queen warily. “Is something wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehanine’s expression was both solemn and happy. “There is much to discuss,” she started. “But first off is that,” she placed a hand on her belly, “I’m expecting a child.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly blinked, looking confused. “I would say congrats, but uhh, how…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t ask,” Vax said, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay?” Molly hesitantly agreed. “By the look of your expression, there’s something sad about this.” He felt a chill as the Raven Queen stepped forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Children of gods are very rare,” her cool voice echoed. “Many of us avoid the possibility of it as children of gods are very powerful. Enough that if their power were to fall into preying hands, it would tip the balance of the world.” Molly bit his lip. The thought of the world in apocalypse didn’t sound promising. But if it was so bad, why not have the children stay- “Children cannot stay in the domain of gods,” the Raven Queen said, as if she had read his mind. “Despite having the blood of a god, it is not enough for them to stay here like spirits do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a reason you’re telling me this…,” Molly pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehanine smiled. “I had a talk with the Raven Queen here about how to go about raising my child,” she explained. “I have many worshippers, who could take care of my child, but something tells me that you are the perfect candidate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Tiefling stared at both goddesses, letting the words sink in. He stared a little longer, thinking that it was a joke. “You’re not joking, are you?” Sehanine shook her head. “Oh...okay, uh...are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He asked, his eyebrow raised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mollymauk,” she chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Raven Queen hummed, “Of course, there is the matter of your resurrection.” She circled him, making him feel like he was her prey. Then again he often felt like that when she came by to pass Sehanine one of her worshippers. “Vax’ildan will be seeing to it. However, you will not remember much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly scowled, biting his lip. “How much will I remember?” he cautiously asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your name,” Vax answered, “why you were resurrected, and your abilities. Everything else will be too much of a blur for you. Whether or not you get them back or not will depend on the situation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bloodhunter weighed his options. It was either stay in his goddess’s domain, and the kid would end up with some poor sap, which would end up in an apocalyptic disaster. Or he goes back with barely any memories, and take care of the kid, which could still end up in an apocalyptic disaster, but with the chance of meeting the Mighty Nein again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what,” Molly started, “why the fuck not? When do I start?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Unconventional Prince</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Idea: Molly is the heir of the Kryn Dynasty. Not that anyone knows. And he gets curious about the Mighty Nein.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Oooh, that’s pretty!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caduceus and Jester paused their decorating of the tree as they noticed a lavender Tiefling sitting on the ledge of the tower, looking up at the tree with awe. “Oh, hi there!” Jester greeted, bouncing over to the newcomer. “Who are you and how did you get up here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, excuse my rudeness,” the lavender Tiefling said, getting off the ledge to stand and bow. “Mollymauk Tealeaf. Molly to my friends. As to how I got here, I climbed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a very dangerous climb,” Caduceus observed. Molly just smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just then, Beau came up. “Dudes, there’s a large, tall lady at the gate,” she informed, not noticing Molly. “Like a really hot, large, tall lady-who the fuck is this?” Molly just smirked and waved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is Molly!” Jester introduced, smiling as if Molly wasn’t an intruder. “He climbed up the tower because he saw our tree and thought it was pretty!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly looked over the ledge, seeing the aforementioned lady that Beau was talking about. “I see you spotted Yasha,” he purred. “She’s just letting me indulge in my curiosities. And my, my, aren’t all of you a bunch of curiosities.” He stretched nonchalantly. “I’ve been hearing a lot about the ‘Heroes of the Dynasty,’ so I wanted a little bit of personal experience. Don’t mind me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beau squinted at him suspiciously. “Look...man? Lady?” she questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Either is fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever, look, I would prefer if you fuck off. You’re a weird stranger, and we don’t know you,” Beau began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you could-,” Molly froze as he looked to the gate again. Caduceus, Jester, and Beau looked over also. And at the gate, staring up at them, specifically at Molly, was the Shadowhand. Yasha was looking up apologetically at Molly. “Ugh, great,” Molly groaned. “Just when I finally do something fun, Mr. Party Pooper shows up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can hear you, Mollymauk,” Essek called out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, good!” Molly stands on the ledge and jumps off, ignoring the panicked surprise. However, he was about to safely tumble and land back on his feet. “I seriously don’t know what’s wrong here. I had Yasha with me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong is that you did not tell your mothers where you were,” Essek scolded. “Regardless of whether you had Ms. Nydoorin-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods, all of you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>smothering</span>
  </em>
  <span>-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s called </span>
  <em>
    <span>protecting</span>
  </em>
  <span>-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the Tiefling and the Drow argued, the Mighty Nein came out one by one to witness it. “Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>excuse me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, for wanting </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do because the last time I was ever outside of Rosohna was two years ago!” Molly shouted. “And yeah, sure, shit happened, and I may have been injured, but fucking seriously-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb cleared his throat. “Pardon me,” he interrupted, gaining their attention. “Would you perhaps like to do this inside?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly blinked. “Oh, I’m very sorry about all this,” he chuckled nervously. Quickly, he took Yasha’s hand and pulled her inside. Essek gave an exasperated sigh as he followed in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, what the fuck was all that?” Beau asked as soon as all of them were inside and the door closed. She pointed at Molly. “How do you know him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Essek sighed, “He’s technically a very important person.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just fucking tell them,” Molly groaned, leaning against Yasha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The drow scowled but conceded. “None of this leave this room. Understand?” He watched as the Mighty Nein nodded and gave words of confirmation. “As he has introduced himself already to some of you, he is Mollymauk Tealeaf-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Molly to my friends,” Molly interrupted. “You never call me Molly, Essie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Essek rolled his eyes. “Yes, he is Mollymauk...however, officially...he is Lucien Kryn. Heir to the Kryn Dynasty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>W H A T?!</em>
  </b>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Twin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Idea: Modern with Magic AU + Gang AU + Molly and Lucien are twins AU</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I actually liked doing this. Don't know if I'll do a part two, but maybe. But if any of you wanna take a crack at making a sequel to this, feel free to do so :3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lucien’s little brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lookalike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The spare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The empty child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was what he was called ever since he was born. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucien was the star of the family. The heir, the prodigy, their parents’ favorite. He was the mistake. The boy in the shadows. He didn’t even have a name. He was just Empty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gang his family lead was bad. Dark and cold. He never liked what they did. But he had no choice in the matter. He never did. It was either do what you’re told or you suffer the consequences. He never knew if Lucien cared about him or not, but he wouldn’t be surprised if his twin didn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they grew older, the differences between them became clearer and clearer. While Lucien grew to be healthy, strong, and groomed to be the next leader, he was lanky, abused, and on the verge of death each day. However, in one area, he had an upper hand. Both he and Lucien had special magic, but Lucien struggled with it, whereas he used it as if he was born for it. And maybe he was. But his family punished him whenever they saw him use his powers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do not matter,” they say. “Stop trying to impress us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One day, he couldn’t live through it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At 18, he ran away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At 20, he died Empty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At 20, MT was found by a family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At 20, Mollymauk Tealeaf came to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At 22, Molly found a family of his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly loved his life. He left behind an Empty life and doesn’t regret it. A family of carnies adopted him, helped him become his own person. He decorated his body with ink, trinkets, and baubles. He learned from his carnival family more than he could ever learn from his biological family. And when he joined the Mighty Nein, he felt like his life got infinitely better. He found a soulmate in Yasha. Silly and annoying sisters in Jester and Beau. An awkward brother in Fjord. A weird cousin in Caduceus. A mother in Nott. And a lover in Caleb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His life was perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, he should have known he couldn’t run away from his past life forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The truth of it comes unexpectedly. They were all out having drinks when Molly hears someone call out for Lucien. He freezes for only a second but brushes it away. There was no way his twin brother was all the way here. But then a hand is on his shoulder. He turns and sees-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-a taxabi laughs as Lucien looks on with disinterest. He’s on the floor, cradling a broken wrist-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucien?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s Cree. Fucking Cree. His brother’s right-hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly stares at her for a long while before his mouth moves. “I’m sorry, you have the wrong person.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he runs away. Back to his and Yasha’s apartment. He doesn’t leave the apartment for a few days before Yasha finally drags him out to Jester’s apartment where the others are. It’s complicated, but Molly somehow survives talking about his past life to the others. His family. Their gang business. His twin brother. The abuse. What happens afterward solidifies how much of a family they’ve become. They’re understanding, holding him in a cuddle pile as he becomes an emotional wreck. Gods, he loves them. And he prays to the Moonweaver that he’s always with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He awakens, his senses were blurred and groggy as he tries to remember what happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a few weeks after the whole Cree thing and every settled to normalcy. Well, as normal as their group can get. They had gone out again for drinks at a different tavern. He had left early because after a few drinks he had gotten tired. Which should have been the first sign something was wrong. The second was his vision blurring as he was walking away from the tavern. And then he felt someone’s hands on him as he was lead away. Where was he anyway?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His vision clears, and he realizes he’s in a small space. Bad sign. And he realizes he’s tied up and gagged. Very bad sign. His ears twitched as he heard a muffled voice outside of the space he’s in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I have him. I was able to get him away from his friends before they noticed.” That voice...oh no… “You do not have to worry, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lucien</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Your brother will be home soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Definitely a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very bad sign.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Kid Zone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Idea: Modern with Magic+Married with Kids</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This honestly was just a bunch of word blurb</p><p>Anyway, the kids mentioned in this chapter are actually for an idea I got a couple months back.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Give it back!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catch me first!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly looked away from organizing the shelves, looking over at the corner that he and Caleb designated “The Kid Zone.” A sizeable playpen area filled with toys, books, and playsets where their kids played about. “Aiden, Una,” Molly scolded lightly at the four-year-olds. His tone was light and teasing, trying to keep himself from giggling. The two small humans often roughhoused with each other, nothing dangerous since it looked more like hugging and rolling around. Which was what happening now. He looked over to the crib where a little white Tiefling was napping, seemingly undisturbed. “Your sister is having her nap,” Molly tsked playfully, going over and lifting Aiden off of Una.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, daddy,” Aiden pouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Una repeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly chuckled before turning away, hearing a customer call for him. “I gotta get back to work,” he said to them. “I’ll be right back.” He went to help the customer while also keeping an ear out, listening to Aiden and Una shuffling and playing about in their little area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It honestly surprised him, sometimes, that he and Caleb were married with kids. It was more getting the kids that surprised him the most.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It started a few months after he and Caleb tied the knot and Molly set up a quaint little shop for budding wizards (with a side business of tarot readings) while Caleb became a professor at Nicodranas University.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A week after the shop had its grand opening, a baby is dropped at their door. Needless to say, both were very freaked out by the blonde baby girl suddenly thrust into their lives. They had planned to hand the baby over to social services, but they both ended up falling in love with her before they were finally able to reach a Social Service agent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thus, Una Widogast-Tealeaf had been adopted by them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two years later, they talk about Una having a sibling. Luc was a good playmate, but the boy is much older than her. And while the daycare at the university would have children her age (or the equivalent depending on race), they didn’t want her to be an only child. But mostly, they felt like their family wasn’t complete yet. At some point, Fjord ‘subtly’ slips a pamphlet to an orphanage nearby. Months later, Caleb is holding their son, Aiden Widogast-Tealeaf, who is quick to try and cling to his new sister, sleeping in Molly’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a nice feeling. He, Caleb, and their two kids living together in the apartment above the shop. Molly specifically enjoyed watching the kids have their firsts. How their eyes light up with awe and joy at something new.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their third child had chosen them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It starts off with them having brunch together at Jester and Fjord’s house. Said couple looked exhausted. As it turned out despite already taking care of a rambunctious half-orc daughter, Jester and Fjord were also fostering what looked to be the fussiest Teifling baby ever. Molly remembered a scrunched up, chubby, pale face that squirmed and cried whenever she was held. And he had watched as the others tried to hold the baby, only for her to cry louder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Molly lifted her up, she calmed down. She was quiet and calm the whole time she was with Molly. And when it was Caleb’s turn, it was the same. The Tiefling baby just happened to like them infinitely more than the rest of their friends. It was odd. They were able to spend time with Aiden and Una, but with only an hour with the Teifling baby, they were already in love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thus the inclusion of their third child, Eclipse Widogast Tealeaf became part of their family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly snapped out of his thoughts as the entrance to the store opened, and Caleb walked in, tired and his bag slung over his shoulder. “Welcome back, dear,” Molly greeted, gaining the attention of their human children.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Papa/Vati!” Aiden and Una squealed, running to the gate of their play area as Caleb approached. As if on cue, Eclipse started to stir about and whine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, mien leibes,” Caleb cooed, leaning down to let the two toddlers give him kisses on the cheek. Molly smiled as he went over and picked up Eclipse. “How was your day, schatz?” the wizard asked Molly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, a typical day,” Molly hummed, leaning over to place a kiss on Caleb’s lips. He chuckled as he heard Aiden and Una gagged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was his family. And as odd as it is, it was his.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If any of you are curious about the kids</p><p> </p><p>https://sta.sh/2152wu34yjhy?edit=1</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Peacock in the Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Idea: Canon Divergence - If Molly was resurrected some time after Obann took Yasha.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm honestly surprised no one tried this. If they had, I've never found it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>While the others believed that it wasn’t the best time to resurrect him, Molly believed it was a good choice. Because if some fucking asshole of a devil is mind-controlling </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yasha, they got another thing coming. If he wasn’t so weak at the time, he would have gone off by himself to get Yasha back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he was a weak-ass bitch at the time, so he endured the freezing cold, a giant purple worm, a dragon, and the “Happy-Fun Ball” with the others. All the while worrying constantly about Yasha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And here they are, in a fucking Cathedral, fighting a fucking cult of a Betrayer God and demons of the Abyss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking-can someone please take down the crazy-haired bitch?!” Molly yelled after narrowly dodging a magic blast from said bitch. It was honestly a mess. Not that Molly expected any less. They’re dealing with deranged cultists and demons, for fuck’s sake. But Molly was more concerned with where Yasha could be. Caduceus did say that she was down below, but they’re nowhere near the stairs to even go find her. And Molly was too busy with demons and cultists to actively pay attention to if she comes upstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he’s still too occupied with them when she does come up. It’s until he sees Beau fall with- </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-a glaive is thrust into his chest. Unbearable pain. He can’t breathe-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly surged forward, ignoring the bouts of attacks on him. His only focus was Yasha. “YASHA!” he screamed, stopping her from approaching Fjord and turning towards him. “Yasha it’s me! It’s Molly!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Molly, what are you doing?!” Fjord shouted, but his question fell to deaf ears as Yasha went towards Molly instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lavender Tiefling stood, planting his feet firmly. “Come on, Yasha. This isn’t you!” Molly insisted. “I know this isn’t you!” Yasha still stepped forward, a menacing aura around her. “The Yasha I know doesn’t attack her friends!” He takes a quick glance at Beau. “She loves collecting flowers and putting them in her book! She loves watching Gustav and the others practice their bits of the show! She loves sitting down with me as I showed her my cards! She’s protective of those she cares about! And despite looking scary, I know she’s the softest person!” Molly stared, making eye contact with blank, cold, angry mismatch eyes. “The Yasha I know would never hurt me,” he whispered, relaxing his defensive stance. He relaxed his arms to his sides, giving a defiant look, challenging as if to say to prove him wrong. He can hear the rest yelling at him to move. But Molly won’t. He’ll stand his ground. He won’t leave Yasha alone again. He closed his eyes as she holds up the Skin Gorger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And nothing happens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly opened one eye and sees Yasha trembling. She’s staring at him with a pained look. “M...olly...mauk,” she groaned, struggling to keep control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here, Yasha!” Molly gasped. “I’m right here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Molly,” she sobbed. “M-move…away...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Molly shook his head. “ I won’t leave you alone again!” He can see that she’s losing the fight for control. Whatever this Obann has on her, it’s strong. But he won’t give up. “Fight him, Yasha! You’re not the Orphanmaker! You’re Yasha! You’re my charm!” He had to stall. He knew just by himself, he would not break the spell over Yasha. They needed-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And suddenly, Molly sees Caduceus appear, magic forming in the hand reaching towards Yasha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The light in the room fades.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of the storm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shattering of magic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The windows shattering from the strikes of lightning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasha’s eyes snap open and lets out a primal roar. She stumbled forward, and Molly just barely stopped her from falling over. Panting, she looks at him as if she can’t believe what’s she’s seeing. “Molly?” she whispered. “You’re really here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Molly answered, smiling through tears. “I’m really here.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. So Here's the Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Idea: Modern with Magic + Inspiration from 10 Things I Hate About You</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Yeesh, what’s wrong with you?” Beau asked. She had come back from her time at the gym and had returned to her dorm to find her roommate lying face down on the couch while his best friend sat beside him, rubbing his back. “Veth?” She looked to the halfling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, uh, you remember Mollymauk, right?” Veth asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The really annoying lavender Tiefling that’s a pain in my ass? Yes,” Beau answered. “Is Caleb being a bisexual disaster again? Does he need another pep talk?” She clearly remembers Caleb struggling with himself when they had first met Molly. The wizard was a mess whenever Molly flirted with him. “What did, uh...what pronouns is Molly using?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She/her, today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, what did she do to make Caleb a mess again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Veth scratched the back of her head. “Well, Molly didn’t actually do anything,” Veth explained. “To be honest, Caleb was ready to ask Molly on a date when...well, I think it’s better if you see. Caleb, can I show her your phone?” At Caleb’s nod of confirmation, Veth picked up Caleb’s phone, typed the passcode, and turned it to show Beau.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jester: hey caleb i got bad news ):</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Caleb: Are you okay, Jester?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jester: im fine!!! but i just had coffeee with molly 2day</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jester: she/her pronouns 2day btw</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jester: and wellll…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jester: gustav says she’s not allowed to date anymore</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jester: not util yasha gets a date</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jester: and its so unfair bc we kno yasha is too shy to find someone to date</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jester: and ppl r scared of how she looks</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jester: caleb????</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jester: u pooping?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Beau blinked. “Oh, so you can’t date Molly?” Beau sat at the foot of the couch, patting Caleb’s arm. “That’s rough, buddy. By the way, who’s Yasha?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right, you haven’t met her yet,” Veth muttered, going back to Caleb’s phone. “Hold on, Caleb saved a selfie Molly took of herself and Yasha. Ah, here it is.” Veth showed Beau the picture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beau blinked. Yasha looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Not to mention, Beau has seen Yasha at the gym a few times. Beau wanted to talk to her, but Beau was a lesbian disaster. “I’ve...seen her around the gym,” Beau admitted. “And to me, she’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The monk fiddled with her fingers. “I...I think I can help you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s been two weeks since Gustav stopped Molly from dating. Most of the time, Molly would no give two shits and do what they wanted. But they respected and loved Gustav too much to disobey. Not to mention, Yasha was going through a difficult time as she just got out of rehab a month ago. So, Molly understood that dating was probably not the best idea when Yasha needed them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No matter how much he wants to finally ask Caleb out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Mollymauk,” Gustav greeted. “Pronouns?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They/them,” Molly yawned, shoving a spoonful of cereal into his mouth. “Bo and Ornna took the twins and Toya to school.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gustav nodded, “Are you and Yasha doing anything today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, I don’t know. I’ll ask her what she wants to do today.” Speaking of which, Yasha walked into the dining room, straightening her jacket. “Hey, Yashie,” Molly grinned. “Ready to seize the day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uh,” Yasha shuffled awkwardly. “About that. I’m not sure if I’ll be hanging out with you today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly blinked. “Oh, are you hanging out with Jester today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, she’s hanging out with Veth,” Yasha answered. “I’m actually going on a date.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What?!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Got a Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Idea: Modern with Magic AU (can you tell that this is my fave AU trope?) + Secret Relationship</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Molly sighed for what’s to be the fifth time as he heard whispers from Mona, Yuli, and Toya outside his door. “You know watching me isn’t gonna get you answers,” he sang, putting down his pencil, swiveling his chair around to give an annoyed smile. “I’m not telling you who I’m dating,” he gritted out with finality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’ve never hidden your dates,” Mona pouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Correction. I’ve never hidden my one-night stands. Dating is a whole other category,” Molly explained. “This is starting to really get annoying, guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just then, Ornna and Bo walked by. “Are we still trying to get Molly to tell us who he’s dating?” Bo asked. Molly gave an indignant grunt before throwing one of his pillows at Bo. “Hey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop digging into my love life! Why can’t you guys be like Yasha?” Molly whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s because Yasha knows, but won’t tell us!” Yuli retorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because Yasha doesn’t embarrass me like you guys do!” Gustav passed by. “Gustav!” Molly cried out, stopping the half-elf. “Tell them to stop!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gustav chuckled. “Guys, if Molly wants to tell us who he’s dating, then he will eventually,” he lightly admonished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you!” Molly sighed. But then he noticed that like the others, Gustav was looking at him expectantly. “Are you serious?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To be fair, Molly, it’s been two months and you haven’t told us anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ornna scoffed, “I bet this ‘partner’isn’t real.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey!” Molly hissed. “He is very real!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so the person is a he!” Yuli pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, for the love of-,” Molly groaned, standing up and packing his books into his bag and a small duffle bag. “That’s it! I’m staying at Yasha’s tonight! I will not be interrogated like this!” He feels Toya latch onto his leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nooo, we’re sorry,” she apologized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Toya, I know you’re sorry,” Molly soothed. Then he points at the rest of them. “They aren’t though.” He gently separated her from his leg. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He quickly walked past the others to the hallway where he bumped into Desmond. “Hey, Desmond,” Molly greeted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desmond raised a brow. “Staying at ‘Yasha’s’ tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re being nosy again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. See you tomorrow,” the human nodded as the Tiefling passed. Desmond looked over at the others. “You guys are getting really nosy. I’m honestly surprised you haven’t figured it out yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you know?” Bo questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I mean,” Desmond shrugged, “Molly isn’t hiding it very well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who-?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, good luck trying to get it out of me,” Desmond laughed, walking away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly probably lied about staying at Yasha’s. He actually did. At least, he called Yasha to tell her where he actually is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Caleb~,” Molly moaned, enjoying the luxurious feeling of Caleb’s dexterous fingers massaging his tail. “You said you needed to study, Mr. Caleb.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am,” Caleb teased. “I’m studying you, Mollymauk.” He smirked as he drew another pleasurable noise from Molly. “So, has your family figured it out yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly let out a hearty laugh. “By the Moonweaver, no,” he answered. “Though, I’m pretty sure Desmond figured it out. I’m just gonna let the others stew on it.” Molly leaned over, wrapping his arms around Caleb’s neck. “Let’s not talk about them,” he whispered against Caleb’s lips before kissing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm, you’re supposed to be studying, Mr. Mollymauk,” Caleb shot back, no heat in his voice. He made no move to stop Molly, content to let the Tiefling kiss him while his tail was still in Caleb’s grasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Mr. Caleb,” Molly giggled, “I’m studying </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Twin Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Idea: A part 2 to chapter 4. Modern with Magic AU + Gang AU + Molly and Lucien are twins AU</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm currently having a writer's block for Lavender, so here be this</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure how long he was in this wretched place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were no windows to tell day and night. No clock to tell time. Food was given to him had what he assumed were random intervals. He glared at the cuff clasped around his ankle, chaining and bounding him into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome home,” he was told.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But this place was </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> his home. In fact, this felt too much like the prison he slept in when he was Empty. Molly sighed, looking in the mirror to take a look at the bruises he received earlier. His brother’s cronies didn’t mind roughing him up a bit. Molly, however, did stab one in his family jewels with the knife that came with his food. Served the asshole right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How night of you to finally grace me with your presence,” Molly hissed, his tone dripping with sarcasm. He averted his gaze to look behind himself in the mirror, seeing his dear twin, Lucien. Molly could see how Cree mistook him for Lucien when she found him. At least from behind. Lucien’s hair was just as long as Molly’s. And their body physique was quite similar now. Back then, Molly was scrawny and undernourished. However, unlike Molly, Lucien’s skin was ink-free. He turned around to face Lucien. “Why am I here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucien raised an eyebrow. “Why else?” he questioned. “To bring you back home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Home?” Molly laughed. “You’d think I call this place </span>
  <em>
    <span>home</span>
  </em>
  <span>? You’re fucking delusional.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Empty-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My </span>
  <em>
    <span>name</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Molly hissed, “is Mollymauk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are a Nonagon-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tealeaf</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Molly glared. “I was raised by Gustav Fletching, ringmaster of the Carnival of Curiosities! I’m a tarot reader who worships the Moonweaver! And my family is the Mighty Nein!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucien narrowed his eyes. “Well, it seems I was right to bring you home,” he huffed. “Outside influences like that won’t do you any good.” Molly looked at him in disbelief. Did his brother actually think that Molly was acting like this because of ‘bad influences’?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You,” Molly growled, pointing at Lucien, “are fucked in the head. Gods, I will have a laugh when my friends find me and kick your ass.” Despite the threat, Molly felt his stomach sink as Lucien smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seemed to forget that you belong here, brother,” Lucien said, walking towards Molly, who walked back into the mirror. While they were the same height, Molly felt small under Lucien’s gaze. Lucien tipped Molly’s head up with two fingers under the younger’s chin. “And as for your friends, I have not need to worry about them. They’ll be gone soon enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What-?” Molly’s eyes widen as Lucien backed off and walked away. “No. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Don’t you touch them!” Molly tried to move forward, to stop Lucien, but the chain tugged at his leg, making him fall forward. “Don’t touch them, Lucien! Lucien!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His plea fell to deaf ears as the door closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Days. Weeks. Months. Molly’s not sure how long he’s been here. But he’s scared. Scared for himself. Scared for his family. Scared of what Lucien is planning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s fairly skinny. Unhealthily so. They had lowered the amount of food he gets. They’re planning to move him, he knows it. He’s weakened, his powers blocked by the cuffs they locked onto him. His resolve was waning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wonders if he’ll be found in time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly flinched as the door slams open and Lucien is there with a scowl. “Get up,” Lucien commanded, going towards Molly, grabbing his arm. “We’re leaving.” Molly didn’t have time to make a witty response as Lucien dragged him out. Cree is out in the hall, ever the loyal henchmen she was. “Call the others. Make sure our transport is ready.” Molly’s eyes squeezed shut, tears forming. This was it. He won’t be able to go back to being Molly anymore. He’s gonna become Empty again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’ll never see his family again...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Lucien,” Cree nodded, pulling out a phone. “Master Lucien has his brother. Make sure all the cargo and transport are ready to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re almost ready,” the voice from the other line confirmed. “We should have everything set to go once-what the-? Who the hell are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is going on?” Cree demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He-hey, stop! Don’t-” A sudden explosion and crash interrupted the caller.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What in gods’ name-” Lucien hissed before a different voice came up on line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“HEY FUCK FACES!” a female voice cursed. “YOU TOOK ONE OF OURS!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly’s eyes snapped open. That voice. He knew that voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t believe that-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you do, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lucien Nonagon</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” the voice hissed. “Because if you mess with one of the Mighty Nein, then you mess with </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> of us!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Molly, hang on, we’re coming!” a male voice called from the background.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nott, we need you to lockpick the doors!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m on it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly felt tears roll down his cheeks, but not from sorrow. His heart swelled. He felt himself tremble a bit. They came. His family came.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And they’re gonna bring him home.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Mute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Idea: Set after Episode 14, Molly has some issues. But at least, Yasha's there.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Molly shot up in his bed with a gasp. He breathed heavily as sweat dripped from his forehead. He frantically looked around, taking note of what his surroundings were. Moonlight shining through a single window. Rough sheets under his tight fists. Fjord snoring from the other bed. Despite these realities, he could not shake the feeling of dirt all over him. The feeling of his struggling breath. And…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Tiefling gulped, opened his mouth, and…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing came out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eyes widened. It’s happening again, he thinks. He hadn’t had something like this happen in so long. What’s worse is that he’s with a group of people who don’t know how to deal with this. Not to mention Molly still feels a little tense around after the whole Zone of Truth ordeal. He needs safety. He needs comfort. He needs to feel himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needs </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yasha</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly gets out of bed, noisy and quick. He ignores Fjord snorting awake as he fumbles the door open and leaves the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the morning, it’s oddly quiet, even with Jester and Nott conversing animatedly with each other. “Where’s Molly?” Beau asked, looking at Fjord. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t know,” Fjord shrugged. “I woke up in the middle of the night hearing him leave the room in a rush. He’s still here. His stuff is still upstairs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, he better get down here or else I’m taking his bacon.” Beau made a reach for the bacon but stopped as the sound of heavy footsteps came from the stairs. The group looked over and saw Yasha coming from upstairs. The tall woman looked around before settling on them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasha walked over to them and picked up two of the plates full of breakfast food. “Molly and I are eating in our room today,” Yasha stated. “And Molly won’t be coming down for a while.” Then she walked off, leaving the group gaping in confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-wait, Yasha!” Jester called out, climbing over Fjord to leave the table. Yasha paused to let the blue cleric reach her. “Is Molly okay?” Jester asked, worried. Yasha bit her lip as she shook her head. “Is it because of the whole Lucien thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t...think so,” Yasha thought. “That’s not something that would cause a nightmare-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Molly had a nightmare?!” Jester squeaked loudly. Yasha winced, looking over the cleric to the table. It was obvious they heard Jester, evident by the few guilty looks. “Can I see him? Maybe I can help-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Yasha firmly scolded. “Molly...Molly’s not okay. He doesn’t want anyone seeing him right now. At least, not unless he tells me so. So, just...just let me handle this.” With that, she turned and walked back up the stairs. Jester watch Yasha leave before turning to the others with a sad puppy-eyed look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasha entered the room and noticed that Molly wasn’t on the bed. Sighing, she places the plates on the bedside drawer and kneels down to look under the bed. Two scarlet eyes stare at her. “Hey, you hungry? I got food from downstairs,” she softly said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly looked at her with a scared look. He gave a few shaky signs with his hands. Yasha knew how Molly signed. It wasn’t proper signing. It was more made up than anything. But it was Molly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Questions?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he signaled to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, a few,” Yasha answered. “Jester wanted to come and see you, but I stopped her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasha smiled. She remembered her first experience of Molly regressing like this. She was confused when Molly stuck himself in tight, dark spaces and never spoke a word. He only let Desmond and Gustav near him. However, Yasha learned. Despite their warnings, she approached a scared Molly, held him while he hissed and scratched at her. She let him calm down in her arms. Let him associate her as a safety line. As someone to rely on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasha sat up and sat on the floor, arms open. “Come on,” she cooed, patting her lap. “Time to eat.” She watched as Molly crawled out from under the bed and snuggled against her. She passed his plate to him before getting hers. They enjoyed their little semblance of peace with Yasha petting Molly’s hair and Molly purring contently.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Tutor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Idea: College AU. Basically, I wanted to write Essek and Molly interacting.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Essek knew of Mollymauk Tealeaf. He has seen Mollymauk in passing several times. However, he has never actually properly met him...her? They? Essek was never sure, but he has been told that Mollymauk was genderfluid and was pretty much okay with any pronoun unless told otherwise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most of the time, Essek has seen Mollymauk in one of the study rooms of the library he works in. Always the same one, under Caleb Widogast’s name. The drow should know, he’s always the one to book the study room when Caleb came by every Conthsen of the week. He has seen the Tiefling and human sit across from each other as Caleb helped Molly study, which seemed hard as Molly didn’t look like he was focusing well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the same unfocused look as Essek saw Molly, not in a study room, but rather at one of the tables in the common area. Molly had a few books, one which was opened in front of him. And his hands were rubbing his temples as he struggled to absorb the contents of the book. Seems like Caleb was not here to help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now Essek was a friend to everyone of the Mighty Nein, except for Mollymauk. It was not that they did not get along, it was that they’ve never had a chance to ever interact. Except at this moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” Essek asked, appearing by Molly’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother fu-!” Molly shouted before getting shushed by other patrons of the library. Lowering his voice, he whispered, “By the Moonweaver, you scared the fuck out of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I apologize. I just saw you struggling,” Essek explained. “You are Mollymauk, correct?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep. I’m assuming you’re Mr. Hot Boi,” Molly teased. He chuckled as Essek flushed. “I’m just teasing. Jester and Veth nicknamed you that. Essek Thelyss, right? What brings you here this fine afternoon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just...passing by. I see that Caleb isn’t here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly gave a solemn smile. Yeah, we had plans for tutoring here, but then Veth kinda kicked me out and kept him in because he also had things to study for,” he explained, shrugging. “Understandable really. He has more classes than me, so I believe things piled up for him. So for now, I’m willing to struggle on my own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Essek sat next to him, looking at the books. “This is Magic History 101, correct?” Essek asked, recognizing the text. “If you wish, I could...help? I have a similar level of intelligence as Caleb. If not, higher..” He raised an eyebrow as Molly chuckled. “Is something funny?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sorry,” Molly giggled. “It’s just that I find that hard to believe. Then again, Caleb is the only smart person I know. Probably the smartest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmph, perhaps, I can prove you wrong,” Essek hummed, smirking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, mayhaps. Try and prove me wrong, Mr. Essek.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I will, Mr. Mollymauk.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Sun and Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Idea: Feywild AU. Also, I barely know anything about the feywild, so I'm winging it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There are many stories within the feywild. One of the popular ones is the story of one of the moon fey, Mollymauk Tealeaf. The story was that he was once a dark fey named Lucien, who hungered and obsessed over knowledge of dark magics. But in his pursuits, he had died. However, he had risen back up. But with no memory of anything prior. The ruler of the moon realms found him and in an act of kindness, she took him in, and he had become a moon fey. Not just any regular moon fey. He had become a moon fey who could dream walk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dreamwalking was such an incredibly powerful and rare ability for a moon fey. To walk into people’s dreams and influence not only the dream but the people themselves. To influence where they could go in life and what choices they could make.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Many feys, bad and good, would do a lot to get their hands on such a moon fey. The moon ruler had become protective of Molly, so much so that she made a deal with the ruler of the storm realms to provide a protector to her charge. Molly and the storm fey, Yasha, had become best of friends despite their different personalities.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides his odd story and his rare ability, Molly was rumored to be the most alluring beauty amongst the many realms in the feywild.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb was certainly captured by that beauty but only viewed from afar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you still pining there, Widogast?” Caleb turned his head to see Beau approaching. Beau wasn’t actually a fey. In fact, she was a human who wandered into the feywild under her own decision. She was possibly one of the few humans who wasn’t influenced by the strange magic surrounding the feywild and freely went in between the mortal world and the feywild as a representative of the Cobalt Soul. She, like Caleb, was pining, though her interest rested in Molly’s friend, Yasha. “You really gotta grow a pair, man,” she chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, like how you’ve grown one and talked to Yasha?” Caleb retorted, earning a punch on the shoulder. “Ow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you I’m biding my time,” she hissed. Caleb didn’t look convinced. “Anyway, where’s Veth? She’s usually with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is trying to play matchmaker for Fjord and Jester again,” Caleb chuckled. He found it a bit ironic. Veth was ready to play matchmaker for Jester and Beau over their crushes but was protective of Caleb when Molly was within a mile of the sun fae. Caleb did not entirely blame her. Molly had made some questionable decisions during his short life as Mollymauk. However, he does wish she would tone down her protectiveness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t Artagan already working on that?” Beau squinted. She grimaced. “That’s gonna be a fucking mess. Anyway,” she looked at the direction Caleb was looking at, “what’s Molly and Yasha doing this time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Flower crowns,” Caleb answered, looking back at the scene. Molly had just finished a crown made up of white flowers and placed it on Yasha’s head. “It’s moonflowers this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It suits her,” Beau sighed. She hunched over. “We’re disasters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should probably get going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beau grunted as she stood up and stretched. “I really do need to find Veth. She’s the sneakiest, and I need her for a thing I’m doing,” the monk explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Caleb nodded, getting up. “Let me-” He didn’t finish as he slipped and started tumbling down the hill. He felt himself colliding with someone in his descent, and they rolled around on the ground until Caleb is lying face-first onto someone’s chest. “Ow,” he groaned, voice muffled by the chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh dear, that was a bit of a painful tumble,” a voice groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows that voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flushed and embarrassed, Caleb pushed himself up, finding himself staring down at beautiful scarlet eyes. Dark purple hair was tangled with flowers and grass. Trinkets and baubles jingled a bit from the horns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly smiled up at him. “Well, hello there.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Fanart 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fanart of rainer_day's fic</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. What Family Does</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Idea: Modern with Magic + Molly and Beau bonding</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>BANG BANG BANG</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly was startled awake by a series of loud knocks from the front door. He was alone in the house. Gustav and Desmond went out on a date, Bo had taken Yasha to the gym to do some exercising, and Ornna decided to take the girls to the mall. Molly was pretty sure they all had keys to the house or else they would have called to say so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows that Caleb wasn’t coming over because the wizard was babysitting Veth’s kid, Luc.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He really fucking hopes it’s not those annoying social service workers who have been bothering them since the Devil Toad incident.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>BANG BANG BANG</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold your fucking horses!” Molly yelled as he got up from the couch. He trudged to the door, groggy and miffed. Because who the fuck would bang on the door as if they were going to break it down. “Fucking gods,” he hissed, opening the door, “what do you-?” He stopped short. Standing at the doorstep was Beau.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she looked beat to shit. Not the “Just got out of a fight and I won” beat to shit. It was the “fight was one-sided and I couldn’t fight back” beat to shit. “Hey,” Beau muttered, cradling her left arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, Beau?” Molly said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can, uh, can I come in?” she asked. It was weird. Seeing her so vulnerable and small. Very unlike the bullheaded and rambunctious girl he’s used to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah, come in,” Molly answered, still a little confused. “You can sit on the couch. Do you need me to call anyone? Maybe Jes-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Beau interrupted. She breathed, sitting down on the couch. “No, she’s...she’s hanging out with her mom and Fjord. Cad’s out of town. I don’t want to bother…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly stared before sighing. “Stay there. I’m getting a medkit,” he said, turning away and going towards the kitchen. He searches the medicine cabinets until he finds one of the first aid kits stocked in it. He walks back into the living and sees Beau slumped into the couch, looking defeated. “You look like shit, by the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re shit,” Beau bit back. Molly smirked, glad to have gotten a bit of a rise out of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, sit up. There’s lot of patch work to do,” Molly declared, sitting next to Beau.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you even know what to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have some basics,” Molly shrugged. “I can at least take care of the cuts and stabilize your arm until Desmond or Yasha comes back.” He took out a disinfectant wipe, pressing it against one of the cuts. Beau hissed and cursed. “Yeah, I know it fucking hurts. Stay still.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you,” Beau groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No thanks, you’re not my type.” It’s silence between them, other than the hiss and curses from Beau as Molly patched her up. The Tiefling looked at Beau. She looked distracted, unfocused. He could tell she didn’t want to explain the injuries, but he feels like he had an idea of where they came from. He definitely knows that the injuries didn’t come from that Cobalt Soul group she was in. She would have been way louder than she was now. It had to be something personal if it was distracting her this much. “There we are,” Molly nodded, finishing up the splint for her arm. “Now, you wanna drink?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beau blinked. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drink. Ale or wine?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, ale…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly comes back with two jugs of ale, placing them on the coffee table. He picked up the remote. “What do you wanna watch?” he asked turning on the TV. “No history channels though. Those are boring.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Kill Zone on?” Beau muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh, looks like it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you not gonna ask about…,” Beau questioned, gesturing to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really,” Molly shrugged. “You don’t look like you’re gonna talk about it. I would push, but you would punch me if I did.” Beau opened her mouth to argue but stopped. She scowled before nodding in agreement. “Anyway, I might as well distract you until Desmond or Yasha comes back.” He plays the channel and leans back with his jug of ale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Molly?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“....thanks.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Cracked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Idea: Gem AU</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For anyone who watches Steven Universe, you probably have a general idea of what kind of AU this is. I'm not really following the SU rules for this kind of AU tho, but have fun reading :)</p><p>For reference for this AU, while I will still be using their regular names, these are the character’s gemstones I have chosen for them:<br/>Molly = Amethyst<br/>Yasha = Snowflake Obsidian<br/>Caleb = Sunstone<br/>Nott = Malachite<br/>Jester = Sapphire<br/>Beau = Cobalt<br/>Fjord = Emerald<br/>Caduceus = Watermelon Toulamine<br/>Essek = Purple Pearl</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There was a cracked amethyst suspended in a bubble in the home of the Mighty Nein. Essek has seen it several times whenever he visited the Nein. Its placement in the home varied every now and then. The amethyst was lovely and well taken care of. The only blemish was a large crack in the middle. He had once commented on how the gemstone was shaped like a diamond, but the group argued and insisted that the gem was an amethyst. The purple pearl had heard the sadness and hurt from Caleb’s tone. Essek wanted to ask about it, but for some reason he never did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is the gem in the bubble I have been seeing around?” he asked while having another dinner with the Nein. He watches as most of the Nein froze. Caduceus simply hummed as he poured some more tea. Essek continued. “I have kept quiet about it out of respect for privacy, but I am afraid my curiosity can no longer handle not knowing.” He watched as they looked at each other with solemn eyes before Yasha spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His name is Mollymauk,” she said. “He’s our friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He got really hurt trying to rescue me, Fjord, and Yasha,” Jester muttered, her lip quivering. “Neither Caduceus nor I am able to fix the crack in his gem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Essek blinked in surprise. He knows that there are certain gems within the same grouping could have healing qualities. And with those healing qualities, they could heal or revive any cracked gem. Well, any gem except for…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He squinted. That couldn’t be right. “Tell me more about this Mollymauk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, for starters, he was an asshole,” Beau started. “But like, the good kind of an asshole. He always wanted to leave each place better than it was. No matter how small.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s was wise despite how much bullshit he put out,” Fjord followed after. “He was just two years old, but it always felt like he had answers to something. A bit like Caduceus, but more...chaotic and a disaster.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Molly enjoyed every day like it was his last,” Jester hummed, fiddling with a deck of cards in her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He helped me with my itch. Gave me an interesting guideline to work with,” Nott sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As odd as he was, he cared a lot more than he would like you to think,” Caleb added in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mollymauk was my best friend,” Yasha smiled, sadness haunting her expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Essek listened to them (sans Caduceus who had joined the Mighty Nein after Molly’s bubbling) as they each talked about Mollymauk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he wonders…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Essek was so fucked if they found out what he did. He was lucky that the Mighty Nein were occupied in preparing to leave for a personal task when he did it. He nodded at any guards he passed by before he was able to reach his room. Essek quickly locked his door and reached into his cloak. From the confines of his cloak, he took out the bubble he had taken. The bubble that contained the cracked amethyst.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or at least, the Mighty Nein believe that their friend was an amethyst.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the Purple Pearl doubted that. He had a thought when he had asked the Nein of their friend. A thought that may be risky, but he believes that it was worth trying. He placed the bubble on a soft cushion and headed toward his cabinet. He searched through the various bottles inside, looking for one specific bottle. As soon as he found it he went back to the gem. He inspected the bottle he retrieved.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Diamond Tears</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was an item you could only get directly from a Diamond. The one he held was given to him by his Diamond as a safety measure for himself and hers. Diamond Tears were the most powerful healing item and very sacred if one were to even get a single teardrop. But Essek was only thinking of one important aspect of the Diamond Tears. The thing that he learned as a young gem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That only a Diamond could revive another Diamond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Essek popped the bubble, and the gem fell softly onto the cushion. He ran his finger against the smooth and polished cut before uncorking the bottle. Tipping it over the gem, the liquid fell into the crack. Essek stopped pouring, feeling that that was enough to fix the supposed Amethyst.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was right. The liquid started to seal the crack until it was no more. It was perfectly healed and whole as if the crack wasn’t there at all. And it had proven the thought he had. That this Mollymauk was not an Amethyst.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was a Diamond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But why was a Diamond parading around as an Amethyst?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Essek was snapped out of his thoughts as the gem floated up and the body started to reform. That was when he noticed that the gem positioned itself to show, not its true shape, but only the circular facet. He watched as a lean body formed and finalized itself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gem blinked his eyes opened, looking around confused before settling on Essek. “Where...where am I? Who are you?” he asked, his voice groggy and tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am Essek. You are in Rosohna,” Essek answered. “Can you tell me who you are?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m...My name is…,” the gem stuttered. “My name is Mollymauk…”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Connect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Idea: Inspiration from Meridas's fic, Lost Souls &amp; Revelry</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know nothing about Sense8</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“How did you do it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly looked up from his cards to see Beau sitting across from him. “How did I do what?” Molly asked. The group had set camp for the night after a long day of travel. Well, except for Yasha. His dear charm had gone off to chase the storms once more. He and Beau were currently on the watch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This whole…,” Beau gestures her head, “mind connection thing. Like, I still freak out when I reach out to these guys. And I don’t really like people going around in my head that much.” He can see how uncomfortable she looked. It was understandable. Not many people enjoy having their minds looked into. Especially with strangers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly leaned forward, elbows on his knees and his chin on top of entwined fingers, as he thought about Beau’s question. “Well, I guess it helped that Yasha and I knew each other before this all started,” he explained, shrugging. “The first time it happened, it was more confusing than scary. She was out Yasha-ing and I just appeared before her.” He leaned back to lie down to stare at the stars. “And I think it’s just...natural for me and her to reach out to each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you don’t think you’re invading her privacy in any way?” Beau asked, her eyes squinting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How would you even know?” Beau asked, doubtful. “She could be uncomfortable with whatever you do with her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly sat up, and Beau looked shocked. Molly’s glared at her, his eyes looking more crimson than it already was. He snarled, his sharp teeth bared. “What do you know about us?” he hissed. “We’ve only known each other for a few days. Yasha and I knew each other much longer than that.” He looked genuinely angry, which threw Beau for a loop as she’s used to the jolly, mischievous, and jovial side of him. “You know nothing about us. So keep your mouth shut until you actually do.” Beau is stunned into silence as Molly stood and walked off. “I’m taking a walk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly walks a good distance away before he leans against a tree, sliding against it as he sat down and closed his eyes. All the energy he had left him after that conversation. He understands where Beau is saying, he does. But whenever someone questions his closeness to Yasha, he’s immediately on the defensive. People would think he’s being possessive, but he knows Yasha is the same. He’s seen it before. She would loom over the naysayer with a threatening aura and keep Molly behind her as if to protect him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither really questioned their mind connection to each other. In fact, it felt natural to them. Made them feel more connected to one another. They wouldn’t have it any other way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly smiles as he feels a familiar presence sit beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Yasha.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Who</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Idea: Canon + Winter Soldier</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SO GUESS WHO DECIDED ON SOME ANGST</p><p>Warnings: Trent Ikithon</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Molly?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s Molly?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>FWOOSH</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come, bloodhunter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Molly, don’t go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MOLLY!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beau, slow down,” Fjord said, stopping the monk from pacing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Slow down? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Slow down</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!” Beau hissed. “How the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>am I supposed to slow down after what we just witnessed?!” She clenched her fists as a way not to punch the wall. “Those bastards have Molly and they’re using him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but pacing around isn’t gonna get you answers,” Fjord reasoned. “You’re right to be angry. Most of us are. But we need to keep together right now. Breathe.” Beau hadn’t realized that her breathing was out of pace and that she was starting to feel light-headed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a couple of deep breaths, feeling a little better. “Thanks,” she muttered. “How...how are the others?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jester’s with Yasha. Cad and Veth are with Caleb.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not good,” Fjord sighed. “Essek messaged me earlier. Said that a Scourger was found and captured.” The paladin started to look nervous. “I think we’re gonna have to interrogate them…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beau can understand the hesitation. The last time they interrogated a Scourger, Caleb got stabbed. But they needed answers. They had to figure out what was going on with Molly or whoever they created from that blank slate. “What are we waiting for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the first thing they asked Essek when they met up with him. Ever since the reveal of his deception and his part in the war, the Nein were more cautious with him. The drow wizard looked to them. “I did not,” he answered. “Much of my interactions with them were limited to the Beacons. There were no mentions to anything outside of that.” He led them to the prisons where they were keeping the Scourger before turning to them. “What do you plan to do? As much as I want to let you in there, I would like to know if there’s a plan to get what you want from this one,” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They looked at each other, confused and undecided. Then Caleb stepped up. “I’ll take care of the interrogation,” he decided firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Caleb, are you sure?” Jester asked. “Last time, you got stabbed really badly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure,” Caleb affirmed. He sighed. “I’ll be...using a different method of interrogation this time around.” He gave a sad smile. “It’s been a while since I’ve done such a thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately catching on what he meant, Beau gripped his shoulder. “Wait, are you sure?” she questioned. “We can find another way-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What other way? We cannot guarantee that Zone of Truth or Charm Person will work,” Caleb said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but I think we prefer not sacrificing your sanity,” Beau argued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beauregard, please,” Caleb insisted. “For the sake of our friend, allow me to do this.” He could see their hesitation. He understood. But he was the only person who knew the Scourgers the best. He knew what methods to use and how to break the most stubborn. “Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few moments, they conceded. “Fine,” Beau groaned. “But you better swear you get out of there if you feel like you’re slipping.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Caleb agreed. He looked to Essek. “Shall we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Essek nodded. “This way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two wizards entered the cell and the door closes behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, they hear an agonizing scream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They called me Molly…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Master Ikithon, or that’s what he was told to call the older man, looked at him. “What was that, Lucien?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucien. The name that he was told was his name. When he hears it, he feels nothing. “They called me, Molly,” he repeated. He remembers hearing the female human’s shocked gasp when she saw him. Their calls to him as he fought them. As he left them. The name spurred something within him. Familiarity. Safety. Chaos. Joy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do they know me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that can’t be right,” Ikithon huffed. “You’re Lucien, bloodhunter. Not this Molly they called you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It feels like he’s being lied to. It wouldn’t be the first time. But he’s never questioned those lies. But he felt that it was important to question this lie. He didn’t know why, but he did. “Who is Molly?” he pressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not know,” Ikithon answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But why did they call me Molly?” His head was starting to hurt. “Why were the Scourgers quick to pull me away? Did they know someone that looked like me? Did I know someone relating to them? Am-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flowers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buttons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lollipops.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So many images bursts through his mind, one after another. So much familiarity. Nostalgia. Happiness. Danger. Family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I M-?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly felt his body seize. He couldn’t move. Ikithon had his hand raised, his face scrunched in anger. “It seems that I need to do something about that head of yours, Lucien,” Ikithon snarled, approaching the Tiefling. “You are thinking about unnecessary things again.” The wizard placed a hand on Molly’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly started panicking, terrified and confused. He just got his memories back. He had to escape. He couldn’t let this madman manipulate and control him again. He had to resist. He had to. For himself. For the Nein. He needed to-</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe you told me you were going back to your quarters, Lucien.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Master Ikithon.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Idea: Molly's ways of comfort + comforting Molly</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's a fluff and comfort chapter after I hurt you guys last chapter :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>1) Yasha</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasha always came to him. It’s always been that way. She’s always silent when she reaches out to him, but he knows and reaches out for her as well. Lets her hold him tightly. He would tangle his fingers into her hair, soothing her with silly tales. It was a peaceful bubble. And it was perfectly safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>2) Beau</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes, he could see the haunted look on Beau’s face when he takes out his cards. The disdain when he reads a fortune. Everyone desires a path. And he believes in leading people down a better path. Something told him that her path had been dampened by someone else’s path. So, he riles her up to get her mind off of his passion. Off of whatever bothers her. He knows she has a path. He just needs a different method of helping her out what it is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>3) Fjord</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can tell Fjord is bullshitting something. He doesn’t know what, but he doesn’t care much to figure it out. He could see the half-orc’s insecurity from far away. Insecure about his masculinity, his power, his place on the team, etc. He doesn’t blame Fjord. They are all strangers to each other. But if Fjord is doubting himself, the group will fall in disarray. “The power was in you all along,” he had said to Fjord. He said it in a joking manner, but he meant every word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>4) Jester</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dear, sweet Jester. She’s always so happy, but he can tell she’s lonely. From the stories of her childhood, he could hear it. Longing for friends. He knows that everyone in the group is fond of her and her silliness. But sometimes he thinks they couldn’t see her loneliness. So he’s there, like a big brother. If he’s able to get her to give a genuine smile, then he’s done a good job.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>5) Caleb</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb is riddled with the weight of the past. It haunts the human wizard’s every step. Unlike him, who never cared for such a thing. But there was a very noticeable difference. He remembers nothing. Caleb remembers </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He could see the haunted eyes as Caleb watched the man burned, screaming in agony. The frozen composure as he looked down. With a quick slap and a kiss to the forehead, he gets Caleb out of his head. He can help Caleb forget, but at least, he can help him go forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>6) Nott</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sticky fingers were something the Nott had. Molly understands that. His fingers were sticky sometimes during his first year of life. Though, his sticky fingers were more of curiosity while hers was from compulsion. So, he tries to teach. Tries to get her to be less selfish with her sticky fingers. He won’t stop her, no, but he can encourage her to use them differently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>7) Caduceus</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s not sure what to think of with Caduceus. The tall firbolg has been a steady force for the others during the time he’s been dead. Caduceus gives calm smiles and wise words. But sometimes, he sees the firbolg become a little unsteady. A little unsure. He would sit next to Caduceus, drink his tea. And lets Caduceus lean against him, and feels the weight alleviate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>8) Essek</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finds it funny how his friends dragged Essek into their group. The drow clearly felt out of place. He doesn’t blame Essek. Their group is utter chaos. He can see the fondness grow in Essek’s eyes, but the drow is unsure how to integrate himself in. So much like Caleb, he would think. He loops an arm into Essek’s, dragging him to Caleb and wonderful Yasha. What Essek lacks, he can give help in someone similar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>9) Molly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes...he’s quiet. Unnaturally so. He hates it so much. He wants to be the showman he is and show off his feathers. But he’s stuck with the feeling of dirt in his throat and darkness surrounding him. He feels a hand on his shoulder and sees Yasha smiling at him. She gets him up on his feet and leads him to the others. He’s placed between her and Caleb, who leans against him as the wizard holds a book. Jester comes up and excitedly shows him the drawings she drew in her sketchbook as Fjord comes and places a blanket around him. Caduceus gives him a cup of warm tea, and Nott sits by his feet, counting the trinkets and baubles she’s acquired. Beau obnoxiously lays herself across his and Yasha’s laps, though the sentiment is welcomed. Essek dims the candles a little and gives him a gentle pat on the shoulder before he departs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s lulled into a fuzzy feeling. Of warmth and safety. Of comfort and home. He feels more secure, more stable in his being. He yawns, smiling as he leans against Yasha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m Molly, he thinks to himself. And I’m real.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Zuala</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Idea: Basically, me being self-indulgent of what if Zuala survived and met Mollymauk</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Zuala had met Molly sometime after she reunited with Yasha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She and Yasha had separated during their escape from their tribe. Zuala did not know where Yasha had gone and could only hope that she was alright. A year after leaving Xhorhas and wandering through the Empire, Zuala finds a familiar mop of black and white hair, tailing behind a loud, excitable Tiefling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a joyful reunion as she and Yasha held each other close, crying happy tears. From the corner of her eye, she sees the Tiefling’s tail droop before he walks into a tent. Zuala joins the motley carnival crew that Yasha has acquainted herself with. But she had not seen the Tiefling in a while, which seemed to disappoint Yasha. It looked like the Tiefling (“Molly, his name is Molly,” Yasha told her happily) was avoiding them for some odd reason. When Yasha goes off to answer one of the Storm Lord’s calls, Zuala finds Molly alone in a tent he’s sharing with Gustav and Desmond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you not like me?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly blinked. “What? No. No! You’re wonderful,” Molly quickly said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But why avoid us? Avoid Yasha?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly let out a quiet hurt noise. He tried to cover it up with a cough, but Zuala wasn’t fooled. “I’m not…,” he paused. “I didn’t mean to avoid her. I just don’t wanna be selfish.” He huffed, crossing both his arms and legs as if to protect himself. “When Yasha came, I was the one who brought her into the group. Helped her get used to people. Helped her through her bad nights. Waited for her when she left on her first call from her god.” He looked away. “I love her. Not like you do, but I love Yasha. And I care about her. You’re her </span>
  <em>
    <span>wife</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I’m willing to give up being happy as long as she’s happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But she’s not,” Zuala said, surprising Molly. “She misses you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen,” Zuala calmly said, taking his hands into hers. “I love Yasha.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you did marry her,” Molly quipped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I want her happy, too,” she continued. “And I don’t think she would be happy with just one of us. So let’s get along, okay? I really like to get to know her favorite person.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly raised an eyebrow. “Oh, I think you’re mistaken,” he scoffed. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> are her favorite person.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I know so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is not a fight you will win, Mr. Molly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bring it on, flower.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time Yasha finally comes back, she finds her wife and best friend curled up next to each other asleep. Smiling, she settles beside Molly, sandwiching him between them.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. New Faces, Old Bonds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Idea: Modern with Magic + "Yasha had a sibling."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was more of a Yasha-centric piece as I was doing it, but I love her as much as I love Molly.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yasha had a sibling. Has, she insisted, not had. She refused to believe that he was gone like that. It was a story she had told her friends. How after she left Xhorhas, she was placed in the foster system and was placed in a home that was filled with life and color. And there, she met a lavender tiefling name Mollymauk Tealeaf, who was full of life, love, and mischief. He was the first to welcome her and the first to make her feel like she belonged. She loved him so much. She never wanted to be apart from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then one day, their caretaker was accused of drug possession and trafficking. It became a huge scandal and child services got involved to take them away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To take them apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She remembers Molly crying out for her as they shoved him into a car. How she tried to run after the car only to be pulled back into a different car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hasn’t seen him in ten years. Through those years, she had met some new friends. Became a family with them. But she knew she would never feel complete without him. But here she was, celebrating another Winter’s Crest without him. She looked over at the pile of gifts under the tree. Most of them were for Luc while the rest decided on doing a secret exchange. She’s glad to see that Fjord likes the set of weights she got for him. She didn’t know who was her presenter, of course. She hopes whatever her gift was, it wasn’t too ostentatious for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up as Jester gasps in happiness. “It’s a scrapbook kit!” she squealed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I noticed that you didn’t buy a new set yet,” Veth beamed, looking happy with herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, thank you, Veth,” Jester cooed, hugging the halfling. “I think everyone except Yasha and Caleb got their presents. Speaking of, where’s Caleb?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeza shrugged. “I haven’t seen him since this morning. He left in a hurry saying that he would meet us at the party, but…” Yeza quick to pick up Luc before the child could trip and fall. “It’s weird. He’s usually punctual. Has anyone heard from him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got a call from him in the afternoon,” Beau admitted. “Told me not to pick him up for the party. Kinda suspicious if you ask me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should we call him?” Caduceus suggested. “I’m sure nothing bad is going on with him, but him to be this late is worrying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the door opens, revealing a red-faced, panting Caleb, leaning forward and keeping himself up with his hands on his knees. “I,” he breathed, straightening up, “I am sorry I am late.” As if he didn’t cause any distress, he walked further in, not closing the door. “I had some issues to take care of.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay, Caleb?” Veth asked, walking over to the human.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay, Veth,” he assured. “Did I miss the exchange?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, uh, we finished Jester’s, but we haven’t gotten to you or Yasha yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gud, that’s gud,” Caleb nodded. “Uh, Yasha, I am your presenter for this exchange.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cay-leb~!” Jester whined, flailing her arms about. “You’re not supposed to tell the person until after they get their present!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is this present, Caleb?” Yasha asked. She noticed that he wasn’t holding anything. No box. Then again, the present could be small enough that he could fit in his pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He should be coming up in a bit,” Caleb answered. He? “He wanted to prepare himself.” Caleb scratched the back of his neck. “It took me quite a while to find him. Luckily, Essek lent some help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beau raised a brow. “Him? Are you trying to hook my very lesbian girlfriend up with a dude?” Beau laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nien, </span>
  <em>
    <span>nein</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Caleb exclaimed. “I, uh, I decided to find someone for you. Someone important to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Find someone...important...to her. Yasha’s eyes widen. “Caleb, what-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yasha?” a voice so familiar to her softly called out. They all looked over at the doorway, and Yasha’s heart seized. There at the doorway, holding a small bouquet of mismatch flowers (</span>
  <em>
    <span>her favorite ones</span>
  </em>
  <span>), was a lavender Tiefling. He stood there, looking at her as he took a couple of steps into the room. He gave a small smile. “I’m sorry it’s been so long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Molly?” Yasha gasped, her voice filled with so many emotions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The one and only, charm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasha lunged, tackling Molly into a hug as the floodgates opened. She sobbed into his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her. She felt her heart swell and a puzzle piece fit back in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt complete.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Feral</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Idea: Connected to Mute. The Mighty Nein + Mute, Feral Molly</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter fought with me a lot, so the ending is kinda weird. But enjoy the Mighty Nein and their first encounters with a mute and feral Mollymauk</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>1)Yasha</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first time Yasha saw Molly in what he considered a lesser state was when she had come back from a task from the Storm Lord. She returned to the circus at night and headed straight to Molly’s tent, only to find he wasn’t there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gustav,” she quietly called out as she entered the ringmaster’s tent. “Gustav.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh, hm? Yasha?” Gustav groaned as he woke up. He rubbed at his sleepy eyes. “Yasha, dear, Molly’s tent is that way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Molly’s not in there,” Yasha murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not...there…,” Gustav muttered, half asleep. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open. “Shit!” The half-elf sprang off his sleeping mat and rushed out of the tent. “Of all the times,” Gustav panicked. “Molly?!” he called out, not caring if he woke up the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gustav, what’s happening?” Yasha asked, worried that something happened to her friend. “Is Molly okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gustav turned to her, nervous. “He’s...okay physically. I’m not sure about how he is mentally,” he answered. “You remember how we’ve told you about how we found him?” She nodded at his question. “Sometimes Molly has very bad nights and ends up acting very differently. Not the usual Molly. More...feral, I guess. Could you go wake Desmond up? I wouldn’t suggest looking for him. Let me and Desmond handle it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-okay,” Yasha replied. Gustav nodded at her before walking off to find the tiefling. Yasha turned to go get Desmond but then saw movement from underneath one of the carts. She knew she was told to get Desmond, but instincts told her to investigate. She went over and looked underneath. A pair of red eyes stared back at her. “Molly?” Yasha’s darkvision adjusted her sight, and right under the cart was Molly, who looked terrified. “Molly, what are you doing under there-?” She tried to reach out to him but flinched back as he hissed at her and scuttled back a bit. She now understood what Gustav meant when Molly wouldn’t be his usual self. It seemed like in this state, Molly did not seem to deem her as safe. She’s not going to lie, it hurt her a little that her friend didn’t seem to think that. She should really get Gustav or Desmond...but maybe…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steeling herself, she reached under the cart, quickly grabbing Molly by the back of his shirt. Despite the feral noises he was letting out, she pulled him towards her. She sat and held him against her, ignoring the scratches he was digging into her gloves and skin. She knows he’s more scared than angry, so she waits until he’s calm. She tries her best to soothe him. Yasha’s not used to this position. It’s usually Molly who took care of her. But for Molly, she would do her best.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Gustav finds them, they’re leaning against the cart, curled up clinging to each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>2)Nott</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly, it’s Nott who discovers Molly in his feral state. She was kind of suspicious of Yasha and Molly to begin with honestly. So when Yasha went back upstairs after informing the others that she and Molly would be upstairs, the goblin planned to sneak into their room to see if they were planning anything nefarious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She just didn’t expect Yasha to be out of the room at the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she snuck in, she thought both of them left until she saw that Yasha and Molly’s stuff were still in the room. Feeling itchy, she went to the bags and started to open them up. Before she could go digging into the bags, she heard a low growl. It didn’t sound like Yasha, her growl was more guttural. Slowly, Nott turned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She screamed. She is pinned down by Molly, who was glaring and hissing at her. Yasha burst through the room. “Molly!” she exclaimed. The lavender tiefling snapped his head towards her. “Molly, she’s not a threat.” He points at the opened bags. “You’ve told me before, she has itchy fingers. Don’t you remember that?” He squinted at her before looking back at Nott. He sniffed at her a couple of times, hisses, and then scurries back under the bed. Yasha sighed before picking up Nott and exiting the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck was that?!” Nott hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasha thinks she going to get a headache from this…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>3)Jester</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Yasha finally explained the whole feral Molly thing to them, Jester wanted to test her luck and try to see if Molly was okay with her. Yasha was reluctant at first but gave into Jester’s logic of her and Molly being the same race.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll need to stay in the room so that nothing bad happens to either of you,” Yasha demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything will be fine, Yasha,” Jester cheerfully sang as they walked into the room. As assumed, the room looked empty, but in her peripheral, Jester saw a flicker of movement under the bed. Bouncing on her heels, she went and sat on the floor in front of the bed. “Hi, Molly!” she greeted. Jester doesn’t get a response for a few moments. She started to feel a little worried until she heard a curious sound from under the bed. Molly peeked from under the bed, red eyes  looked curious and wondering. Jester smiled. “Hi!” she waved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly (that’s what he remembers Charm calling him) looked owlishly at the blue one. She seemed loud and bright, but not dangerous. He looked over to Charm, who was calmly, but worryingly, standing to the side. So, this blue person wasn’t a threat like Little Green, he concluded. Looking at her once again, he noticed how similar she was to him. Was she like him? No, she was different. She was untouched by trauma. He felt a sudden protectiveness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Molly?-Whoa!” Jester squeaked as Molly was suddenly at her face, sniffing her. She froze, letting Molly inspect her. She watched as he circled her like a cat (she briefly wonders if he can purr) before he sat in front of her with a tilt of his head. He leans in and gently bonks his head against hers, rubbing his cheek against hers. Getting what he was doing, she nuzzled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasha sighed in relief as she watched the tieflings nuzzle each other. She wonders what kind of nickname Molly would give Jester.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>4)Fjord</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fjord didn’t have to deal with a feral Molly during the first time since he was respecting both Yasha and Molly’s privacy. When Molly finally came down, he was his normal weird self. Jester was justifiably worried for her race-sibling and Nott apologized for her sticky fingers, but Molly simply shrugged it off as if to say no hard feelings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It ended up happening again two weeks later just when Yasha had left to chase another storm. Fjord woke up to a lot of scuffling but didn’t hear the door open. Which meant Molly was still in the room. He remembered Jester and Nott saying that Molly hid under the bed, which was ironic all things considering. Rubbing his eyes, Fjord sat up and looked over just in time to see a tail slink back under the bed across from his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Molly?” Fjord called out gently. “You okay?” He simply hears a low growl from below. As terrifying as that sounded, Fjord got off the bed and sat on the floor. “You, uh, you need anything? Yasha isn’t here, so I can’t bring her here…” He hears Molly whine. “Do you want me to bring Jester? I can go and-” Fjord hears a distress noise from under the bed, stopping him in his tracks. “Do...do you want me to stay?” Fjord asked. He doesn’t get a response. “I mean, I can, but I don’t know what to do other than just talk. Don’t really know what to talk about though.” Fjord jumped as Molly peeked from under the bed, glowing red eyes staring, looking curious. “I, uh, guess I can tell you about how Jester, Beau, and I met.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Around halfway through, Fjord hears Molly snoring. He lets out a relieved sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>5)Beau</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being underground is terrible. Being underground in a tight space is worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being underground in a tight space while with someone who was once buried alive is the worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Molly? Molly! Don’t-shit! Stay with me, you asshole!” Beau shouted as she saw Molly give a look of pure terror and panic. He was spiraling badly. He was scratching at the dirt, breaking his nails, causing his fingers to bleed. His breath quickened, making him feel light-headed and his vision started to tunnel. He needed to get out,</span>
  <em>
    <span> get out</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <b>
    <em>GET OUT-</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>*WHACK*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gasped at the blow to his face. He looks to see the Unpleasant One with her fist outstretched. “I know this isn’t a good time, but I need you here with me,” Unpleasant One said. “Say something.” Scowling at her, he tries…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...and nothing comes out. Eyes widen. He whimpers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Unpleasant One hissed. “Okay, okay, don’t freak. The others are gonna get us. We just have to wait.” He </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> wait. The tight space started to feel tighter and smaller than before. He can’t focus, he can’t breathe. He backs himself against a gravelly wall and slides down. He presses his forehead against his knees, his hands pressed against his temple. It felt too much like a grave. Too much like before. Too dark. Too suffocating. Too-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels hands grab and squeeze his own. He looks up and sees Unpleasant One again. “Hey, you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>okay</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she emphasized. “Breath with me. Like this.” She started doing some sort of ritualistic heaving. It confused him, but he followed Unpleasant One’s lead. Slowly, he felt himself calm down. His mind lulled into a bit of a safe haze. “Wow, okay, meditation was actually good for something,” she muttered. “Keep breathing okay? I can hear the others digging through.” He squeezed her hands, feeling anchored by her touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the others get to them, Molly is still holding her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>6)Caleb</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of Molly coming back from his regressive state the next day, he’s still pretty feral and unable to speak for quite some time. He still hasn’t come back from his regressive state. Understandably, Molly went through an ordeal that probably triggered him severely. Caleb knew that was like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And of course, trauma can just hit you for no reason. Such as right now, as Caleb stared at the fire during his watch. Well, he was trying to be on the watch. But his head was filled with terrible thoughts. What’s worse was that Frumpkin was not here. The fey cat was hurt in action, pushing him back into the feywild. Caleb dug his fingers into the ground. It was going to be a long night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly woke up, feeling like something was wrong. He wasn’t sure what, but he should take a look. He carefully released himself from Charm’s hold before quietly sitting up. He sees in front of the fire, Flame was there, his expression haunted and strained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly cocked his head, curious. Then he realized that the fluffy friend Flame had was not around. Did Flame miss his fluffy friend? Molly missed the fluffy friend, too. Flame said he can bring fluffy friend back tomorrow, but Molly can see that Flame missed fluffy friend. Maybe Molly can help Flame? The Tiefling carefully crawled towards Flame. Flame made no movement to indicate he noticed Molly. Tilting his head, Molly nudged his head against Flame’s arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb jumped at the sudden contact, about to take out his dagger, when he noticed the shade of purple. “Mollymauk,” Caleb breathed. “You gave me quite a fright. Why are you up?” Molly simply nudged against Caleb’s arm again. “What are you...doing?” Caleb realized that Molly’s actions were similar to how Frumpkin would when the cat noticed Caleb’s distress. “O-oh, Mollymauk, you don’t-oh!” Molly laid his head against his shoulder and </span>
  <em>
    <span>purred</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Caleb flushed at the action, but in a way, it was very endearing and adorable. Molly looked owlishly at the wizard and gave a little hand gesture. Luckily, Caleb recognized the gesture, having observed Molly and Yasha interact. The wizard learned that it wasn’t a formal kind of signing, but rather a made-up version made just for Molly. “I...I’m okay, ja,” Caleb answered. “You don’t have to do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly scowled at Flame. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Need it?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he signed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-Well, possibly,” Flame murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I help.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Molly nudged against Flame’s arm again, pouting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah...alright, I suppose,” Flame sighed. “Just for a little while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Yasha wakes for her watch, she finds Molly laying his head on Caleb’s lap, and Caleb carding his hands through purple locks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>7)Caduceus</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they resurrect Molly from his grave, he hisses and growls at them, fangs and all. It’s fortunate that Yasha is there, and it seems that Molly at least recognized her. He clings to her as he warms up to the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only one he stays away from is Caduceus. Logically, Caduceus is a stranger to Molly. However, everyone tends to love Caduceus and the firbolg’s calm and chill nature. Molly avoided the firbolg like the plague. Hiding behind any of the others when Caduceus came near. Most of them weren’t really sure what to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caduceus had an idea of what to do. He just had to wait. It would be worth it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The opportunity arises when Caduceus is meditating under the tree of the Xhorhaus. His ear twitched as he heard the entrance to the roof open. He opened one eye and saw Molly peeking up from the trapdoor. He closed his eye and waited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly squinted at the stranger of his pack. The stranger reeked of death and decay. But something was different today. Molly slowly crawled out from the entrance and towards the stranger as quietly as possible. The stranger still had his eyes closed when Molly crawled in front of him. The tiefling leaned in and sniffed. Yes, something smelled different. There was still a hint of death and decay, but it was not as overpowering as it was once before. The stranger smelled...sweeter. Floral. Like life. Molly made an inquisitive trill, leaning closer as he sniffed more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hello,” the stranger hummed, surprising Molly. Molly scuffled back a bit. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to startle you. Do you want something, Mr. Molly?” Molly blinked at the stranger before leaning in to sniff. “Ah, you’re wondering about my scent.” The stranger reached under his vest and took out a long stem of a flower that was a similar shade to his skin, holding it out to Molly. With wide eyes, Molly snatched the lavender and looked in awe at the flower’s coloring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caduceus smiled as the Tiefling looked back at him with a look of interest. “Would you like to see more?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>8)Essek</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They did not anticipate Essek coming to their place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They did not expect him to come into the house </span>
  <em>
    <span>unannounced</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry for the sudden arrival,” he greeted. “I just wanted to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, Essek, you need to leave!” Beau exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Why-?” Essek is interrupted when he’s tackled to the ground by a lavender mass. He’s about to attack whoever tackled him when Caleb shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Essek, no! Stay still!” the human shouted. Essek froze as he looked up to see a lavender Tiefling glaring down at him, fangs bared out in a snarl. He’s not sure what to do. “Mollymauk,” the drow heard Caleb slowly say, “it’s okay. This is a friend.” The Tiefling - Mollymauk, Essek noted to himself - looked up at Caleb. “Mollymauk, Essek is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” With the emphasis of friend, Mollymauk tilted his head before looking down at the drow he was pinning down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the tiefling </span>
  <em>
    <span>sniffs</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. Essek looked at the others with an incredulous look. They all just gave a sheepish look. Essek then heard Molly give a curious trill as he sniffed close to the drow’s left hip. Before the Tiefling could go any further, Yasha lifted Molly off of Essek, holding him like a baby. Caleb helps Essek back on his feet. “So,” Essek started, “care to explain?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>9)Molly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day, Molly is more or less like himself after weeks of being in a regressive, feral state. He was honestly confused about all the changes that have happened between the time of his death and his resurrection, but shrugged it off. “Eh, what can you do?” he had said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, how much do you remember from being feral?” Beau asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's kinda blurry,” Molly shrugged. “I mostly remember scents.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you were sniffing us a lot,” Fjord said. “What was with that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly rubbed his chin. “Well, my nose has been sensitive to smells,” he explained. “It kinda ends up with me knowing someone based on scent.” He pointed at Yasha. “Like, Yasha. She smells like rain. Not like harsh rain. Like light rain sprinkling on grass and flowers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is oddly specific.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, oh, what do the rest of us smell like?” Jester gasped excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Molly drawled out before booping Jester’s nose. “You, my dear, smell a lot like lollipops.” He looks at Fjord. “You usually smell like seawater, but now there’s a hint of flowers. Maybe a bit of seaweed.” He nods his head at Beau. “She smells like sweat. Like just out of training sweat. Not post-sex sweat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too much information,” Fjord coughed, looking flushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Also, I think there’s something….electric now? I’m not sure how to describe it.” Molly looked at Nott-Veth. “You used to smell like vodka. But I think it changed into something else,” he hummed. “Like there’s still an alcohol smell, but it’s lighter. Also gunpowder?” Molly turned his head to Caleb. “You obviously smell like paper and ink. But there’s also a hint of leather and smoke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that tracks,” Caleb mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Mr. Caduceus smells like death and decay,” Molly pointed out. “Well, less so right now. I think you covered it up a bit?” Molly leaned close to Caduceus and sniffed. “Lavender?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Essek?” Veth asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?” Molly asked, raising an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right, you didn’t officially meet him. He came by yesterday, and you tackled him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly stared at Veth as he went through his shoddy memories. “Wait, you mean the really handsome drow?” After bouts of confirmation, Molly tapped his chin in thought, trying to remember. “I can’t quite remember his scent, but I think I remember smelling Jester on him.” Molly let out a scandalized gasp. “Jester, are you having secret dalliances?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jester let out a laugh, playfully hitting Molly’s shoulder. “What? No!” she giggled. “I don’t know why he would-oh! Wait! Maybe it’s because he still has the umbrella I painted for him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umbrella? Painted?” Molly questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly sat as his friends started going about tales of their journeys. A single thought goes through his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He missed this.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Balcony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Idea: Modern with Magic + "Ever since the new neighbors moved in next door a week ago, Frumpkin has been desperately trying to get out onto the balcony."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So......<br/>Episode 110 was a lot....<br/>I need fluff</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ever since the new neighbors moved in next door a week ago, Frumpkin has been desperately trying to get out onto the balcony. Caleb was at wit’s end because he doesn’t know why his cat is acting like this. Frumpkin didn’t like the balcony ever since the familiar got snatched and killed by a passing falcon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Caleb, please, just let him on the balcony!” Veth complained once again as Frumpkin screeched, pressing himself against the glass door of the balcony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Frumpkin,” Caleb chided, walking up to the cat. “Why will you not tell me why you are doing this?” Caleb was exasperated. He lost bouts of sleep because his cat was more focused on trying to get to the balcony instead of laying by Caleb’s side. “Frumpkin,” Caleb sighed, reaching to the cat, only to flinch back when the bengal cat hissed. “Why are you like this?” The wizard decided to look out the balcony to the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He comes to the realization that he’s never taken the time to see the new neighbors. He was not really the type to go out and meet new people. Now he kinda wished he was more sociable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because across from their balcony was another balcony. And on the balcony was a beautiful lavender Tiefling lounging on a small couch. On his lap was a cat that the tiefling was affectionately petting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Caleb choked out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? What’s wrong?” Veth asked, suddenly being protective.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nein, nothing’s wrong!” Caleb quickly said. “Just...I now see why Frumpkin is so determined to get out on the balcony. Come look.” With a raised brow, Veth hopped off of the living room couch and stood with Caleb to look out the balcony. The tiefling’s cat now positioned itself to scarf around his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so Frumpkin just wants to make a friend,” Veth realized, reaching for the door handle. Caleb quickly stopped her, his social anxiety skyrocketing. “Caleb? You okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am...do I look okay?” he asked, suddenly conscious of his appearance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look fine,” Veth assured. “Why do you ask?” Veth side glanced to look at the tiefling again. “Did he say something to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha-no, Veth. We haven’t even met yet,” Caleb sighed exasperatedly. “I’m just….and he’s….he’s very shiny….and….pretty.” Caleb blushed. He’s not used to talking about love interests with anyone. Even with Veth, it’s weird because she tends to act like a mother around him, and then he would remember having very awkward talks with his late mother when he told her about Astrid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oohhh,” the halfling realized. “Really, you look fine, Caleb. If he doesn’t see that, then he’s not worth it.” She patted the small of his back before opening the balcony before he could stop her. “Hi there!” she shouted, getting the Tiefling’s attention. “Never seen you here before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I did just recently move in,” the tiefling chuckled, getting up and leaning against the railing. “Mollymauk Tealeaf. You live here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no, just visiting my friend here,” Veth explained. “I’m Veth Brenatto. And my friend-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Frumpkin, nein-!” She heard Caleb shout before a blur past by her and jumped to the other balcony, right into a surprised Molly’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hello!” Molly laughed. Caleb looked mortified as Frumpkin climbed onto Molly to the other graceful feline still scarfed around the tiefling’s neck. “Are you the gentleman that’s caught my darling Selena’s attention?” Molly looked up and Caleb met his eyes. “Oh, why, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hello there</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Molly purred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb flushed, feeling a shiver up his back as Molly gave a flirtatious smirk. “A-ah, hallo,” Caleb greeted, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m terribly sorry about Frumpkin, he doesn’t usually act like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s fine, Mr.-?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Caleb. Caleb Widogast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Mr. Caleb,” Molly started, letting both cats just climb all over him, “I don’t mind being snuggled by two lovely felines.” He chuckled at the two cats in his arms. “If you don’t mind that is.” It looked really cute, Frumpkin and Molly’s cat (Selena, he notes to himself) nudging at each other in Molly’s arms. Caleb could die a happy man with that image in mind. “Would you like to discuss a possible kitty playdate?” Molly asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb froze. Was Molly asking because he’s interested in Caleb or was he actually just talking about a day where they could just let their cats hang out together? Luckily, Veth answered Molly’s question for him. “He would love to!” she exclaimed. “Though, I don’t think it’s best to talk about it on the balcony. Birds tend to swoop down and grab things.” Veth’s eyes widen. “Oh, why don’t you come over? I’m sure Caleb would be okay with that. Right, Caleb?” She nudged him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-ah, ja, ja, that would be a good idea,” Caleb stuttered. Oh gods, he was a disaster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great, I’ll be right there,” Molly responded. “Quick question, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should I just jump over to your balcony?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. And They Were Roommates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Idea: Modern with Magic + And They Were Roommates</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Caleb, Essek, and Molly were roommates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Actually, Caleb and Essek were officially roommates while Molly tended to crash there because apparently, two workaholic wizards living together were </span>
  <em>
    <span>horrible</span>
  </em>
  <span> at taking care of themselves. Molly lived across the hall with Yasha. Originally, Molly didn’t come by much in the beginning because Caleb was living with Veth at the time. But then Veth moved back with her husband and child, and Essek moved in with Caleb because the drow desperately wanted to get out of the family house (he didn’t actually say that, but it was heavily implied).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly was actually terrified after the first week of the two wizards living together because neither had come out at all during that week. It wasn’t until Molly took the spare key and let himself into the apartment, only to find the organized mess both wizards had placed themselves in. Both prodigal wizards had looked sleep-deprived, starving, and exhausted. Molly had, in good faith, knocked both of them out to force them to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ever since then, Molly pretty much became a frequent visitor to make sure neither wizards are going to kill themselves from self-neglect. And sometimes he would stay over, mostly when Yasha wasn’t home and doing another one of the Stormlord’s tasks. It lead to a lot of emotionally draining talks on his part. But in a way, he felt closer to both wizards after them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So are they dating?” Beau asked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which is probably why he was in this position. “Excuse me?” he questioned back, confused. “What the fuck are you talking about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Essek and Caleb,” Beau answered. “Are they dating each other?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you asking this?” Molly queried. “Seriously, why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beau looked around to make sure no one was listening. Which he felt was kinda stupid because they were having brunch at a cafe. “So, there’s this bet going on…,” Beau started explaining. Oh, now he understands. “Caleb and Essek have been acting weird lately. Somehow, Jester and Veth think that they’re dating, but just not telling anyone. So there’s a betting pool right now on if they’re dating or not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And where’s your stance on this?” Molly asked, amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think they are,” the monk shrugged. “I mean, they hole themselves up in that apartment of theirs a lot when they decide to do ‘research.’” Molly could hear the innuendo. “So what do you think? I mean, you are kinda like their housekeeper since you’ve been spending a lot of time at their place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would resent that statement if it weren’t so true,” Molly chuckled as he started to think. He has spent a lot of time with Caleb and Essek. The tiefling would often be sitting on the couch doing his own thing as he listened to both wizards talk to each other over there research and studies. He thought back to all the conversations those two had, wondering if there was ever a change in how they talked to each other. And he can’t think of any changes. Sure, Caleb and Essek had some serious in-depth talks with each other, but Molly didn’t hear any changes in their tone that even suggested those two being in a relationship. “Nope,” Molly finally said. “I don’t think they’re dating.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep,” Molly answered, his lips popping at the ‘p’. “As you said, I’ve been spending a lot of time around them. I haven’t heard or seen anything different going on with them.” With that, Molly picked up his sugary drink and drank through the straw. Beau looked at him in disgust, and he smirked, remembering how she once tasted his drink and being utterly appalled with how sugary it was. Then he sees her attention caught by his wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell is that?” she asked, pointing at the bracelet on his wrist. Around Molly’s wrist was a gold charm bracelet, decorated with small diamonds, moon and star charms, and what looked to be a runed pendant. Beau had seen that bracelet. It was in Molly’s list of things to save money for. Because that thing was expensive as fuck and pretty much out of Molly’s usual price range.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm? Oh, you mean this?” Molly referred to the bracelet. “Essek got it for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beau blinked. “Essek...got it for you,” she slowly repeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Molly chuckled. “I just came by one day and he just handed it to me. Said that it was a thank you for making sure that he and Caleb weren’t dead on their feet.” His lips pursed. “Funny enough, on the same day, Caleb came back from his class later than usual and got me this new necklace.” Molly reached into his shirt and pulled out a silver chain with a single pendant of the Moonweaver. “Nice of them to gift me for my efforts. It’s hard to take care of two stubborn assholes. Ah, but do I care about them.” As he giggled, the gears in Beau’s head started to turn as she realized something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fjord and Jester were having a movie night together when Beau slammed open their door. “Jester, you will not fucking believe what I just found out!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Bite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Idea: Vampire AU</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Molly awoke to the feeling of lips trailing up his neck. In the past, he would freeze in fear, but this was different. “Mr. Caleb,” Molly sighed contentedly.</p><p>“Mr. Mollymauk,” Caleb purred against Molly’s neck.</p><p>“Sounds like you have a plan there,” Molly teased. “Do you plan to make a meal out of me, dear?” He smirks as he feels a hand slide underneath his nightgown. “Here I am all defenseless, and you’re taking advantage of me.”</p><p>“I don’t hear any complaints.”</p><p>“No, you do not.” Molly turned and wrapped his arms around the vampire. “Eat me all you want, Mr. Caleb.” With that, he leaned up and captured Caleb’s lips. As Caleb kissed back, both of his hands slipped underneath Molly’s nightgown, exposing the other’s skin to the chill air. Molly shivered and nipped at Caleb’s bottom lip to tease the vampire.</p><p>Caleb let out a low growl, grinding down</p><p>
  <b> <em>BANG BANG BANG</em> </b>
</p><p>Molly and Caleb jumped apart as someone banged on the door. “Hey, stop fucking in there and get up!” Beau’s voice rang through. “It’s time for breakfast!” After hearing footsteps moving away from their room, both groaned in frustration.</p><p>“Verdammit,” Caleb cursed.</p><p>“We were <em> so </em> close,” Molly moaned, holding Caleb tighter.</p><p>“I know, schatz, I know.” Despite Molly’s insistent hold, Caleb sat up and away from Molly. “You should go have breakfast before Beau steals all the bacon again.” Molly gripped Caleb’s wrist before the redhead could get off of him.</p><p>“Did you have any blood, yet?” Molly asked.</p><p>Caleb gave Molly a smile, taking Molly’s hand and kissing the inside of his wrist. “I was able to have some pig’s blood last night,” Caleb admitted. “I should be okay for a while, katzchan. At least, until dinner.”</p><p>Molly gave a sultry smirk. “Dinner, huh?” he giggled. “Why not skip to the dessert?”</p><p>“Behave, liebling,” Caleb warned but was smirking also. “You should go downstairs soon. I do believe I smell Yasha coming back through the garden.” He watches as Molly’s eyes brighten before Molly jumps out of the bed and out the door. The vampire smiles fondly.</p><p>He remembered a year back when he first met Molly. He was on the run from a vampire coven, one that Caleb had to constantly drive away from his territory. Caleb brought in Molly (after a lot of struggling on Molly’s part) and had helped him recover from whatever he escaped from. Within that week of just them (and Veth), they grew to tolerate each other (re: fall in love). Caleb, however, did not expect the cavalry that was set on saving Molly from the “evil vampire”.</p><p>Luckily, the situation was diffused, and no one got seriously hurt. It ended up with Molly’s friends using Caleb’s home as a base of operations. And oddly, Caleb didn’t mind. In fact, his mansion felt a lot less lonely than it was before. And now here they are a year later.</p><p>“Gods dammit, Molly, how the fuck are you always first to greet Yasha?!” Beau complained. Molly simply stuck his tongue out as he clung to his werewolf best friend. Yasha simply let them banter, also clinging to Molly.</p><p>“Suck it, Beau! Your relationship with Yasha will never surpass our soul relationship!” Molly bragged.</p><p>“Is Yasha back?! I want a hug, too!”</p><p>“Jester, slow down.”</p><p>Caleb chuckled. Oh, how things have changed.</p><p>~~</p><p>The vampire was in his study when Molly found him. It was evening, very close to dinner time. “Mr. Caleb~,” Molly purred as he closed the door.</p><p>Caleb looked up from his book, smiling at his lover. “Mr. Mollymauk,” he greeted back. The sound of the door locking doesn’t escape his ears before Molly sensually approaches him. “Seems like you have a plan brewing, Mollymauk.” </p><p>“Maybe so,” Molly chuckled, wrapping his arms around Caleb. “Maybe this plan has to do with having some dessert before dinner.” Capturing Caleb’s lips, Caleb placed his hands on Molly’s hips, pulling him close.</p><p>“Careful. You may ruin your appetite.”</p><p>“Mmm, am I ruining yours?”</p><p>“Never.”</p><p>Molly moved back a bit. “I believe you were going to eat me.”</p><p>Caleb hummed noncommitedly, pushing Molly back a bit until the couch arm hit the back of his knees. “Are we talking literally or figuratively?” He watches as Molly gives a smug smirk as he lets his loose shirt fall away from his shoulders, showing off the tantalizing skin hiding the blood vessels underneath.</p><p>“Why not both? I seem to recall our time being rudely interrupted this morning. And you said you would be good until the evening. And guess what? It’s evening.” Caleb growled, pushing Molly back onto the couch and pinning him down. “That’s right, dear. Eat me.”</p><p>“You are walking into dangerous territory, Mollymauk,” Caleb warned with no heat in his voice. “Very dangerous territory.”</p><p>“Nothing I haven’t traversed before,” Molly chuckled. “Now, Caleb, dear.”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Bite me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Trapped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Idea: HAHA, GUESS WHO'S SCREAMING OVER EPISODE 111</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>BIG NOTE: THIS SNIPPET IS IN RELATION TO EPISODE 111, WHICH MEAN IT'S A BIT SPOILERY, SO DO NOT READ IF YOU WANT TO AVOID SPOILERS</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He felt a tug. And it pulled him in hard. But he felt that he was not the only one that was pulled in. When he became aware, he felt himself floating. He was conscience, but wasn’t. Where was he? He knew he was in his body, but at the same time he wasn’t. What was happening?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome back, Lucien,” a familiar voice said. Wait, what? That wasn’t his name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cree,” a voice that wasn’t his responded back. “How long has it been?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh gods, he panicked. This was his worst nightmare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too long, Nonagon,” the taxabi answered. “There is much to discuss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is,” the bastard in control coolly agreed, taking off the trinkets and baubles on his horns, casting them aside to the dirt. No, no, give them back! He started banging on what felt like a hard glass wall. The bastard flinched, and he smirked, satisfied that he could affect the bastard. “Hmph.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucien?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bastard shook his head. “I’m alright. Just a little headache.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, he felt chains wrap around him and pull him back into a dark abyss. He screamed, struggling to free himself. But the chains wrapped tighter around him, immobilizing him. Trapping him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had no where to escape. He felt his consciousness become numb and quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until he felt nothing but dark emptiness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Molly?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His conscious snapped awake. The chains still held him, but he was more aware. His name. Someone called out his name. He knew who that was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But his body was not his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Molly?” the bastard hummed, tilting his head. “Is that the annoyance’s name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to pull on the chains around him. He wanted to break from these. He wanted out of this nightmare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to go back to his family.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Fanart 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Critrole fanart I've done</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's some more fanart I've done. All of these can be found on my twitter: Redstar_neko</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mighty Nein Playing Cards Ideas</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Molly and Yasha, but that one B99 scene</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Molly and Yasha just chilling</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Widomauk</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>This purple mofo deserves to wear a fucking dress</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Who did you bury?</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Caught</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Idea: Modern with Magic + Secret Relationship + Found out</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short chappie this time around</p><p>Thank you, Liam, for confirming Caleb is Bi. And apologies to Shadowgast shippers, that ship does not make me feel anything, it's Widomauk that's got me by the heartstrings.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Caleb woke up to a sliver of sunlight in his eyes. Groaning, he turned to his side towards the person sleeping next to him. Caleb smiled, seeing Molly lightly snore and drool onto the pillow. He lightly traced one of the tattoos on the tiefling’s cheek and wondered how lucky he was to have this person in his life now. If one were to tell him that he would be in a loving relationship, he would have scoffed and buried his nose back into his book. But here he was, in a loving relationship of six months. It was a little hard, considering that they decided to hide their relationship from the others (Molly, because this was his first actual relationship. Caleb, because he was unsure of how deserving he was of the relationship and avoiding attention). However, he thinks that it’s time to tell the others. They’ll need to talk about it first though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Careful not to wake the other, Caleb slipped out of the covers and heads out of the room, smelling bacon and sausage in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t even started the stove.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly was still asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb was suddenly fully awake as he realized the others were in the living room of his apartment. “</span>
  <span>Scheiße!” he cursed, startled and shocked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning, Caleb!” Jester sang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was are you all doing here?!” Caleb squeaked, subtly and slowly trying to close his bedroom door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This was Veth’s idea to surprise you,” Beau shrugged. “A bit of a celebration for getting that job as a teacher.” Right, he applied to a teaching position an academy in a university a few days ago. With letters of recommendation from Essek, Yussa, and Allura, Caleb got the job easily. “We tried to get Molly to come, but the fucker hasn’t picked up his phone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, Molly didn’t pick up. Because he and Caleb were too busy celebrating last night (he’s pretty sure he’s gonna get a complaint about how loud Molly was). “I’m sure that Molly was just… busy,” Caleb coughed awkwardly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but he could at least come and congratulate you,” Veth huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure he’ll get to it,” Yasha assured. “Molly has been acting differently lately. I think he’s seeing someone.” Caleb doesn’t miss Yasha’s glance at him. He gulped, suddenly feeling scrutinized and judged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caduceus hummed. “In the meanwhile, would anyone like some tea-?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Caleb, dear, why didn’t you wake me up?” a tired voice yawned from behind Caleb. Caleb froze as he heard the door behind him opened and lavender arms wrapped around his waist. “I could’ve helped with breakfast, dear.” By the sound of Molly’s voice, the tiefling wasn’t fully awake and aware of his surroundings. Caleb looked back at the others, who were staring slack jawed (except for Yasha).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” he cleared his throat, “Mollymauk, we have guests.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” Molly hummed. He blinked a bit before seeing the others. “Oh, the gang’s here,” Molly murmured. Suddenly his eyes snapped open. “Oh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT THE FUCK?!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Wands at the Ready</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Idea: Hogwarts AU</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been wanting to do this Au for quite a while but had consistent writer's blocks, but here it is! Enjoy~</p><p>Here are the houses I headcanon the Nein in:<br/>Molly - Hufflepuff<br/>Yasha - Hufflepuff<br/>Caleb - Ravenclaw<br/>Nott/Veth - Slytherin<br/>Jester - Slytherin<br/>Beau - Ravenclaw<br/>Fjord - Gryffindor<br/>Caduceus - Hufflepuff<br/>Essek - Slytherin</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Molly’s head hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t as bad or frequent before, but recently, his headaches were becoming more and more consistent. He was supposed to be working on his Divination studies, but he couldn’t focus. “Molly?” He looked up from his cards to see Yasha’s concerned face. “Are you having a headache again?” she asked softly, sitting beside the poor Tiefling. She cupped his cheek, resulting in Molly whining and burying his face in her palm. “You haven’t seen Professor Trickfoot yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did,” Molly whined, “but the potion she gave me only lasted the morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you wanna go see her again?” Molly quickly shook his head, wincing as his head hurt more. “Why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been going there too much,” he explained. “I think taking the potion too much is making its effects falter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Yasha, Molly!” shouted one very unpleasant tone. Molly groaned, leaning forward to bury his face into the sleeves of his Hufflepuff cloak. “Yeesh, what’s up with you? Did you get a bad fortune or something?” It was a running joke between them. Molly knew the Ravenclaw disliked anything with Divination, but tolerated Molly’s bullshit. So it ended up with them jokingly saying that one or the other had a bad fortune when one of them looked like shit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His head is hurting again,” Yasha explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Again? Didn’t you already see Professor Trickfoot?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please stop talking,” Molly groaned. “All of it is making it worse.” Beau and Yasha look at each other, worried for their friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jester, Caduceus, I’m fine really,” Molly assured, holding up his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you looked unwell during Charms class,” Jester pouted. She wasn’t wrong. He has been feeling a bit under the weather, however, the feeling passed over by the end of class. “Are you sure you’re okay? Yasha and Beau told us yesterday that your headaches have gotten worse.” Of course, dear Yasha and unpleasant Beau would tell the others. They’re assholes, but they cared about each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly gave a assuring smile to both of them. “I swear I’m okay,” he answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you are sure,” Caduceus hummed, handing Molly a cup of tea. “We’re simply concerned.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know,” Molly sighed, taking a sip as Fjord and Nott rushed in. Both were looking concerned, but it seemed like they were thinking about something else. “You two okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another student’s gone missing,” Fjord revealed, his tone solemn. “And another student’s been found.” The announcement sent a chill to them. There had been a string of cases in which one student went missing and then another is found dead. It didn’t matter who it was. There was no pattern, no specific target. The only thing that stayed the same was that the student found dead would have a mark of an eye on them, drawn in blood. The professors tried to be vigilant to protect the students, but somehow students still end up missing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who…,” Jester swallowed, “who’s missing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Calianna,” Nott answered. Jester gasped, covering her mouth. Molly is quick to wrap an arm around her, letting her cry into his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly gave a scowling Essek a sheepish smile. “Essek,this isn’t as bad as it sounds-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>fainted</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Essek emphasized, “in the middle of Defense Against the Dart Arts, Mollymauk. Right in front of me.” The Slytherin gestured to the nurse who was currently attending to another student. “And the nurse said that your blood levels are low.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, now that you’ve said that, it does sound bad,” Molly squeaked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mollymauk, what is going on with you?” the drow asked, sitting at Molly’s bedside. “First, these headaches. Then Jester and Caduceus telling us you’ve been ill-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was not ill!” Molly interjected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And now this fainting spell and the unexplained blood loss,” Essek continued. “Is there something you’re not telling us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly bit his lip. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>swear</span>
  </em>
  <span> I don’t know what’s even happening to me,” Molly answered truthfully. “Do you think I want this to happen to me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would assume not,” Essek scoffed. “This is serious, Mollymauk. I-we are very worried about you.” Molly sighed, understanding where Essek was coming from. Molly’s health was relatively okay thanks to his years with Gustav and the others. But ever since he and his friends started their fourth year, his health has been taking a turn for the worst. He wasn’t sure why. He ended up hiding it, even ignoring it, in favor of looking after his friends during what was called the “Red Eye” case. “Mollymauk-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise, I’ll be fine,” Molly assured. “I’m just more concerned about making sure none of our friends get taken again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am concerned about that also. But please, make sure you are looking after yourself as well,” Essek pleaded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-and for your safety, please be sure to be in groups,” Headmaster de Rolo advised from his podium. “Escort each other back to your respective towers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Do not be alone.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone was on edge. After a week of being missing, Calianna was found. Luckily, she was alive, but she has been placed into a coma due to shock. Strangely, no one has gone missing, which was good, but it put everyone’s paranoia on high. The group had gathered after dinner to discuss who to drop off first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so Fjord first since he’s the only one of us who’s in Gryffindor,” Beau explained. “Then it’s Me and Caleb. And then you guys can split from there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone has their earrings, ja?” Caleb asked. “And our code word?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still object to ‘Yahtzee’,” Essek opposed. Caleb rolled his eyes before looking towards Molly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly wasn’t listening. In fact, it seem like the tiefling was in a daze. He also looked pale. Essek, luckily, had told them about Molly’s fainting spell and the unexplained blood loss earlier that week. It had caused a lot of worry within their circle. It was more concerning was that they weren’t sure what was happening to him. “Mollymauk,” Caleb called out, getting the tiefling’s attention. “You don’t look well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Molly laughed, though his tone made him sound a bit delirious. “I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb scowled, taking a light hold of Molly’s arm. “I’m not an advocator of skipping classes, but maybe you should take the day off tomorrow.” Molly simply tilted his head, and Caleb noticed something. Molly looked….blank. It was unsettling. Even when tired and daze, Molly would show much personality and expression. “Molly? Mollymauk!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That seemed to snap the tiefling out of whatever what was happening in his head. “Huh? What?” he responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Molly, you’re acting pretty weird,” Fjord pointed out. “Well, weirder. And it’s not a good weird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, dude, it’s getting to the point where </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanna actually tuck you into bed,” Beau confessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh gods, please don’t,” Molly gagged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Molly, I really think you should stay in bed tomorrow,” Jester insisted, her lips pouty and her eyes wide and pleading. Molly looked like he was trying so hard to resist his race-sister’s plea. But damn, is Jester really good at making things go her way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, fine!” Molly conceded. He promptly turned to Yasha, holding his arms up like a child. “Please, carry me.” Without any objection, Yasha picked up her friend in a comfortable bridal carry. “Thank you, charm.” Molly looked over and stuck his tongue out at a fuming Beau.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmph, come on, let’s get Fjord back to his house dorm,” Beau huffed as he laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were so many signs that something was very wrong. The issue was that they didn’t realize it fast enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now Molly was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly had stayed in bed to rest as requested by the group while the others went off to do their usual routine. But thinking back on it now, it was the worst idea. Leave their ill friend all alone in the Hufflepuff tower while they were carelessly wandering about. Now there they were standing in the shared room of Molly and Yasha, where glass shards from a broken window were scattered on the floor. Small traces of blood were on Molly’s sheets. Beau was holding a trembling Yasha’s hand as the Headmaster and a few professors surveyed the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Headmaster de Rolo, Molly-,” Fjord started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The headmaster raised a hand to stop Fjord. “I understand you all want to help, but please let us handle this. Is there anywhere Ms. Nydoorin can stay the night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can stay with me, Yasha,” Jester softly offered, taking Yasha’s other hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I can’t,” Yasha choked. “Molly…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ms. Nydoorin, please,” Professor de Rolo, the headmaster’s wife, consoled. “I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to stay here. Especially with how close you and Mr. Tealeaf are.” Jester and Beau gently coaxed Yasha out of the room, trying their best to console their friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb looked into the room before looking at the headmaster. “Is there really nothing we can help with?” he asked. The headmaster sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope not,” the man sighed. “You’re all young. You shouldn’t have to deal with things like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb nodded. “I see,” the redhead nodded. “But understand, Headmaster de Rolo. We are a persistent group. And our friend is in danger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had taken the efforts of Beau, Essek, and Caleb to do extensive research on what or who could have taken Molly. This wasn’t a random kidnapping like the other ones. Molly was specifically targeted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They end up finding a story of a powerful nine-eyed being that had been sealed by a council of witches and wizards. But before it was sealed, it has placed a curse on one of the wizards. That in his bloodline, one child will serve as its vessel. It would gather enough power taken from others to weaken the seal enough to take over the vessel. Fearing for their friend, they found hints of where the seal was, and they all planned to find it at nightfall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where do you think you’re all going?” They got caught by Professor Errenis, who was making rounds about the halls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” Nott said too quickly, raising their suspicion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to try to find your friend, aren’t you?” the professor realized. “No, no, that’s too dangerous. I’m sending you back to your dorms right now-” The elven professor stopped short. His eyes glazed over before he falls over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all turned to stare at Essek in shock. The drow had his wand out, pointed at Professor Errenis’ direction. “We don’t have time for this,” Essek hissed, feeling the blood pumping in his years. “Mollymauk is in danger. We cannot be held back by any distractions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding, Caleb took out his own wand. “Wands at the ready, </span>
  <span>meine Freunde,” he commanded. “Whatever happens, we are not leaving without Molly.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Dumb Mighty Nein Relationship Chart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Idea: So, I have very dumb decisions</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this was a quick dumb decision I decided to do, please don't judge me.</p><p>Yes, I have a blank version, but I don't know whether or not to actually post it. I might post it somewhere if it's requested enough, but yeah, here's my version at least.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Ash and Flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Idea: Greek Gods AU</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Molly loves Caleb just as Caleb loves him. Despite the differences in their professions, everything just worked out for them. Some would think that the god of the underworld and the god of spring would dislike each other. Because if one were to think of the underworld, they would think of decay, rot, hellfire, and overall dreariness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not colorful, light, and full of life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, it didn’t matter too much to Molly or Caleb. Molly loves Caleb’s hunger for knowledge, his care for the gentle souls that come through his gate, and his soft side when they’re alone together. Caleb fell for Molly’s love for life in all its glory, the colorfulness and exuberance he brought, and the vulnerable side he showed to the people he trusted the most. It was perfect for them and that’s all that matter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which made leaving for the season of Spring hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish I didn’t have to go,” Molly whined, hugging Caleb’s arm as they took the (long) path to one of the entrance to the underworld. “I wish I could stay with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Schatz, you are the god of spring,” Caleb sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Among other things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Among other things,” Caleb echoed. “We cannot skip our duties to the mortal realm, or else it would throw the world in disarray.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know,” Molly sighed. “I don’t hate my job, it’s more like I hate the heroes who are trying to ‘save’ me from you.” The spring god rolled his eyes, remembering the several heroes who approached him, telling him that they could ‘break the curse that the nefarious underworld god’ has on him. He scoffed. A bunch of idiotic assholes they were. “You’re still going to visit me, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, liebling,” Caleb assured, giving Molly a chaste kiss. “I would not survive without seeing you at least three time during the spring.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly chuckled, “Oh, you romantic.” He looked up, his smile faltering. They had reached the gate to the underworld. “Looks like we have to part for now, dear.” Caleb gave a sad smile, taking Molly’s hand and kissing the back of it. “I love you, Caleb.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Ich liebe dich auch,” Caleb responded as Molly started to separate from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment their fingertips separated, Molly had left the underworld.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>During Spring, Molly would stay with Caduceus since their professions tend to overlap in the bouts of Spring. The god of harvest was good company, but even then, Molly could not help but feel the pit of loneliness in his heart. When the day was over, Molly would retire to his chambers, where his room was filled with vines and flowers decorating the walls. Many of the flowers were colored in a way that reminded him of Caleb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Molly, it’s only been a month,” Yasha chuckled as her friend laid on his bed, staring up at the ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A month too long!” Molly exclaimed. “I miss him, Yasha.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know.” Molly feels the bed dip as Yasha came and laid beside him. “I feel that way when I have to go and do something and leave Zuala alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least, you don’t have to leave home for the entirety of a season,” Molly whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasha pats his head. “There, there.” Molly let out a soft sigh as the storm goddess ran her fingers through his hair. “He’s coming by tomorrow, right? At least, you’ll see him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm,” he hummed. Just then, he felt a tingling sensation in the back of his head. He sat up. “Looks like someone’s in my temple. I better take a look.” He got up from his bed, stretching. “I swear if it’s another dumb hero trying to save me,” he mumbled. “You should head back to your wife, Yasha. She probably misses you right now.” With that, Molly walked off, transporting himself to his temple, making sure he was hidden so that no mortal could quickly see him. He keeps an ear out, trying to hear whatever prayer or worship this person has to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But instead of a prayer or worship, he hears crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A baby crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eyes widened, Molly moves from his hiding spot. On the alter of his temple, a basket was laid down, wriggling. The god gasped, reaching the basket, and tiny hands reached out, trying to grab at nothing in the air. “Oh, shh, hush, now,” Molly cooed, taking the baby out of the basket. She was beautiful in Molly’s eyes. Light blonde hair, lovely blue eyes, and skin of two tones. Molly cooed and gently rocked her, slowly calming her as her cries started to dwindle. Despite being calm, Molly was a bit confused. In his time as the god of spring, no one has ever left a child, let alone a baby, all alone in his temple. At most, the parent would bring the child to receive a blessing of some sort and then they would leave together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But this was different. He could feel it. This baby wasn’t left to receive a blessing. This baby was </span>
  <em>
    <span>abandoned</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was he going to do...?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb came topside after making sure everything in the underworld was in good hands (of course, it was. Nott knows what she’s doing). He hummed as he headed towards Caduceus’ home. It’s only been a month, and he’s been touch-starved for Molly. He assumes that Molly is the same as he recalled the times Molly tackled him for a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, something felt different. Usually, when he came by, Molly would already be in the gardens, awaiting Caleb’s arrival. Instead, Caduceus stood at the gardens, smiling at Caleb. “Caduceus? Is everything okay? Is Mollymauk alright?” Caleb questioned, instantly worried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything is alright, Caleb,” Caduceus assured. “Molly is a bit busy. It’s best I show you why.” Confused, Caleb followed the tall god. With Caduceus calm, it does seem like everything is alright, but still something felt odd. Caduceus lead Caleb to Molly’s room, opening the door, and immediately hears cooing and squeals from a baby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-schatz? Molly?” Caleb called, confused by the scene in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Caleb,” Molly greeted, looking a little sheepish. The baby gripping Molly’s clothing. “So, uh, I had an interesting day yesterday.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. History in the Walls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Idea: Human AU + Supernatural + Hint of Reincarnation</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Their new home was odd. Not that Molly minded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He and Yasha had rented out what was a two-story house set at a low rent, which they thought was weird considering how big, clean, and vintage it was. But the house was functional and affordable for both of them, so they rented it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing particularly big happened at first. Maybe an item was moved or went missing, but nothing to cause concern. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then Yasha left for one of her long-distance jobs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It started when Molly decided to view the study. The room was pretty sizable and was filled with books on the tall shelves. Molly took the ladder to try and take a look at the books at the very top. He should have taken account of how old the ladder was. Because while he was surveying the books at the top of the ladder, the support he was on broke, and he fell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What should have happened was him, falling from a height about 15-20, colliding with the floor, and getting a serious injury. However, in some stroke of luck, he landed on the couch </span>
  <em>
    <span>that was definitely never placed there</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Things just got more noticeable and progressively weirder. He heard voices making conversations, heard the pattering of footsteps, and noticed items moving around. Molly was entirely convinced that-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our house is haunted!” Molly told Yasha when they finally get a chance to talk. “I swear I’m not being paranoid. I’ve been taking my meds, sleeping regularly, eating fine, but I keep hearing things-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Molly. Molly!” Yasha interrupted. “I believe you. But I need you to clam down a breath.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay,” Molly whimpered, curling up a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They talked for a while. Yasha assuring Molly that he was okay and that she would be coming home soon. Molly fell asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He woke up to find blankets covering him. Blankets that he knows were supposed to be in the washing machine last night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly decided to head to the library to see if he could find any history on the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finds a book. An old one. It tells him of how the house was once owned by a powerful mage and his group of friends. This mage was also married, and he and his spouse were both expecting a child. However, a group of other mages had come together, whether from fear or jealousy of the powerful mage. They had burned the mage’s house but did not know that the mage and some of his friends weren’t home. Only his pregnant spouse and the spouse’s best friend. In despair and fury at the discovery of his dead spouse, the mage had let out a surge of magic, burning the whole town with everyone in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that was all he could find. There were no other records of anyone else living in that house since it got rebuilt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And from there, he wonders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so it’s been a while since I’ve done something like this,” Molly sighed after he finished drawing a particular circle on a piece of paper, placing it on the floor. “Last time I did this, I was sent to the madhouse.” He shuddered, thinking of the horrid memories of being locked up before Gustav came. “Let’s hope what I’m thinking is actually happening and not my mind fucking with me.” He takes a deep breath, picks up the knife, and makes a small cut on his wrist. Small droplets of blood spilled out from the cut and onto the paper. As blood dripped onto the paper, the circle flashed and disintegrated in a flash of fire. Molly yelped, closing his eyes from the sudden flash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-think it worked? Whatever he’s doing?” he hears a voice asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, don’t ask me. I don’t know what he’s doing,” another voice said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think he’s okay? He doesn’t look burnt,” another said with concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing, schatz?” one murmured beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly snapped his eyes open as he felt the presence right next to him. Out of instinct, he scuffled back as he took in what...or rather who he was seeing. It was like looking at people cosplaying as renaissance people from books and legends. Except it was real. There were six people in total. Each of them a different race, but all of them holding a strong presence. “What the fuck?” Molly gasped. “Who are all of you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you can see us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yep, Molly confirmed to himself. The house is fucking haunted.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Catch Me (If You Can)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Idea: Human AU + Pokemon AU</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As a pokemon stan, I'm obligated to do at least one Pokemon AU</p><p>I also drew the M9 as humans with Pokemon here: https://twitter.com/Redstar_neko/status/1313728195363958784?s=20</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The region of Wildemount, a vast and plentiful land where humans and pokemon work and strive together. Many young people journey through this region to obtain and train these pokemon. To befriend and create bonds. Such a thing is true for a certain group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jester, we’ve been looking for an Eevee for three hours,” Beau whined. They (they being Beau, Jester, Fjord, Caduceus, Caleb, and Veth) were circling around due to Jester’s insistence on finding an Eevee. “We really should head back to the Pokemon Center.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just one more hour, guys!” Jester pleaded. “I know we’ll find one soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what you said the last three hours,” Veth sighed. “I don’t think we’re gonna find one right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Fjord and Beau have a gym battle tomorrow,” Caduceus pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just let me search one more time,” Jester pouted, eyes wide and teary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Fjord drawled out. “One more search couldn’t hurt…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fjord!” Beau exclaimed. However, it was too late as Jester squealed in excitement and ran off. “Fjord, seriously?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Like you wouldn’t give up once she gives the puppy eyes,” Fjord argued. Beau opened her mouth but then closed it, leading to the conclusion that Fjord was right. They went on to follow behind an excited Jester, trudging through the woods once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Around half an hour, Caleb speaks up. “The sun is starting to set. I suggest we start heading back towards the town,” the smartest one suggested. Jester turned about to pout again. “Jester, please, all of us are tired, and Beauregard and Fjord both have a gym battle tomorrow. We really should-”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*rustle*</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They all paused as they all heard a nearby bush. They’re all quiet as they turned their heads towards the bush that was making noise. Just then, an Eevee comes out, holding a Pecha Berry in its mouth. Not just a regular Eevee. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>shiny</span>
  </em>
  <span> Eevee. The Eevee stops short, startled at seeing the group. There’s a couple moments of silence before Jester squeals loudly, causing the Eevee to act. It uses Quick Attack to get past them and runs off. “After it!” Jester shouted as she ran after it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chase went on for a while, with Jester and Beau taking lead while Caleb and Caduceus were behind. The Eevee was </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> intent on gaining distances from them. Enough that Jester couldn’t throw a ball to try and catch it. “That little guy is fast!” Veth gasped as she jumped over a branch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we even catch up?” Caduceus wheezed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this point, they stopped taking notice of their surroundings, focusing more on the Eevee. But at one point, the Eevee lead them into a clearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And lead them crashing into someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OOF!” the person exclaimed as she’s barrelled down by several others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow, ow,” Fjord groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, my back!” Beau hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you please,” the person under them growled, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>get off of me</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” At the angry growl, they scrambled to get off of whoever they just crashed into. Once they got up, they saw that they crashed into a tall, buff gal with heterochromatic eyes and hair. She glared up at them. “You have ten seconds to explain yourselves before I have you electrocuted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-we were following an Eevee,” Jester started explaining. “I was going to catch it and it lead us here...wait, where did it go?” She started looking around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, an Eevee? Is it a shiny one?” the girl asked. Jester nodded. “She’s not yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha-?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yasha, dear, everything okay?” a voice called out. The girl, now known as Yasha, stood and looked over at a tent as the door flap was pushed to the side, revealing a dark skin, purple haired person. And hanging from his shoulder was the shiny Eevee that they were chasing. “Oh, who are these people?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They were chasing Selena,” Yasha stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, well, sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but you cannot have my dear Selena,” the person huffed casually. “Anyway, Yasha, guess who got better~.” As they said that, a Floette floated out and headed towards Yasha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasha’s eyes brightened as she stood and headed towards the Floette. “You’re okay!” she exclaimed. “How-?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Selena came back with a Pecha Berry, thank goodness,” the purple haired person breathed, coming out of the tent. They looked over at the group. “Mollymauk Tealeaf, aspiring coordinator, at your service. Who might all of you be?” He tilted his head as judgy eyes looked at each and every one of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Jester!” Jester greeted. She grabbed both Fjord and Beau by the arm, pulling them closer to her. “This is Fjord,” she nodded to Fjord, “and this is Beau.” She nodded to Beau.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Beau said, trying to look cool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello,” Fjord coughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Caleb Widogast,” Caleb coughed, still a bit winded from the chase and the crash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Veth,” the small girl introduced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Caduceus Clay,” Caduceus hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly looked them over once more before nodded. “Okay then. Now that we’ve been properly introduced, would you like to stay for dinner?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Permission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Idea: Modern with Magic + College AU</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rumor has it that you can’t date one Yasha Nydoorin unless you have the yes from one Mollymauk Tealeaf and vice versa. A lot of people consider it unethical, having your whole dating life in the hands of one person. But for Molly and Yasha, it made sense for them. They knew each other better than anyone else. If others couldn’t understand that, then it’s their loss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what are the requirements to date either of you?” Fjord asked one day during lunch time. Yasha and Molly looked up from their food at the same time, Yasha with her cheeks stuffed and full, and Molly with a piece of chicken on his fork. “I mean, I’m not interested in either of you, but the whole thing where you two make the final decision in the other’s dating life is curious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasha and Molly glanced at each other. “Yasha, dear, when did whole thing start again?” Molly asked, his face slightly scrunched as he tried to remember something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasha swallowed her food. “I think it was when that girl was stalking me and insisted I date her,” she answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah!” Molly exclaimed, his tail perking up before drooping as his face scowled in disgust. “God, she was creepy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” Beau asked. “A stalker?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, this was before we met you guys,” Molly explained, taking a bite of his chicken. “Before we moved here, Yasha had some chick stalking her in our last school.” He scowled, stabbing another piece of chicken. “She was making Yasha uncomfortable. Always cornering her and asking her out. Putting her in a bad position. Yasha always said no, but I knew she was getting sick of it. So one day, I found Yasha being cornered again and intervened.” He tilted his head to rest on Yasha’s shoulder. “Told her to fuck off and that she didn’t have my permission to date Yasha.” He shrugged, picking up his soda and taking a drink as the others looked at the duo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…,” Caleb started, “this whole thing start was because you were protecting Yasha?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasha nodded. “That event ended up circling through the school, so he and I just went with it,” she shrugged. “Before the move, we actually talked about it being an official thing. It’s mainly just a thing we do to keep creeps away from us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will not believe how many bitches I had to turn away,” Molly dramatically sighed. “But you are the charm, dear. I’m willing to get stabbed to protect your not-so-virtue virtue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I would avenge you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caduceus rubbed his chin. “That’s a pretty interesting, but healthy dynamic you have,” the firblog hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only the best for my charm,” Molly chuckled as Yasha pulled him in for a side hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, oh,” Jester gasped. “What if we do that for our group? If any creeps try to ask us out, we can just say that you have to get approval from the others?” The others looked at her with varying degrees of surprise and contemplation. “It would be great! We can finally get Avantika off of Fjord’s ass, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, not a bad idea,” Fjord contemplated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already have Yeza,” Veth pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He gets a pass, but he’s obligated to join us on game night at least once a month,” Beau proclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly laughed, enjoying that his friends are keeping each other safe from the little incident he caused a long time ago. “We do need to get him used to our shenanigans,” he stated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then it’s final!” Jester exclaimed. “No one gets to date anyone in our group unless they get our permission!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly is approached by Beau about a week after that talk. He finds her waiting for him outside of his theater class, leaning nonchalantly against the wall. “Unpleasant one?” he called out to her. She looks up to him, and he sees her expression turn slightly nervous. “I see you are skipping class.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck off, Molly,” Beau muttered. “I need to ask a question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ask moi? A question? How odd,” Molly wondered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously, this is important.” Molly giggled as he saw her relax a bit. “I thought to ask you this since I pretty sure the others are rooting for me.” She looks at Molly, who gestures her to continue. “Okay...so...this is a little nerve wrecking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just spit it out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I date Yasha?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasha finds Caleb sitting at her break spot, casually petting Frumpkin as he waited for her. “Don’t you have class, Caleb?” the large woman asked as she sat across from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s cancelled,” he quickly answered. “I have something important to ask.” Yasha paused then nodded. “It’s been on my mind for a while now. And I wish to ask this before I lose my nerve.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would like to ask for you blessing to court Mollymauk.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Galaxies Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Idea: Star Wars AU</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Molly knew he was different. It wasn’t just the fact he has amnesia, there was something else. However, he didn’t have any care to figure it out. All he cared for was himself, Yasha, their ship…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...and the absolute disasters that they picked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly’s not exactly sure how long it’s been since he and Yasha decided to help this ragtag group of rebels. In fact, he and Yasha were intent on keeping away from the war between the Kryn and the Empire. But then they got caught in a huge scuffle that was caused by a mismatch group of rebels. They were lucky that he and Yasha had bleeding hearts and helped them escape. Somehow, it ended up with him and Yasha becoming part of the group. He didn’t really mind, they seemed like a fun group to be around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was Fjord, who prided himself as the leader of their ragtag group, but had serious issues with his masculinity and self-confidence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dear sweet Jester was just the light and glue of the group, but Molly could tell she was feeling lonely inside and was in desperate need of friends and someone to connect with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beau, oh Beau was so much fun to rile up if it meant keeping her from thinking about whatever seems to give her that haunted look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb was very mysterious and secretive, but Molly could tell the guy cared very much for the others, but was afraid to let certain walls down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nott (or was it Veth?) had issues with her sticky fingers, but anyone could see that she was pretty selfless with her family and friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caduceus...well, the firbolg was an interesting character. Very perceptive and wise, but obviously has some abandonment issues.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From what Molly could tell from his time with them, they were all force sensitive like Yasha. But only Caleb, Beau, and Caduceus seemed to have proper training in it. (He would have lumped Jester in with them, but it looked like she was mostly using it for pranks.) Yasha found it spectacular that she might get some training in using the force herself. Molly was happy to let her figure out something he didn’t understand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then the conversation happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is your experience with the force, Molly?” Caduceus asked, out of the blue as he served tea to the rest of the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lavender Tiefling paused, his cup halfway lifted to his lips. “E-excuse me?” Molly laughed. “Caddy, I’m not force-sensitive.” He noticed that the others stared at him in disbelief. “What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, seriously?” Beau scoffed. “All of us can feel the force oozing out of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you’re not feeling it from Yasha?” Molly asked, gesturing to his dear best friend. “I hang around her a lot.” Then he noticed Yasha looking quite sheepish as if she was hiding something. “Yasha, dear...do you have something to say?” The large Aasimar woman awkwardly drank her tea, avoiding eye contact. “Yasha, you know that I know you’re hiding something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasha sighed, placing her cup down. “Gustav thought it was better not to tell you,” she explained. “He told me the last time someone tried to mention it to you, it didn’t turn out well. And I didn’t want you hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Yasha…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, don’t apologize. I understand,” Molly assured, gently patting her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m honestly surprised though,” Fjord hummed. “Did you seriously not know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly shrugged, leaning back against his chair. “Not really,” he said. “It wasn’t really something I took notice of. The only people I’ve ever seen use the force was Yasha.” He scrunched his nose as he thought. “Actually...I think there might have been someone else, but it’s a blurry image and I don’t particularly care to find out.” Molly continued to drink his tea. “Honestly, all this force stuff? Not my thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, don’t say that,” Caduceus smiled. “The force is in every being. Those like us just happen to use it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you just haven’t noticed because it feels too much of a part of you to notice,” Caleb suggested. “Maybe whoever you were before was an expert and a natural in using the force.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly scoffed. “I’ll believe it when I see it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ever since that conversation, Molly had felt a weird itch in the back of his head. One that had him looking at the empty bunker that Gustav used to sleep in. He hadn’t been in that room ever since he was finally making coherent words. He remembered being squished between Gustav and Desmond as if he was a small child (mentally, he was at the time.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a little bit of hesitancy, he put in the code (M011Y, he remembered) and walked into the room. There was a thin layer of dust after a long time of being empty. But even so, there was an air of nostalgia as Molly looked around. He breathes as he touches surfaces all about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped as he felt a weird, subtle indent. Confused, he looked closer at the surface.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was that a button? On impulse, he pressed it and looked over as he heard a small compartment slide open . In the small compartment was a black rectangular box. Molly wasn’t sure why, but something about the box felt...haunting, yet welcoming. He picked up the box, turning it about, inspecting it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes widened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why did Gustav have this?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A fucking Empire agent finds thems with the intent of assassination. What was worse was that the motherfucker had a fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>lightsaber</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And despite the number of force sensitive members in their team, none of them ever went through the true extensive training to lead to that kind of level. And now there were all hiding from said agent, forced apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Molly was all alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, shit, shit,” the tiefling quietly hissed. He hears the snow crunch under the Empire agent’s steps. He ducked behind a tree, hoping that the bastard didn’t hear or see him. His hopes are dashed away when the lightsaber cuts the tree right above his head. “FUCK!” he exclaimed, quickly running off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come back here, rebel,” the agent hissed before giving chase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, thank you!” Molly yelled, still running. “You’re not my type!” Unfortunately for him, the asshole made a large tree crash down in front of him, making him stop in his tracks. He looked back, eyes wide as the man approached him, the red light from the lightsaber glowing ominously. Molly narrowly dodged as the man tried to make a swipe at him. He rolled, landing back on his feet, his hand behind his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Might as well accept your fate,” the man taunted. “You’re all by yourself.” And he slashed down. Molly gasped and reacted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red light collided with blue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man’s eyes widened as Molly defended himself, using the lightsaber he found in Gustav’s room. Molly kicked the agent off, getting up. He could see how heavy he was breathing as the cold air started to set in. “Well, buddy,” Molly huffed, smirking, “you surely chose the wrong person to chase.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Power of (Demi)Gods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Idea: Percy Jackson, but with DnD gods and the Mighty Nein</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The word spread around the camp like wildfire. A child of the Moonweaver and a child of the Storm Lord were discovered. It was a big commotion because on record, these two did not have any demigod children before. Sure, they have had champions, but never a child. Even the Raven Queen, as quiet and recluse as she is, has had one or two children.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The campers had gathered around the campfire that night, waiting for the prophetic flames to tell who would be taking on this mission.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jester of the Traveller.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fjord of the Leviathan Lord.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beau of the Knowing Mistress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb of the Dawn Father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Veth of the Traveller.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caduceus of the Wildmother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As odd as their group was, they found that they worked quite well together. The moment they were given a direction, they headed off. It was a harrowing journey, but their trail led them to a small city of Trostenwald.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, when are we going to find these two?” Jester whined, slumping against the table. “It’s been weeks! I’m tired.” Understandably, her feelings were sound. They’ve been traveling for quite some time with barely any clues to the two demigods. They’re quite tired from the trip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Patience, Jester,” Caduceus calmly reasoned. “We all knew this task would not be easy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps we should take a day to reconvene and relax,” Caleb sighed, pushing back his hair. “It will do us no good if we are constantly working.” Caleb jumped as Jester suddenly gasped, slamming her hands on the table, standing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t there a carnival happening?” she gasped, looking to Beau and Fjord. “They were setting up the tent. We should totally go there!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohhh, yeah, we totally should,” Beau agreed. “Maybe we can-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s interrupted when the doors to the inn open. They all turned to see who had decided to come in. Standing at the doorway was an ostentatious lavender tiefling with indiscernible gender and a tall, buff female humanoid. The tiefling was holding a small stack of papers, a smile gracing their face as they headed towards a table, the female trailing close behind like a protector. It takes a while before the duo reach their table. “Well,” they hummed, accent rumbling from their amused tone, “I don’t believe I’ve ever seen a group of people more in need of a good time in my entire life.” He hands one of the fliers to Beau. “Mollymauk Tealeaf of the Fletching and Moondrop Traveling Carnival of Curiosities.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly and Yasha returned to the carnival with a significantly smaller stack of papers than what they began with. “I think we drew in a decent amount of people for tonight, don’t you think so, Yasha?” Molly asked his dear friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think so,” she hummed. “That last group we talked to at the inn earlier seemed weird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly gave a hearty chuckle. “I think it’s the kind of weird we’re looking for. They had an interesting feeling about them. The kind of feeling that’s similar to when I met you.” He goes silent, looking down at the small stack of papers. “Do you think they might be like us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasha shrugged. “Maybe? I don’t know. You’re the only one I met that’s like me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Molly started, taking her hand, “we’ll figure it out, alright? Now come on, we gotta help set up for the show tonight~.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck? WHAT THE FUCK?!” Molly wheezed, clinging desperately to Yasha. “What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span> was all of that?!” Everything was going fine. The show was going great. The people were impressed. The children were excited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then somehow, some old people snuck into the show and got turned into an undead person. He, Yasha, and the odd group they met earlier stayed to fight while Gustav and the rest did their best to get everyone out. Now in the aftermath of the battle, the adrenaline from the battle faded, and now his nerves were on high. One of the humans, Beau, of the group approached them. “Okay, this may be hard to believe, but we’re demigods,” she explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Demi-what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mollymauk! Yasha!” Molly watched as the half-elf man stood in front him and Yasha like a shield. “Who are you people? What do you want from my kids, huh?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir,” Caduceus stepped up, his calm demeanor defusing some tension, “we are not here to harm them. We came to help them understand who they are. Understand their powers.” The group watched as they saw the half-elf bristle a bit. “You know already, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gustav?” Gustav turned to look at Yasha and Molly’s confused expressions. “Gustav, what’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ringmaster bit his lip. “Please, understand, I only wanted you two to have some semblance of a normal childhood,” he explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gustav…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fjord came forward. “We should really talk about this more privately,” he suggested. “This is gonna be something that’s gonna change your lives.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. We Could Be (Heroes)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Idea: Superhero AU + Inspiration from Grimmeye's Kill Your Heroes</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just letting you all know that the third section is somewhat spoilery because even though I did not accurately depict the battle, I still took elements from the battle in episodes 112 and 113. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In the years Molly has existed, he realized that in a world of heroes, there is usually one person who is a common denominator. That common denominator being the one person who is constantly captured by villains and is the damsel in distress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly hates to say that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>that common denominator.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was having a nice sugary drink, sir!” Molly exclaimed, obviously peeved and squirming in the current villain’s grasp. “It was the first one I have ever gotten in a month! And you ruined a perfectly nice day, not only for me, but for several others as well!” He was glad he was able to help evacuate the people in the cafe that he was in earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you always this fucking annoying?” the villain hissed. The villain was holding Molly off the edge of a very tall building. Molly looked unconcerned by the height and more concerned with the fuckhead ruining his favorite shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, just tell me who Storm is, and maybe I’ll let you live.” Ah. Molly rolled his eyes. This was sometimes the reason he got captured by various villains. At least, the ones who were observant enough to notice. Storm is his best friend, before and after the whole superhero thing. Originally, he didn’t know a thing about it until he had walked in on her changing with a bunch injuries he knew that she didn’t have earlier that day. Luckily, he understood that this was meant to be a secret and kept his mouth shut. However, if one were to look closely enough in the background, they would see Storm hugging him closely after a close call. Him kissing her cheek after a battle where she’s taken one too many hits. All the minute details of them interacting in a way that wasn’t a typical hero/citizen dynamic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How original of you,” Molly sarcastically goaded. “Like you’re the first person to ask that. Trust me, buddy, you ain’t getting any answers from me. I rather die before I tell you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then so be it,” the villain hissed, trying to look menacing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly rolled his eyes. “Good luck with the headache you’re about to get.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What-?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*THWACK*</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly felt himself fall as the villain got hit on the head with a quarterstaff by the infamous (at least to him) Traci. He barely has time to have a heart attack when he’s caught in strong arms and he’s placed on the floor of a different roof. “Nice save there, dear,” he praised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t a game, Molly,” Storm Herald chided.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know,” he sighed. “Trust me, I was going to head straight to safety after evacuating that cafe. I swear to you.” He looked over as he saw Phoenix and Nott jump by, joining the fight with Lionheart. “You should probably go help them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Storm nodded, kissing his forehead. “Go home. I’ll see you there,” she tells him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly gave a strained smile. “We both know you won’t,” he sighed. Yasha doesn’t respond as she turns and jumps off the roof. They both know that what he says is somewhat true. Superheroes were registered and regulated through the elusive Cobalt Soul organization. All heroes had their own permanent lodgings there, got their missions there, and a lot more. Molly understood that being a hero had its ups and downs and that Yasha had to spend more time there than with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t mean that it hurt any less.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to be selfish and try and tell her to quit her job, ya know?” Molly whined, laying back on the pool chair he placed on the roof ages ago. “But I miss her so much.” Looking over, he looked over the small table with the tea set to stare at the person across from him. Sitting on a nice plush armchair was a male drow. He wore a dark cloak with a hood that covered most of his head, and a white domino mask on his face to cover half his face and eyes. “Thanks for letting me vent a bit, again. How are you, Chronos?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chronos was a villain of sorts. But Molly thought of him more as an…antihero? Antivillain? Molly wasn’t sure which term to pick. But Chronos wasn’t a typical villain. A lot of Chronos’ crimes mainly consisted of stealing top secret information from various sources. However, there were a couple occasions where he fought side-by-side with the well-known Mighty Nein against serious villains. Molly remembers meeting Chronos during one of his escapades to the roof of his apartment building. The tiefling simply and casually offered tea to the villain and proceeded to rant as Chronos awkwardly sat there, confused. It ended up becoming a weekly rendezvous where they just sat together on the roof under the stars, talking and having tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chronos took a sip of his tea before speaking. “I have been well,” he responded. “Nothing much has happened on my end. Nothing I need to steal at least. I have been quite idle these days.” He puts the cup down to look back at Molly. “I cannot say the same for you, Mollymauk. You’ve been involving yourself more and more in the matters of heroes.” Molly shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean if I’m gonna be the usual capture, I can, at least, make sure other civilians get a chance to escape,” he explained, smirking. “While also annoying the fuck out of the villains.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem to enjoy it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmhm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Mollymauk, do you wish to be a hero?” Molly paused at the question. That...wasn’t something he considered. He just left the hero business to Yasha since she sought it out. But now that he thought about it, he’s been putting himself in more danger rather than avoiding it like he used to when this all started. And he found a lot of relief in helping the civilians by being the center of attention. But he wasn’t sure about being tied to the Cobalt Soul in a way like Yasha and the other heroes were. It just wasn’t for someone like him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean,” he started, sitting up and hugging his knees, “maybe? I really loved helping people and all. I have...certain abilities that I could potentially use. But tying myself to the Cobalt so like the others? I’m not sure if that’s something I can do.” The silence hangs between the villain and the civilian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Chronos sighed, “why not become a vigilante?” Molly perked up at the word. “It’s risky business as far as I’ve heard. The Cobalt Soul doesn't entirely take too kindly to those who don’t follow certain rules. But it is doable. I could help you with training before you wish to try.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly stared at him, chin on his knees as he thought. He...could technically so that. If Yasha found out, she would chew him out for doing something so dangerous… but… “You are a bad influence, Mr. Chronos,” Molly chuckled. “Let’s do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Mighty Nein were having a particularly difficult battle. Mainly due to the villain being Tusktooth’s ex-girlfriend (“It was a one night stand!” “Gravekeeper warned you, Tusktooth!”). Her small army of sea monsters crawled about, and the thick armor made it hard to cause actual damage on them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try to appeal to her feminine wiles, Tusktooth!” Nott shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not doing that, Nott!” Tusktooth argued, firing a blast at one of the sea creatures. Things were not going great. “Watch out, Fancypants!” he shouted to the tiefling a ways away. Fancypants squeaked as she dodged a grapple attempt. In quick succession, she swung an arcane giant lollipop at it, cracking its armor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phoenix was up in the air, wings spread wide, trying his best to keep away from range after taking a bad hit. He charges some arcane energy in his hands, ready to attack. But before he can take a shot, something hits him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hard</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He feels strong arcane lightning overtake him, as his wings disappear, and he falls to the ground, unconscious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Phoenix!” Nott screamed. None of them were close enough, and Fancypants wouldn’t get to him in time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mage was so close, ready to end the hero once and for all. It raised its hand towards Phoenix. Suddenly, a guttural, infernal voice shouted, and the mage’s eyes are overcome in bloody darkness, missing his shot. A figure flipped over Phoenix to land in front of the mage. The sun causes the swords in the figure’s hands to glint as they cut the mage, making it hiss and recoil back. At a better glance, the figure stood confidently. Their dark maroon cloak was embroidered very intricately with various symbols. A white jester mask was covering their entire face. The person was basically a circus personified. They quickly turned to Phoenix, taking out a small vial, uncorking it, and pouring the contents into the hero’s mouth. “Come on, darling, up we go,” they said, voice muffled and unrecognizable due to the mask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phoenix coughed as they regained consciousness, looking up at the newcomer, bleary-eyed. “Who…?” he coughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call me Nonagon, Mr. Phoenix,” Nonagon chuckled. “A hero. Well, more vigilante, I suppose.” Helping Phoenix up, Nonagon turned back to the enemy mage, who was rubbing its eyes. “You look like you all needed some help.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Lipstick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Idea: ShadowWidoMauk + Modern with Magic</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Mollymauk, are you wearing lipstick?” Essek asked, seeing Molly upon leaving their bedroom. Caleb was nowhere to be seen, meaning the human has already gone off to work. Molly was sitting on the couch, legs crossed, one hand holding a pocket mirror while the other held a tube of lipstick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red...red...lipstick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmhm,” Molly hummed, focusing on the mirror and lipstick. “Felt like a makeup kind of day for me.” Essek nodded, staring at Molly’s lips. He remembered the time before he ever admitted his feelings towards the tiefling, Molly’s lips were always a temptation that Essek was sure he wouldn’t be able to touch. Having access to them now always made him stop short whenever he finds himself focusing on those lavender lips. And now with them colored red, Molly’s lips were even more tantalizing. “Essek, dear?” Essek snapped out of his thoughts, making eye contact with Molly, who with a raised brow, stared at him. “Are you alright there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Essek cleared his throat, trying (and probably unsuccessfully) keep his face from flushing too much. “I’m quite alright,” he answered. “I should head out now. My brother is expecting me.” He was out the door before Molly could say anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Schatz, Liebling, I’m back,” Caleb called out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Essek is still out, dear,” Molly purred, walking out of the kitchen. He was now wearing a lovely red blouse and a flowing gold colored skirt. “I do believe he’ll be back within the hour.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb nodded, staring at Molly as he approached. He cupped Molly’s cheek, lightly tracing the red painted lips. “You’re wearing lipstick,” he observed, leaning in a bit. “It’s been quite some time since I’ve seen you wear it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you like it?” Molly chuckled. “I’m sure Essek liked it very much when he saw me this morning.” He giggled at remembering how flushed the drow was at the sight of Molly wearing lipstick. “I have plans to tease him later. However, by the look you’re giving me, I say you want to do a bit of teasing yourself. Don’t you have a video conference today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They can wait,” Caleb muttered, leaning closer before Molly stopped him with a finger to his lips. Molly gave him an amused look, smirking as Caleb realized that his stomach was growling. “Ah...that’s embarrassing…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eat first, Mr. Caleb,” Molly insisted, taking Caleb’s hand and pulling him towards the kitchen. “Then we’ll see where I can hide my lipstick on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb sighed in relief as the video conference ended. He stretched his arms and rolled his neck when the door to his and Essek’s office opened. Looking over he sees a disheveled Essek, who was wide eyed, flushed, and face covered in red lipstick stains. He could hear faint, mischievous giggling from the other room before Essek walked in and closed the door. The drow simply plopped onto his chair. “I see that you and Mollymauk had a bit of fun,” the human smirked, snapping Essek out of his reverie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Essek coughed. “It...it was a bit more intense than usual,” he responded, his voice cracking a bit. Squinting, he noticed that there was a bit of red peeking a little from Caleb’s collar. “I see that you two had fun also.” Caleb flushed a bit, but a bit more composed than Essek. “I must say...seeing Mollymauk with lipstick...quite a sight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had the same thought when I first saw him with lipstick,” Caleb admitted. “Unfortunate that he lost most of his makeup due to an incident. I would love to see him pretty himself up more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, Essek rubbed his chin in thought. “How would you feel about a vanity in our room?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Zuala Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Idea: Continuation to Chapter 18: Zuala</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I decided to do a continuation for the little Zuala fic I did. Side note here: Zuala is a Human Ranger under the Hunter Archetype</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Zuala isn’t sure what to make of the group that she, Yasha, and Molly have allied themselves with. Molly seems to like them, and Yasha seems amused by them, so at the very least, she can tolerate them. The blue one reminded her much of Molly, colorful and full of life, but also lonely and in need of affections. The half-orc was weird, awkward, and didn’t seem to have a good footing on who he is. The one wearing blue is abrasive, but Zuala finds it amusing when she looks towards Zuala and Yasha before flushing. The small green child annoys her a bit since she tends to have sticky fingers. And the dirty one...something dark hanging over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But her main focus was Molly and Yasha, the two she cared for the most. Molly seemed to have attached himself to them already with Yasha following suit. Zuala needs to be careful, for their sake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Flower, dear, what are you thinking about?” Zuala looked up, snapping out of her thoughts as she looked at Molly. He was smiling at her, setting down his cards to give his attention to her. “Are you worried about Yasha?” he asked. She understood why he asked that. Yasha was off doing another Storm Lord task.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed. “Just a little,” she answered honestly. “But I’m also worried about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Little old me?” Molly mock gasped. “Whatever for, Zuala?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These people,” she nodded towards the others animatedly talking to each other. “We do not know them very well. I don’t trust them.” Molly simply smiled, reaching over and cupping her hands in his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand, dear,” he hummed. “But they are broken people like we are. Let’s give them a chance, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t trust them,” Zuala repeated, but squeezed Molly’s hands, “but I trust you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The encounter with Cree and the interrogation from the others left Molly nearly catatonic. Zuala and Yasha know because after the interrogation, Molly was unnaturally quiet. It was a good thing that the others had stopped talking to him in favor of planning what to do next. When they all went to bed, Zuala was worried when she saw the blank look on Molly’s face when she left. In their room, where she and Yasha slept, Zuala couldn’t sleep without worrying about Molly. So carefully peeling herself from Yasha, she left the room towards the room Molly and Fjord were in until she heard a soft voice from downstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-real. Right here and right now, holding my hand,” she heard the voice say. “You are Mollymauk Tealeaf, not whoever this Lucien was.” Quietly descending down the stairs, she sees Caleb and Molly sitting at the bar. Caleb was holding Molly’s hand, squeezing it, while Molly stared at the conjoined hands. However, she could see more light in Molly’s eyes, more life. She could see a sheen of a tear streak on his cheek in the dim light. Whatever happened, it seemed to have helped Molly look a lot less….empty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Molly,” Zuala softly called out as she reached the bottom of the stairs. Both men looked over to her, and Molly slowly (and reluctantly) separated his hand from Caleb’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Zuala,” Molly smiled at her. “I thought you and Yasha would be sleeping by now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got worried about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly stood up from the chair he was on and walked towards her. “I’m fine, dear,” he assured, taking her hands. “Let’s head back up, shall we?” He looked back at Caleb. “Thank you for your company.” Caleb nodded to him before Molly and Zuala  walked back upstairs. “I really am fine now,” Molly whispered to her. “Well, better than earlier at least.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you wanna stay with me and Yasha tonight?” she asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That...that would be nice,” he whispered back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they get to the room, Molly immediately laid next to Yasha, who immediately, unconsciously curled herself around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t that bother you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuala looked away from the scene of Molly climbing onto Yasha, who was unbothered by it. “What?” she questioned. “Bothered?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Beau confirmed. “By...well, that.” Beau pointed her thumb in Molly and Yasha’s direction. Molly was now sitting on Yasha’s legs, laughing about how he now had the high ground while Yasha smiled in amusement. “I mean...you and Yasha are married, right? And I’ve noticed that she hangs around Molly more than you, so I’m just a little concerned.” Ah, Zuala thought. She often gets questioned that a lot ever since she joined the circus with Yasha and Molly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head. “No, I am not bothered by it,” Zuala answered truthfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Beau looked confused. As if she expected something else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a word that Gustav used to describe what they are to each other,” Zuala explained, scrunching her expression as she thought. “What was it again…? Soulmates?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beau blinked in surprise. “Soulmates? Them?” She seemed perplexed. Zuala did not blame her. Molly and Yasha were very different, but somehow it made sense to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I married Yasha,” Zuala started, “in some way, I knew that I wouldn’t be able to fill this...emptiness in her soul. I made her happy, yes, but I could not complete her. Does that make sense?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beau shrugged. “Kinda? I mean, I don’t encounter a lot of happy, married couples and well, that,” she pointed at Molly and Yasha. “It looks like you guys have a pretty special dynamic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We do,” Zuala hummed, going back to watching her wife and pseudo-son hang around each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasha, Jester, and Fjord were taken from them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>None of them were happy about it. Molly and Zuala wanted Yasha back and the clutches of what is to be their new family. They encountered a dwarven woman named Keg. They planned to ambush the Iron Shepherds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things went wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plans did not work out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly was </span>
  <em>
    <span>dying</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuala had rushed to him the moment the Shepherds were out of sight, placing her hands on him, letting the magic give one last ditch effort to save him. “Please,” she sobbed, seeing the wound seal up. “Don’t go. Stay with me.” She could hear Beau, Nott, and Caleb interrogate Keg, but her focus was on Molly who </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t moving</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You need to wake up. Yasha needs you. I need you. Please wake up.” He wasn’t moving. He wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>breathing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. No, no, he can’t be. She couldn’t be too late. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He wasn’t moving</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She failed him. She failed Yasha. She failed-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Molly’s body lurched, and he gasped before turning his head to vomit out some blood and bile. Zuala let out a breath of relief and a sob as Molly laid there, unconscious and breathing. She ignores the others rushing to them as she picks him up and holds him close, thanking the Storm Lord for bringing him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly is still unconscious when they meet Nila and Caduceus. Caduceus, thank the gods, was a Cleric and had demonstrated his abilities by healing the rest of Molly's wounds. However, the firbolg said that Molly needed time to rest. She agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will stay here,” Zuala declared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure?” Nott asked. “We’re about to raid the Shepherds again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure,” Zuala nodded. “Yasha would want me to watch over him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If he wakes up and tries to go after us,” Beau started, fixing her gloves, “knock him out again.” She could hear the slight tremble in the monk’s voice and nodded. Caleb came forward and placed the tapestry over Molly’s prone body. He said nothing else, but Zuala could feel the intense purpose of the action. They left the grove, leaving the human and tiefling alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly woke up with a start a few hours later, gasping and writhing. She quickly came to his side, hugging him close, trying to calm him as best as she could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yasha,” he sobbed. “Wh-where? The others?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh,” she hushed. “We found some more help. They went to attack the Iron Shepherds’ base.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt him freeze in her arms. “Wha-no, we...we have to follow them-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she exclaimed. “Molly, you need to rest. You almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>died</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B-but </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yasha</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They will bring her back,” she assured. “They’ll bring all of them back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They come back the next day, ushering the both of them to the carts. Molly immediately goes to an unconscious Yasha, curling up next to her and holding her hand. Jester and Fjord fuss over Molly since they were told of his near-death experience. Jester was able to make the scar look smaller, but it was still ever present. Caduceus insisted that the wound now needed to heal at a proper pace. At least, the scar was bearable now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasha awakens with Molly curled against her, and Zuala spooning him while holding her hand. “Zuala. Molly,” Yasha hoarsely called out. Molly was the first to wake from her call and looked up at her. With his lip quivering, he scooted closer to her, burying his face against her shoulder. Zuala yawned as she woke, squeezing Yasha’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yasha,” Zuala whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should be asking you that,” Molly chided, pulling away from her shoulder, tears streaming down his face. Yasha smiled lightly at him before looking down. She froze. Molly was confused for a moment until he remembered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The scar</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Yasha lifted a hand, opening the shirt up a little more to look at the ugly red scar on Molly’s chest. “Yasha,” Molly held her hand. “I’m okay. I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuala shook her head. “Molly, you almost…,” she bit her lip, but Yasha knew what she was about to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m-,” Yasha choked, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Molly</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he firmly assured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promised that I would protect you,” Yasha whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thunder roared. Yasha looked up and out towards the storm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>serious</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Molly hissed. “He’s calling you </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>?! You need to rest-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going.” Zuala and Molly looked at her in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yasha-,” Zuala started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Yasha begged, looking at them with pleading eyes. “I...I need this. I want to become stronger. For both of you.” Zuala looked like she was going to argue until Molly placed a hand on her shoulder. He looked to her, eyes understanding (always understanding).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached up and kissed her forehead. “Okay,” he whispered. “Okay. Just...make sure to say goodbye to the others.” Yasha nodded, giving Molly a forehead kiss also before kissing Zuala. They watched as she got off the cart and towards the others. Molly looked back to Zuala. “Don’t worry, flower,” he assured. “She’ll come back to us. She always does.” Zuala simply gives a small smile, gently bumping her forehead against his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’ll always worry, but she knows.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Feline</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Idea: Modern with Magic + Selena and Frumpkin</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just wanted a chapter with cats, okay??</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Frumpkin, Molly observed, doesn’t like people much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fact, Molly is pretty sure the only person Frumpkin truly loves is Caleb. With others however, at best, Frumpkin will tolerate them (like the Nein), but at worst, he will hiss and scratch at them (the stupid guard that kicked him). Molly quite liked Frumpkin. The adorable little troublemaker had such nice fur and a comforting presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though, he’s still not sure how this happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I may have accidentally gotten a cat,” Molly announced one day during a brunch with the Nein. Yasha, Fjord, Beau, and Essek looked confused, Caduceus just smiled, Nott looked dubious, Jester looked excited, and Caleb perked up at the mention of a cat. Frumpkin didn’t really react, just snoozing on Caleb’s lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you accidentally get a cat?” Nott asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly shrugged, “Left a window open one day and woke up with a cat sleeping on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you mean the cat that comes by our window often?” Yasha realized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, she’s cute. We’re keeping her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell are you guys talking about?” Beau interrupted. “What cat? I’ve never seen a cat in your apartment.” With that, both Yasha and Molly took out their phones, scrolling through it until they turned their phones to show pictures. On Molly’s phone, a Balinese cat was resting itself on Yasha’s lap while on Yasha’s phone, it was a picture collage of the same cat on Molly in various positions. Molly smirked at Beau’s flush as she saw the picture of Yasha and the cat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s been coming around a lot,” Yasha hummed as she and Molly took back their phones. “I don’t think it has to do with us feeding her. I think she’s obsessed with Molly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dear charm, the kitty is obsessed with you, too,” Molly chuckled. “I just think she’s respecting your boundaries.” His expression softened as he continued to scroll through his photos. “She seems pretty comfortable with us, and I’m pretty sure she kinda marked our place as her territory.” He looked up at Caleb. “Which reminds me, Caleb, do you have a veterinarian you could recommend? Wanna be sure she’s healthy as can be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb idly pet Frumpkin as he thought. “Ja, I believe I can recommend a few. I will text them to you later? I could, um, also give you a list of things I usually buy for Frumpkin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be lovely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are such the sweetest baby~.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frumpkin’s ears perked at the voice of the lavender tiefling known as Molly. The feline was confused as he wasn’t getting any scritches from said tiefling. He had heard from his wizard that they would be visiting Molly and was hoping for some nice scritches from the tarot reader. When they came into the apartment, Caleb had set him down on the counter with Yasha and walked to wherever Molly was. Frumpkin didn’t mind pets from Yasha, but Molly’s talons were very good at reaching certain places.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yasha seems to be correct,” he heard Caleb ponder. “She does seem to be obsessed with you.” Curious, Frumpkin jumped off of the counter and trotted towards the direction of the voices. Caleb and Molly were on the ground sitting across from each other. There was a fluffy white mound on Molly’s lap, piquing Frumpkin’s curiosity. “Oh, hallo, Frumpkin,” Caleb greeted, running his hand over Frumpkin’s back. The fey cat let out a pleased noise before getting closer to the fluffy mound. There was a certain energy coming from it. It felt familiar, but Frumpkin couldn’t place it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Selena, dear, would you like to meet a friend?” Molly cooed, running a hand through the fluffy. There was a little noise and movement before Frumpkin is met with shiny blue eyes staring at his amber ones. “Frumpkin, this is Selena,” Molly introduced. “Selena, this is Frumpkin. Be nice to each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frumpkin squinted sniffing at this ‘Selena’, trying to discern who she really was. Selena just smirked and booped his nose with hers, startling him a bit. That’s when he felt it. He understood why her energy felt familiar. She was also a fey being. Not just any fey being. His </span>
  <em>
    <span>wife.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Selena mewled, getting up and rubbing herself against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, looks like she likes him,” Molly chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Odd,” Caleb thought, “I’ve never seen Frumpkin so accepting of another animal before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does this mean we’re gonna be in-laws if our cats start fucking?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-uh, w-well…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frumpkin snorted at the mortals’ conversation and simply cuddled against Selena.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Clover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Idea: Set during Episode 117 (CRITICAL ROLE SPOILERS; DO NOT READ UNTIL YOU HAVE WATCHED EPISODE 117 OR YOU JUST DON'T CARE FOR SPOILERS)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So......</p><p>who's crying after episode 117?</p><p>Very short chapter, but I'm hurting rn leave me alone</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The clover given to him was….curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman who gave it to him had such hurt and soulful eyes. It meant that the significance of the clover held so much weight for her. Whoever had this body last meant something. But that person is not him. He is Lucien.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isn’t he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept the clover despite his better judgement. It would be a good scrying focus, he tried to convince himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the night after meeting this curious group, he sat on watch, holding the clover in his hand. And he thinks. Thinks back to seeing the group for the first time. To the odd sensation and pull he felt towards them. To how each of them felt like home to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. No. He had a duty to fulfill, to complete. He will not get distracted by the remnants of memories long gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the clover...why does he still hold on to it....?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Mistletoe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Idea: Modern with Magic + Mistletoe</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Stop right there!” Yasha and Beau stopped right under the doorway as Molly stood in front of them with his hand out in a stopping gesture. He was smirking at the two of them as he pointed up. There was a mistletoe. “Pucker up,” he chuckled with amusement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-what? No way!” Beau protested, blush prominent on her face. As she tried to walk off, she felt her face smack into an invisible wall. “Ow, what the fuck?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasha looked up with a surprised look. “Oh, did you get the enchanted one from Gustav?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ye~p!” Molly sang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck are you two talking about?” Beau asked, rubbing her nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Back with the carnie crew,” Molly started explaining, “Gustav and Desmond made an enchanted mistletoe. Basically, any two people under it have to exchange kisses and cannot leave the mistletoe until they do. And then after the kiss, the mistletoe disappears from this door and goes to another door.” Molly placed his hands on his hips with a mug smirk. “So get to kissing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beau’s face flushed heavily. “Y-you-!” she didn’t get to finish her retort as Yasha suddenly kissed her cheek, making her brain stop working right there and then. She felt something change and looked up to see that the mistletoe was gone. Yasha hummed as she walked away and towards the kitchen. Beau, confused, looked at Molly, who was smirking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t say that the kiss had to be on the lips,” Molly chuckled before heading towards the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beau is able to tell the others about the enchanted mistletoe that Molly got, and the Nein have been extremely wary of going under door frames. “You guys can’t avoid it forever,” Molly snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can and we will,” Veth protested. Molly laughed as he laid back against Caleb. “Come on, Fjord, we gotta go get the turkey from the shop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright,” Fjord sighed, following Veth through the door. However, they both smacked face first into an invisible wall. “What the-?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MISTLETOE!” Molly and Jester shouted. Shocked, Veth and Fjord looked up to indeed see the accursed mistletoe hanging from the top of the door frame. “Pucker up, greenies,” Molly teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Veth turned, pointing an accusing at Molly. “You knew it was there, didn’t you?!” Molly just stuck out his tongue and snuggled closer to Caleb. “I’m not kissing Fjord! Caleb, please dispel this,” she whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Veth, you don’t even need to kiss Fjord on the lips,” Caleb pointed out. Veth looked a bit pensive, pouting. Caleb moved his gaze to Fjord, shrugging. Fjord groaned before leaning down and kissing the top of Veth’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, there, let’s go,” Fjord sighed, walking away. Veth squawked, chasing after Fjord, shouting about how dare he kiss her (probably jokingly)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb looked over to Molly, who had his full attention on Frumpkin. “I am surprised we have not been caught under the mistletoe yet, liebling,” the wizard hummed. “Then again, I don’t think I need a mistletoe to kiss you.” Molly laughed as Caleb gave him a light kiss on the cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my,” Molly mused as he and Essek got caught under the mistletoe. The drow looked a bit perplexed and confused when he smacked into an invisible wall. “I finally got caught under the mistletoe,” Molly chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Essek asked, confused. “What is this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly pat Essek on the back. “Right, you’re kind of ignorant of this stuff,” the tiefling snorted. “Basically, during the season before Winter’s Crest, Yasha and I put up an enchanted mistletoe. Anyone who gets caught under it can’t leave until one or both parties kiss. Afterwards, the mistletoe disappears and goes to another door.” Molly sees the gears in Essek’s head turn, which makes him chuckle lightly as he thought of his own wizard. “If the thought of kissing makes you too uncomfortable, you can dispel the enchantment. I can ask Desmond and Gustav to reenchant it later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no,” Essek shook his head. “This type of enchantment seems financially consuming. I would prefer not to burden your family in making a new one. It does not have to be an intimate kiss, correct?” Molly shook his head in confirmation. “Then, uh, a simple kiss on the cheek should do?” Essek flushed a bit as Molly suddenly leaned over and kissed the center of Essek’s forehead. He felt the magic keeping them there dissipate. And he could still feel how flushed his face was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s done,” Molly hummed, looking up to see the mistletoe gone. “I gotta go make lunch. Caleb’s in his room, by the way.” With that Molly walked off, not noticing that he was leaving Essek in a gay panic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were both sure that this would happen eventually. It wasn’t anything new for them of course. “Here we are, dear,” Molly giggled at an amused Yasha. “I really don’t need too much of a reason to kiss you though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really,” Yasha huffed. “I always let you kiss me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly laughed, reaching up to cup Yasha’s face. “Come here, dear charm,” he coaxed. He gave her several kisses on the cheek before placing one last one on her forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a lot of kisses, Molly,” Yasha teased. “You only needed one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hush, you deserve all the kisses.” Yasha rolled her eyes before hugging a laughing Molly and giving him a big smooch on the cheek.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Special Case</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Idea: Modern with Magic + Foster Care</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one cuts off a bit weirdly as I wasn't sure what else to put in. But I'm always a sucker for circus fam :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gustav Fletching got a call at 3 am in the morning. A call that ends up changing his world a lot more than it should have. “Mm, hello?” he yawned as he picked up the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this Gustav Fletching-Moondrop?” the voice asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yes, it is,” Gustav replied, slowly sitting up, trying to ensure that he didn’t wake his lover. “Though, it’s just Fletching for me. Who is this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I’m sorry. My name is Bryce Feelid of the local Crownsguard. I read that you take care of foster kids?” the guard questioned. Gustav scowled for a moment. At first, it seemed like Bryce was about to implicate him of some kind of trafficking (it happened before), but by the tone of their voice, Bryce sounded worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” the ringmaster slowly answered. “However, our house is pretty full…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I apologize,” Bryce sheepishly muttered. “B-but is there any way you can come by the station? There’s this kid. They’re a bit of a special case-” The guard stopped, and it concerned Gustav for a second, thinking that the guard accidentally hung up if not for Bryce’s sudden panic shout. “What the-?! I told guys to leave the kid alone! They’re scared enough as it is!” Gustav hears some muffled offhanded response, but what he focuses on is the pained crying. “Let them go right now! I refuse to let you put them in a cell. If I find out you did, I am writing you up! I’m sorry about that, Mr. Fletching,” Bryce sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s...fine. I heard crying. How old are they?” Gustav asked. He feels Desmond stirring beside him, but he’s more focused on what he just heard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure. They haven’t said anything since we found him. But my guess is that he’s just barely in his teens,” Bryce explained. “Could...could you come by? As soon as possible?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gustav nodded to himself. “Y...yeah. What station?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he arrived at the station, a blonde half-elf walked up to him. “Mr. Fletching? I’m Bryce Feelid. We spoke earlier,” Bryce greeted. “Um, this way, please.” Gustav was led to a break room. When Bryce opened the door, it seemed like it was empty until he noticed a figure in the corner. A tiefling was curled up, shivering and whimpering. “This is them. Like I said, they haven’t said anything. I don’t blame them. Digging out of your own grave....”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gustav’s eyes widened. “Wha-a grave?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll explain later,” Bryce replied. “I-I know you said you had a full house, but maybe you can house him for a few days?” Gustav looked at him before looking back at the tiefling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew what to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So instead of letting the Tiefling stay for a few days, days became weeks and weeks became months. Empty became MT and MT became Mollymauk Tealeaf. Gustav was attached to the little fucker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gustav!” The half-elf jumped as Molly jumped onto his lap, clutching a magazine in his hands. The tiefling giggled as Gustav raised an eyebrow at him. “Gustav!” Molly squeaked, holding up the magazine, pointing at something. Gustav takes the magazine to take a look at whatever Molly was pointing at, trying to block his flushing face with it. Ever since he came into the house, all he could say was “Empty” over and over again. And then one day, he says Gustav’s name in a bout of sobs, Gustav felt a certain amount of triumph before tending to the young tiefling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want your own sewing kit?” Gustav asked, looking at the magazine. “Tired of sharing with Desmond?” he joked. Molly stuck his tongue out at the half-elf, his tail thwacking Gustav’s shoulder. “Hey! What did we say about hitting people with your tail?” Despite the chastising, Gustav was chuckling, playfully batting the tail away. “You’ll get your own kit. Just not right now, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay!” Molly repeated, startling Gustav. Molly tilted his head, watching Gustav look like he just had a heart attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re speaking more,” Gustav pointed out. “Should I be worried?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly just grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been five hours, Gustav, and no one has seen Molly!” Desmond panicked, pacing around the living room. “All of our calls to him go straight to voicemail. What if he’s hurt? Oh god, my baby-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gustav grabbed his partner’s shoulders to stop him from pacing. “Desmond, it’s going to be fine,” he assured, though the words were unconvincing to himself. “Bo, Ornna, and the twins went off to search for him. I’m sure that they’ll find him soon.” Even though Gustav was calm, he was very much panicking on the inside. Earlier in the day, Molly decided to go out for a walk, only leaving a note to tell the others. Toya had found the note five hours ago, which caused a panic amongst most of us. They had sent Toya to her room (with Kylre watching her) while the others went to try and find Molly. “How about we sit down and calm a little? Maybe-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gustav’s ramblings were suddenly interrupted as they heard the front door open and close. “I’m home!” a familiar sound of Molly’s voice called out. Gustav and Desmond looked at each other before rushing towards the entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mollymauk Tealeaf!” Gustav started scolding. “Where the fuck have you been?! Do you realize how worried we...are?” Gustav blinks as he looks at the sight before him. Molly was staring back at him, lips curled in a smile and head tilted. On one hand, Molly was holding a smoothie. With his other hand, Molly was holding the hand of a pretty large girl. Despite her large stature, she seemed to be trying to make herself look as small as possible, hiding herself behind Molly. “Uh...Molly...what do you have there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tilting his head, Molly glanced at his cup before looking back at Gustav and Desmond. “A smoothie.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. New Year's Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Idea: Modern with Magic + New Year's Kiss</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just making sure I have the New Year's covered</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Happy fucking New Year!” Molly screamed, popping the bottle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The party was in full gear. It was just ten minutes before the new year. Veth and Yeza were able to settle Luc and Kiri in a room that was away from all the loud noise. Beau, Reani, and Keg were competing with shots with Jester, Yasha, and Fjord. Callie and Shakaste were having a jolly conversation. Twiggy was going about trying to look for candy sneakily. Caleb, Yussa, and Essek were sitting at the coffee table, discussing magic theories. Molly sat by Caleb just as Yussa and Essek started arguing about the properties of dunamancy. “Really?” Molly snorted, keeping his voice low so that only Caleb could hear him. “I’m surprised they’re not sucking faces yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb sputtered, his face flushed from both the booze and the statement. “Mollymauk,” he chided, though he looked like he was close to laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got any resolutions for the new year, Mr. Caleb?” Molly asked, passing a glass to the human. “Yasha plans to actually buck up and ask Beau out on a date.” The tiefling leans against Caleb, their shoulders touching. Of course, I’ll be helping her. I will make sure she doesn’t flounder too much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure that Yasha will confess to Beauregard,” Caleb hummed. “She better be the one to do it. Because I would like to win the bet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly perked up. “A bet-you guys made a bet without me?” Molly gasped, pretending to be offended. “I would have made the odds better.” Then he scrunched his nose. “Or worse. I love a good drama.” Molly laughed joyfully, taking another swig of champagne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb smiled. “I, ah, do have a few resolutions,” the wizard admitted. “Nothing I’m willing to share just yet. You?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, thinking about travel resolutions,” Molly hummed. “I’ve been thinking about going to Tal’dorei with Yasha soon. We’ve been saving the funds for it.” Molly’s eyes lit up as he looked outside. “Oh, the countdown is about to start!” Before Caleb could say anything, Molly grabbed his hand and dragged him to the balcony. “Oh, look at that crowd down there!” Caleb watched as Molly leaned against the ledge, looking down at the colorful lights and crowd. Caleb could hear their friends coming out to the balcony to join them, but all he could focus on was Mollymauk. The colorful lights reflecting off of lavender skin made the tiefling look more ethereal than anyone Caleb has ever seen. The human felt his heart flutter as Molly smiled and laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He breathed, looking up at the clock that was counting down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only 45 seconds left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Mollymauk,” Caleb started, gaining Molly’s attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Mr. Caleb,” Molly purred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish to ask you to help me with one of my resolutions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>30 seconds…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a rather bold one,” Caleb bit his lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, are you thinking about getting a tattoo?” Molly asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, not that drastic,” Caleb laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it is drastic?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>20 seconds…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb reached over, pulling Molly close by the hip. Molly squeaked at the sudden forwardness. “Caleb…?” Molly stared wide eyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is...quite drastic,” Caleb replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>10 seconds…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why,” Molly smiled, “Mr. Caleb.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Mollymauk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>5…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>4…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you help me? With my resolution?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>3…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why, of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>2…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>1...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Protective</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Idea: Modern with Magic + Protectiveness</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>1)Beau</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you and Caleb seem to be getting closer,” Beau commented, looking at Molly. Molly looked up from his sketchbook, one of his eyebrows raised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay and…?” Molly questioned. “All of us have been hanging around each other for nearly a month. Might as well get to know one another.” He looked back at his sketchbook, scribbling away. As he sketched, he reminisced on how the six of them were forced together in a group during an event at their college. It was a contest and somehow the group that is a bunch of fuckups won. Molly found himself wondering about Caleb as the wizard was quiet and reclusive. Recently, they had a bit of a bonding moment when Molly found Caleb having some kind of episode. Neither spoke about it, but Molly knew Caleb appreciated Molly’s kindness that day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly looked up to see Beau still staring at him. “What?” he lightly snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I’m just saying,” Beau started, “don’t hurt the dude, okay?” With that, she got up and walked off, leaving a confused Molly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>2)Nott</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly had awoken to piercing, glowing yellow eyes staring at him in the middle of the night. He groaned. “What do you want, Nott?” he muttered. “What time is it anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t matter right now,” Nott hissed. “What are your intentions with my boy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your boy-you mean Caleb?” The tiefling sat up, nudging Nott to the side. “If you’re talking about the time you guys found us snuggling each other after the usual Sunday sleepover, might I remind you that he and I specified that we were both asleep when it happened.” It was way too early for this shit, he thought to himself. Nott was still glaring at him for some stupid reason. He really should lock his windows. Though he can tell even that would be futile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you’re up to,” Nott hissed, “but if you dare to lay a hand on Caleb before he’s ready, I will-” Nott was interrupted as his bedroom door opened. A silhouette of a large, intimidating figure stood. Nott yelped before jumping off the bed and exiting the window. Molly blinked, squinting at the figure until the colors of Yasha came to him more clearly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasha looked confused, looking at the open window. “Why was Nott here?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck if I know,” Molly yawned. “Close the door and window before you come to sleep next to me, dear.” He flopped back onto his pillow. He heard the click of the door closing and the sliding of his window closing before he felt the warmth of Yasha spooning him from behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>3)Essek</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Molly awoke from his coma, he found that his friends made friends with an interesting pastel goth firbolg and an emotionally constipated drow. Molly wasn’t surprised considering their oddball of a group. Molly got along with Caduceus very well, however Essek seemed wary of him. It made Molly chuckle as Essek’s behavior made the tiefling think of Caleb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly also ended up moving in with Caleb since Beau and Yasha got together and Nott (Veth?)  moved back in with her husband and son. Molly would often see Essek come by to tutor Caleb on some time magic things (Molly doesn’t understand much of the magic stuff).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now here he and Essek were, sitting in awkward silence while Caleb was out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Molly started, “how did you come across our dear group of friends, Mr. Essek?” He took a sip from his cup of tea, staring intently at Essek. The drow squirmed a little, avoiding Molly’s gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you believe if I told you that they returned an important artifact to my Queen?” Essek muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly pondered for a moment. “You mean the dodecahedron thing? Yeah, that seems to track with our group,” he laughed. “You know Caleb spent a night with that thing alone? He was kinda weird for a bit. Had some of us worried.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really care for him. Caleb,” Essek pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah,” Molly shrugged. “What about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...find myself being...protective of the others during the time I have known them,” Essek confessed. “They made me feel like I can be more than just the Shadowhand.” He turned to Molly to give him a hard stare. “It does not matter if you and Caleb are dating. If you hurt him-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Molly interrupted Essek, looking confused. “Who said that Caleb and I are dating?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Essek blink, now looking confused. “The others...are...are you two not…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Molly replied. “I mean, I’m flattered, but uh, Caleb and I aren’t dating...or at least neither of us are ready to date each other yet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-oh,” Essek stuttered, flushing in embarrassment. “I thought...I assumed...the way you both act around each other…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly waved it off. “Nah, it’s fine. I can see why you and the others thought that,” he sighed. “But no, we’re not dating. At the very least, if we were, I would have told Yasha and Caleb would have told No-Veth. But we’re not there yet. We’ve discussed the possibility. Caleb says he’s almost there, but he wants to rid the world of Icky first. And I was in a coma for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>year</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Got some things to catch up on. Try to find where I fit in all of this.” He filled his cup with some more tea along with Essek’s. “Enough about me though. I want to know more about you, Mr. Essek. What crazy shenanigans have our friends pulled you into?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>4)Bonus: Yasha</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb had entered his and Molly’s apartment to see Yasha sitting alone at the coffee table having tea. This was normal. Molly had given Yasha a spare key to the apartment in case she wanted to see him. But he had a feeling that she wasn’t here for Molly since Molly was spending the day with Jester. The wizard placed his things next to the door before going over to sit across Yasha. He nodded at her as she passed a warm cup of tea to him. “I believe you’re here to talk to me about Mollymauk,” he stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am,” Yasha nodded. “I think you know why.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do. And I should let you know I would burn myself to a crisp if I hurt him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasha hummed. “Maybe don’t burn yourself to a crisp. Molly wouldn’t like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s true. I’ll try to think of a less drastic punishment for myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb sipped his tea. “I do care for him, Yasha,” he confessed. “But…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both of you aren’t there, yet. I know.” She gave him a small smile. “But you will be.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. The Duke of Nicodranas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Idea: Inspiration from The Count of Monte Cristo</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I would like to specify that I only read the summary of The Count of Monte Cristo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Molly had been given news that his fiance, Bren, had died, the tiefling had shed all the tears he had in him. He refused to leave his room for the better part of two months until Yasha and Essek had coaxed him out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly had known it would be difficult, being the prince of Xhorhas whereas Bren was a mage from the Empire. His parents were rightfully opposed to it, given the tensions between the Dynasty and the Empire. But after seeing how Bren devoted himself to Molly and pulling away from the prejudices of the Empire, they conceded. Molly and Bren were practically on cloud nine, loving each other with body and soul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then Molly had received news that Bren had died. He was visiting his parents when their home had caught aflame with all three trapped inside. Molly had fallen into a deep depression. Had it not been for Yasha and Essek, he would have let himself expire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been a year since he had received the news, but his heart never recovered from the damage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror of his vanity. He felt like a ghost of himself. Literally and figuratively. Once, he was outgoing, colorful, and loud. But now he was quiet, dressed mutely, and reserved. Maybe a glimmer of his old self would show to Yasha, but nothing will ever be the same. His ears perked up as he heard a knock at his door and Yasha’s soft voice called to him. “Molly?” he heard her call. “Are you almost ready? Your parents are about to let the guests in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be there in a bit,” Molly replied. He looked down at the table of the vanity, staring at the peacock mask he had created for the ball. He sadly smiled, remembering how Bren used to call him a peacock with such joy and reverence. Picking the mask up, he placed it snugly on his face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Time to go out, I suppose,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He strayed away from the crowd, mostly with either Yasha or Essek by his side. He didn’t want to deal with any suckups or suitors vying for his power and attention. Even on a good day, he didn’t want to deal with that, but this was moreso since it was a ball that had mostly assholes like Trent Ikithon and his gaggle of puppets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard that an interesting party is arriving soon,” Essek informed, trying to help Molly keep his mind off of things. “A duke of Nicodranas and a group he has travelled with, I believe. From what I have heard, he and this group had prevented a war between the Dynasty and Empire.” Molly simply hummed as he took a sip of his wine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I heard of them,” Yasha commented. “An odd bunch, I think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably just another bunch of ass kissers,” Molly sourly muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Introducing,” the sudden call of the Herald boomed throughout the room, “the Duke of Nicodranas, Caleb Widogast, and the Mighty Nein!” Cheering and clapping were practically everywhere in the room. Molly looked to the entryway, seeing a group of colorful individuals. The one in the front particularly caught his attention. He wore an ornate cat mask, covering his features, but his hair was a lovely red-orange. Molly felt his breath catch a bit. He sighed, passing his empty glass to Yasha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to the gardens,” he muttered, walking away towards open doors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew that if he was needed Yasha and Essek would know where he was. He approached a gazebo that was entangled with vines of thorns, leaves, and the reddest of roses. Molly let his fingers brush against soft red petals as he let himself reminisce about his love.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Molly giggled as Bren entwined a rose into Molly’s hair. “Bren, darling, what are you doing?” he asked.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The redhead flushed a bit. “Pardon me, Mollymauk,” the human coughed. “I had simply wanted to see how you looked with the flower in your hair.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh? And how do I look?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bren stared for a moment before leaning in. A soft, gentle kiss was shared before Bren pulled away to make eye contact with Molly. “Divine.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Those days were gone. Molly would never see his dear Bren ever again. He sat on the bench, letting out silent sobs. He had no more tears to shed after crying out his sorrow for so long. After a while, he sniffled, trying to calm himself. He should head back inside soon. Everyone might worry-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly jumped, turning his head to see a cat sitting on the ledge of the gazebo fence. It stared at him intensely, making unnerving eye contact with him. He could have brushed it off, thinking nothing of it, but that cat looked too much like… Molly quickly shook his head. No, it couldn’t be. Frumpkin had left this plane the moment Bren had died. That was how familiars worked. There was no way that the cat was Frumpkin. It was just a cat that looked like him. The tiefling moved to get up, but the cat suddenly pounced onto him and swiped his mask off. Molly was startled long enough before he realized that the cat had run off with his mask. “H-hey! Give that back!” He gave chase, following the feline into the garden maze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure how long he was chasing the wretched thing, but it somehow led him to the center of the maze. At the center stood the man with the cat mask and red hair. The cat had climbed up to the man’s shoulder, depositing the mask into his hands. Molly had stopped about ten feet away, leaning forward a bit to catch his breath. The tiefling stood back up, staring at the back of the man’s head. He hadn’t said a word since Molly reached him, simply inspecting the peacock in his hands. “Can,” Molly breathed, “can I have that back? I’m heading back in soon, and I would like to have that on before I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not much of a peacock as you once were, Mollymauk,” the man spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly froze, staring wide eyed at the man. The way the man spoke, the way he spoke Molly’s name. It was too much like… “I’m dreaming,” Molly muttered quickly to himself, looking down in the process. “I’m just dreaming and I am gonna wake up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mollymauk…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I’m going crazy. I mean Yasha said something like this could happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Molly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Molly laughed. “You died. You-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly froze as warm hands held his. He slowly looked up to stare at the cat mask. “I’m very real,” the man assured, his voice soothing and soft. Molly lifted his shaking hands to touch the mask but paused. He was scared and unsure. Was this all a dream or was someone messing with him? Slowly, he removed the mask from the man’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The masks dropped to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand cupped his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red eyes met with blue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft, broken smile greeted him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve returned, mein liebling…”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Nest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Idea: Canon Divergence + Nesting Habits</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Basically, I have a headcanon that some tieflings have a habit of nesting.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It wasn’t noticeable at first. Maybe one or two articles of clothing were missing. Nothing major as their clothes tend to get shredded during battles. They could deal with a few missing clothes since Caleb could bring up more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then more of their stuff gradually started going missing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are the cats taking it?” Beau asked. “I mean I would understand if they needed to clean our stuff or something, but I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> like my cool bo staff back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, they would only take your things if you ask them to,” Caleb explained. “It would have to be someone in the tower.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, but what if someone asked the cats to take something from us?” Jester pointed out. Caleb opened his mouth, before snapping it shut as he thought about it. He hadn’t thought about that really. “I’ll try and ask. Maxie!” A spectral cat approached, sitting in front of Jester politely and expecting. “Did one of us ask any of you guys to take our stuff?” Maxie meowed before shaking his head, making Jester pout in disappointment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fjord looked around. “Where’s Yasha and Caduceus?” he asked, bringing that into attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they get to Caduceus, Yasha, and Molly’s floor, they see Yasha and Caduceus standing in front of an open door of Molly’s room, conversing with each other. “So this happens often?” Caduceus hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Yasha nodded. “It happened a lot whenever I came back to the carnival. He just needs to feel himself again.” Her brows furrowed a bit in worry. “I think we should just let him be-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, whatcha talking about?!” Veth shouted, startling the both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hello,” Caduceus casually greeted while Yasha looked peeved. “We were just discussing Mr. Mollymauk’s nest.” His statement left the others in silence as they tried to process the statement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His nest?” Beau asked, looking skeptical. Caduceus backed up to let the others look inside. Yasha reluctantly backs up as well. As the others look inside, the first thing they notice is various things that belong to them were scattered across the floor. And on the bed, Molly was curled up soundly with various items close by within a circle made of blankets. He was laying on top of Yasha’s fluffy cloak, covered with Caleb’s coat. Beau’s bo staff was being held by his tail. Fjord’s hat was on top of the tiefling’s head while some of Jester’s paint brushes lay strewn. Caduceus’ periapt was wrapped around his hand along with Veth’s elven cloak. “My bo-!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shush!” Yasha interrupted Beau. “He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>sleeping</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” With the emphasis on ‘sleeping,’ the others looked concerned. When they had defeated the Tomb Takers in what was a struggle between Lucien and Molly, Molly was practically catatonic as they brought him back. Yasha had kept Molly close to her, alternating between sleeping in Molly’s room and her own room. They had all heard Molly’s screams and cries when he woke up from whatever nightmare he was having. It got easier since Yasha stayed close. “Just...let him sleep with your stuff for tonight. He really needs it. We can talk about it when he wakes up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Molly had woken, he had (reluctantly) returned the items he took to their respective owners. He had talked about his nesting habit. Usually, just one of Yasha’s clothes helped, but he felt like he needed more, so he started taking their stuff. He assured them that he won’t steal their stuff again, but Caduceus saw that he looked dejected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, they would have to take care of that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly yawned in his hand, feeling tired from his long needed bath. He wanted to head to bed to endure another restless night, but Yasha had asked him to meet her in the library. He let himself float through the elevator of the tower before he reached the library. “Okay, Yasha, I’m here,” Molly sighed. “What do you need-what the fuck?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The entire floor of the library was covered in pillows. Curiously, Molly stepped onto the now plush flooring. He took a few experimental steps before- “CUDDLE PILE!” He’s suddenly tackled from behind, his breath leaving his body as he and who he assumed is Jester fell onto several pillows. “Hi, Molly!” Jester greeted cheerfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, dear,” Molly responded with a strained voice. “As nice as that was, I think you broke my back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoops, sorry~.” Jester got off of Molly and helped him up just as the others came in. “I’m just really excited.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For what?” Molly asked with a raised brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, Yasha picked him up. Out of habit, he wrapped his arms and legs around her and allowed her to carry him as she pleased. She sits down against a large pile of pillows near the fireplace. “Nesting,” Yasha simply said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” Molly piqued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve noticed you miss your nest,” Caduceus hummed, sitting near them. “We thought to maybe make you a new nest. If you need it, just tell Caleb.” Molly blinked as Caduceus finished his statement. He looked around, seeing the rest pile into the half circle near the fireplace. He felt...warm. Warmer than the times he surrounded himself with his friends’ stuff. He suddenly felt his eyelids start becoming heavy. He felt himself purr against Yasha as he closed his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt at peace.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Kitten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Idea: Canon Divergence + Polymorphed Mollymauk</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Frumpkin! Frumpkin, komm hierher zurück! Wage es dich nicht-!”</p><p>Veth raised a brow as she heard Caleb shouting. Curiously, she opened her door to look out just in time to see an aqueduct door close and Caleb banging on it with his fist. He cursed in Zemnian. “Caleb? Everything okay?” Veth asked.</p><p>Caleb turned to her, sighing. “It’s fine,” he assured. “Frumpkin is being difficult.”</p><p>“Why not just snap him back to you like you usually do?” she asked.</p><p>“Because I do not know what happens if you teleport a familiar who is holding a polymorph person.” At her confused look, he explained further, “Mollymauk had come to me earlier for some...temporary emotional avoidance. He did not wish to disturb Yasha’s time with Beauregard, so he had asked me if I could help. So I had polymorphed him into a kitten. It was good for a few seconds before Frumpkin snatched him and ran off.”</p><p>“Oh,” Veth realized. “Well, it shouldn’t be too hard to find Frumpkin. I’ll help you look for him.”</p><p>“Danke, schatz.”</p><p>~~</p><p>He’s not sure where he was right now, not that he really cared to think about it. He’s very comfortable lying where he was, thank you very much. He purred as a rough tongue started to groom him. He whined when someone tried to nudge him.</p><p>“Now, now, child,” a voice gently scolded. The voice was unfamiliar, but the presence was very welcomed. “I need to clean your belly.” He simply squeaked as he’s rolled over onto his back. However, he was able to force his legs up straight, pushing against the snout of the one trying to clean him. “Hm, you are a difficult one, kitten. My wife would love you if she was here. Alright, I will forgo the cleaning for now. But I will get to it.”</p><p>He simply purred, rolling back and placing his hands on his paws.</p><p>
  
</p><p>~~</p><p>“Is he seriously nowhere?” What was a two-person search ended up roping almost everyone but Yasha into it. The ever faithful familiar was nowhere to be seen. Caleb refused to teleport the familiar back to him with Mollymauk with the familiar. “How hard is it to find that cat?” Fjord asked.</p><p>“Frumpkin can be elusive if he wants to be,” Caleb deadpanned.</p><p>“Has anyone checked in with Yasha?” Beau asked. “I mean, we haven’t asked her if she’s seen Frumpkin and Molly. Not to mention she’s essentially a Molly magnet.”</p><p>“Who’s a Molly magnet?” Yasha appeared out of nowhere, startling everyone but Caduceus. “Is Molly missing?” Yasha suddenly asked, worried. “How did you lose him in the tower?!”</p><p>“Frumpkin took him,” Caleb explained. “I had polymorphed Mollymauk into a kitten and Frumpkin took him.”</p><p>Yasha blinked, trying to process the information that Caleb just said. “Ah, so that’s why Frumpkin had a purple cat with him earlier.” She looked back at the others. “I guess they’re both in my room. Frumpkin just came in with a purple cat and just lied on my bed.”</p><p>“Ah, I suppose that is good,” Caleb muttered. “I was afraid that Mollymauk would transform back in the aqueducts.” </p><p>“So, should we just leave them there, or…?” Beau asked.</p><p>Caleb shrugged. “I suppose so. I just wanted to make sure that Frumpkin hadn’t taken Mollymauk somewhere that would be unsafe for him when he changed back. So, it’s best to let it play out on its own for now.”</p><p>~~</p><p>Molly awoke feeling soft and warm. Yawning, he felt the fabric underneath him. He was in Yasha’s bed. He should know, considering the many times he slept in her room whether or not she was there. How did he get here? As he tried to remember, a cat paw pressed against his cheek. Looking over he sees Frumpkin laying next to him. “Oh, hello, Frumpkin,” Molly yawned, finally remembering that he was polymorphed into a kitten earlier. “Did you take care of me?” He got a lick on the cheek in response. “Oh, darling, you’re sweet.” Sitting up, Molly brought Frumpkin to his lap. “I will definitely reward you for your efforts.”</p><p>Frumpkin simply mewled and curled up in Molly’s lap.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Fanart 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More fanart from me~!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some more arts! Feel free to check out my Twitter (@spacecat_arts) or my Tumblr (starsnart)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Bleeding Heart</p><p>
  
</p><p>The Scrying</p><p>
  
</p><p>The Purple Tiefling will make sure his Hobo Wizard gets some sleep</p><p>
  
</p><p>Confliction of Heart and Mind</p><p>
  
</p><p>Chibi Molly</p><p>
  
</p><p>Yasha and her favorite <strike>cat</strike> tiefling</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lucikitty and Mollycat</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Watch Where You Bleed</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Past Futures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Idea: Canon Divergence + Slight Kid fic</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So a little context to the story:</p><p>The Mighty Nien have been together for about 7 years. Around the 2 year mark, the Nien found baby Una, who instantly clung to Molly and Caleb. At the 3 year mark, Caleb and Molly marry and adopt Aiden. The 5 year mark is when they have Eclipse. The Mighty Nien are ambassadors of peace for the Empire and the Dynasty (which is somehow a miracle). In that time, they somehow manage to avoid Trent under all that.</p><p>Okay, enjoy~ &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eadwulf and Astrid had been expecting Bren to arrive at the prestigious event since Trent learned that Ludinus sent an invite to the infamous Mighty Nien, a ragtag group that has been going around for quite a few years. Word had it that they had ended the war between the Empire and the Dynasty, and many would argue that they were essentially the ambassadors of peace between the two kingdoms. They had found out that Bren had journeyed with this group since the beginning. So to see their friend again at the event felt like a dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It sort of is. For they had not expected him to look so different. He looked taller, much more confident that he once was. He looked healthier, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lavender tiefling wrapped around his arm and the three children were certainly a surprise. Astrid watched as the lavender tiefling gave Bren a chaste kiss on the lips before taking the three children towards the food tables. Some of the others, such as the blue tiefling and the large lady followed them, leaving the others with Bren. Astrid waited a few moments before heading over to the lavender tiefling. “Hello,” she greeted politely, getting the tiefling’s attention. They looked over, holding a toddler white tiefling close to their hip, resting soundly despite the chatter and noise. Astrid took a quick look around to see that the blue tiefling and large woman were occupied with the other two children.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, why hello there,” the tiefling greeted jovially. They squinted as they assessed Astrid. “Oh, I know exactly who you are. Astrid, correct?” Astrid blinked in surprise. “Oh, don’t be so shocked, dear. Caleb told us everything. Mollymauk Tealeaf, by the way. Though, I would prefer Molly. Sweet and short.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Caleb-? Don’t you mean Bren?” she questioned, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, dear, you are lost,” Molly sighed. “Caleb prefers being called Caleb, so I would appreciate you don’t call my </span>
  <em>
    <span>husband</span>
  </em>
  <span> by his old name.” It was then that Astrid noticed the ring on Molly’s left ring finger. She knew that ring. Bren had shown her that ring. His father had given it to him for whenever Bren decided to marry someone he loves. Astrid felt a sting in her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My...apologies…,” she slowly said. She eyed at the little tiefling clinging to Molly in her sleep and then to the two human children. She suddenly thought back to her time with Bren. The nights under the covers and talks of their studies. The one talk of what their future together would be like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Having regrets, dear?” Astrid snapped out of her thoughts as she looked back at Molly, who was giving her a raised brow. “That won’t do you any good. Getting hung up on the past like that. Both you and that other one, Eadwulf, correct? All hung up on regrets and pain.” They put two fingers under her chin, tilting her head up a bit. “You can’t get hung up on past futures that you lost. The most you can do to learn and move along.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astrid scowled, pushing away their hand. “Really? Is that what you told Bren? To move on? To forget what happened?” she hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly rolled their eyes. “That is not what I’m saying. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Caleb</span>
  </em>
  <span> did move on, but he didn’t forget. He still loves the both of you. Just not the way he used to. He just learned that being stuck in the past in your own head doesn’t do you any good. Tell me, do you still think about the day you killed your own parents?” The little tiefling in Molly’s arms began to stir. “Ah, my little one needs to eat. Think about what I said.” With that Molly walked off, leaving Astrid to ponder. Eclipse groaned in Molly’s arms, cuddling closer to their neck. “Eclipse, dearie, time to eat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanna cookie,” Eclipse begged, voice muffled in Molly’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cookie later,” Molly answered as they came up to Jester and Yasha, Aiden and Una rushed to Molly’s legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama, mama, Aunt Jester gave us a cupcake,” Una said, holding an unbitten cupcake in her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see that, but did you eat something else first?” Molly asked, smirking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Auntie Yasha gave us, uh,” Aiden tried to think, “I think a birdie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chicken,” Yasha confirmed. “How was talking to Astrid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enlightening, I hope,” Molly said, taking a quick glance to see Astrid beside Eadwulf before looking back at Yasha. “Now, if everything goes according to plan, Icky should be screwed over in 3...2...1-”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>CRASH</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>BANG</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>BOOM</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly took a nice long sip of a glass of wine that Jester just passed to them. “And with that, the domino trail ends,” Molly chuckled, looking at various crownsguard lock Trent Ickithon in chains. Caleb was walking towards them, the others following behind. Molly smiled as Caleb reached them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vati! Vati!” Una cheered and she and Aiden rushed over to cling to Caleb’s legs.Caleb smiled at them, patting their heads. He looks softly at Molly, who leans over to give him a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything go well?” Molly asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ja,” Caleb answered. “He tried to cast a subtle spell on me. Luckily, the necklace you gave me came into effect, giving Ludinus the go ahead to finally arrest him. With all the evidence the Cobalt found and I’ve given, he could be executed for treason.” He turned his head, seeing that Astrid and Eadwulf staring in shock in their now former master being dragged away in chains. “Are they…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had a little chat with Astrid,” Molly hummed. “Place in a few words in her head. Hopefully, she passed it along to Eadwulf, and they’re gonna think long and hard.” They reached over and held Caleb’s hand. “Give them time, dear. They’ll come around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb smiled, lightly squeezing Molly’s hand before turning his attention back to Una and Aiden. “Hold on, hold on, I can only carry one of you,” he chuckled as both children begged to be carried. Molly smiled, enjoying the sight of Caleb’s development.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. EnTWINed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Idea: Canon Divergence + Twin AU</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lucien remembered his twin. He adored his younger, did so much to protect him. Even hid them from practically everyone but his fellow Tomb Takers. Cree, bless her heart, helped Lucien with protecting his twin, practically to the point of smothering. He loved his twin. He would do anything to protect him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did not expect his twin to do the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucien, please, don’t do this,” his twin begged. “I don’t want you anywhere near DeRogna. She’ll kill you the moment you’re both alone to do the ritual.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to,” Lucien firmly said. “This is our way to freedom. To knowledge. To power.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve changed,” his twin worried. “Ever since you and the others returned from those ruins, you’ve changed. Please, Lucien, I don’t want to lose you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, but this has to be done,” Lucien resolute as he turned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I’m sorry I have to do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, darkness took over Lucien’s consciousness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucien? Lucien!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucien startled awake. He waits for his vision to clear as he feels Cree look him over. “What happened?” he rasped. He feels Cree’s hands still. “Cree?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...when we came to find you after the ritual...we realized it wasn’t you...I’m so sorry, Lucien,” she sobbed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? What do you mean?” he asked. Suddenly, he remembered. His twin. “Cree? Wh-where’s…?” Cree looked away, her ears were flattened down. His eyes widened. “No...no, not-!” Tears streamed down his face as realization struck him. He cried into Cree’s shoulder, letting grief take over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had the Tomb Taker’s scatter. It was to keep the illusion that he died. He travelled with Cree to the town of Zadash, where the both of them worked under the Gentleman. Lucien’s work was much more under the radar than Cree's, thankfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dreadfully missed his twin. Not a day went by where he missed his twin. He wished that it was him who died rather than the other. Now all he could do was live in regret, and hopefully, take revenge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucien, what are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pardon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucien had rushed back to Zadash the moment Cree had sent him the message. His twin was </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive</span>
  </em>
  <span>. When he had entered the Evening Nip, he immediately went to Cree. “Cree!” he exclaimed, getting the taxabi’s attention. “Is it true? What you’ve told me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I tell only the truth to you, my friend,” Cree assured. “They are alive...however…” Her ears flattened as she gave a grim expression. “I do not think they remember.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I saw them, they did not remember me at all,” Cree explained. “No recognition whatsoever.” Lucien felt his heart drop. “I had played it off as if he was you. I was able to overhear their conversation. He crawled out of the ground two years ago.” Lucien felt himself feel cold. Two years ago. Right after the ritual. His twin crawled out to his grave all alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How do you come back from that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How,” Lucien gulped, “How is he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He looks well,” Cree nodded. “It seems he has found himself a rather odd group. He’s...he has the nine eyes, Lucien. What do we do?” She watched as he scowled, fangs bared and fist clenched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s time we plan to steal from that traitorous wench,” Lucien hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly felt weird. Like really weird. Ever since they encountered Cree, he felt off. She thought he was someone named Lucien. But he saw through her. She was wavering in her words as she talked to him. Like she was acting. Did she mistake him for someone else? No, he could hear familiarity in her voice as she talked to him. But he did not wish to dwell on a past that’s not his own anymore. Even with most of the group’s insistency that he should know his past, he didn’t want to do anything with whatever these red eyes were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Molly?” The tiefling’s thoughts were interrupted as Yasha’s hand came into view, waving itself in front of his face. He looked over to his best friend. “Are you okay? Today was a lot for you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled at her. It wasn’t his run-of-the-mill bastard smile that he usually shows, but rather a small soft one, reserved for her. “I’m...relatively okay despite what happened.” He leaned against her. “I’m...I’m just a little confused…” He feels her wrap a hand around his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re Mollymauk Tealeaf,” she insisted. “That’s who you’ll always be to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A lot had happened after leaving Zadash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The swamp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hupperdook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Iron Shepherds.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Molly nearly dying</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Said lavender tiefling clung desperately to Yasha as they all arrived to Zadash with their new odd friend. Yasha kept Molly very close to her person when they stumbled into the Evening Nip. He leaned heavily against her when they sat down at their table. Looking around, he spotted Cree turning and heading upstairs. Scowling a bit, he pressed a hand against his latest scar on his chest. It was still slightly red and itchy. He groaned, lightly rubbing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like some help with that, Mr. Molly?” Molly squeaked in surprise, looking over to see Caduceus hovering. “Your scar,” the firbolg pointed. “It looks like it’s bothering you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little,” Molly huffed. “You got something?” Caduceus simply smiled before taking a little tin and passing it to Molly. “Thank you.” Then he noticed Caduceus’ ear twitch, looking up at the second floor. Raising an eyebrow, Molly turned his gaze to that direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one was there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What were you looking at?” Molly asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm, I’m not sure,” Caduceus answered, taking a sip of his tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had been able to get rooms at the Pillow Trove. Molly decided to room with Yasha for the night as she informed them that she would be leaving the group temporarily once again. The two had retired earlier than the rest. Caleb and Nott went to their room next. Eventually, the rest started up the stairs to their own rooms. However, passing by Caleb and Nott’s room, they heard a loud crash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Caleb?!” Jester gasped, throwing the door open. She, Fjord, Beau, and Caduceus froze as they saw Nott struggling on the floor, tied by some rope, and Caleb was held against someone, a blade against his neck. Upon closer inspection, the person holding Caleb looked a lot like- “M-Molly?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wrong one, blue one,” ‘Molly’ hissed. “And if you know what’s good for your friend here, you’ll come in here and close the door behind you. I need to have a chat with all of you.” Caleb gasped as the blade pressed closer against his neck. Slowly, they crept into the room with Caduceus closing the door, staring at the purple tiefling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw you at the Evening Nip,” Caduceus commented. “When I was sitting next to Mr. Molly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a very observant one,” ‘Molly’ chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who the fuck are you?” Beau growled</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name is Lucien,” the tiefling answered. “I am your Molly’s twin brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re what?!” Nott screeched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hush, goblin,” Lucien hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-why are you here?” Caleb gasped. “Are you trying to take back Mollymauk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucien hummed. “Fortunately for you, I am not. I’m here to give you a warning. Cree has seen the scar. I’ve seen it. I really don’t like seeing my twin hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, fuckface, battling hurts people,” Beau argued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I know,” Lucien huffed. “However, I saw how big it was. He almost died, didn’t he?” His tone turned dark at the end of his question, and the room suddenly felt several degrees colder. “Here’s the deal,” Lucien started, “my twin is to stay </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I’ve lost him once to my ignorance and pride. I refuse to lose him again. So you better keep him alive, or else I make sure you lose someone dear to each of you.” He presses the blade against Caleb’s neck, causing a small cut to drip out some blood. “Are we clear?” After reluctant confirmation, Lucien grinned. “Good.” With quick succession, he pushed Caleb forward, keeping them busy with catching their friend as he went to the open window. “One more thing,” he said, “Molly is to not know of any of this. I will know if you tell him.” With that, he jumped out the window, letting his dark clothing camouflage him in the dark of the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has made sure his twin is okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was time for him and Cree to gather the Tomb Takers and proceed with what they’ve been meaning to do years ago.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Fanart 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>MORE ARTS</p><p>Fair warning: Last picture is a spoiler for Episode 126 of Critical Role</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm still working on a oneshot which is taking a very long time for me, so for now, have some arts I did.</p><p>Please take the time to check out my social medias:<br/>https://twitter.com/spacecat_arts<br/>https://starsnart.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There's a difference</p><p>
  
</p><p>You better watch out. You better watch out. YOU BETTER WATCH OUT-</p><p>
  
</p><p>The man loves his cats <strike>and one tiefling</strike></p><p>
  
</p><p>Moon and Mirror</p><p>
  
</p><p>Valentine</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Kindred</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Runaway Circus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Idea: Runaway Circus AU + some Modern with Magic + Everyone is under 21</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The longest fic I decided to do *(flops to the ground)*</p><p>ENJOY</p><p>Thanks to DottoraQN, Chocobogoddess, and UzbekistanRules for being betas for this particular chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Have you ever heard about the Runaway Circus?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Runaway Circus?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. A circus that appears out of nowhere in the middle of the night and is gone by morning light. No evidence of it being there except for a flyer that says, ‘Thanks for coming to the Carnival of Curiosities.’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s more. It’s said that the circus takes people. People who have lost themselves. That if you lose who you are, you’ll find a purple tiefling. They’ll offer a hand to you. And if you accept their hand, then the circus takes you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasha felt tired. Of her grief. Of her life. Of her struggles. Of her rage, ever present and directionless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t know where to go anymore. Everything she had before was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wandered aimlessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she somehow found herself wandering into a world of color, bright lights and laughter. How did she get here? This wasn’t where she was meant to be. She turned- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oof!” She found herself accidentally bumping into someone (or someone bumping into her?). She looked down to see a purple tiefling looking up at her with a grin. “I’m sorry, dear, I wasn’t looking where I was going.” She looked at him up and down. He was very colorful and loud. Something she’s not accustomed to. But his very being was comforting to her, though she can’t think of why. “You okay there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? O-oh, yes,” she muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tiefling smiled at her. “First time at a circus, I see. Well then,” he hummed as he took out a card from his coat, which was a riot of colors. It reminded her of Zu- the fields of flowers that used to sway in the breeze around her home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took it and saw a picture of what looks to be a man on a throne of some sort, with two great beasts heaving said throne. Though he looked to be a king, he is also strong and powerful-looking. Yasha felt a strange kinship with this card and this king and still she could not say why. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have fun for a while. Grab some food and drink. Play a few games. Come find me when you can and give that back to me.” With that, the tiefling walked off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-wait, what’s your name?” she shouted. But the tiefling disappeared into the crowd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wandered around the place a bit more in hopes to find the tiefling again. While she walked about, she was given comforting food by a pair of halfling twins. She played a few games with a large orcish man. A woman and a young girl gifted her a flower crown. She felt...lighter. Happier. Like she belonged. And still, the card was in her hand. She looked at it, looked at the back, saw how the edges were softer and lighter, how there was a terribly tiny crease at one corner, how the eyes of the man and the two beasts always seemed to catch her gaze and glow red for one moment. How it fit in her palm, so easily. How everyone who worked here made at least one comment on it, and pointed her in a meandering direction some sort of way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But there was still no sign of the tiefling. She wondered where they could have gone. She wandered about before she saw an interesting-looking tent, done up in that same style as that flowery coat. Drawn to it, she opened the flap and entered. Sitting at a table the center was the tiefling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’ve found me!” he giggled, crossing his legs under the terribly tiny table. “I’ve been waiting. Did you have fun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...I did. I think,” Yasha blushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good! Oh, I’m Mollymauk Tealeaf, by the way. Any pronoun is fine,” the tiefling introduced. They held out their hand. “The card?” Yasha looks at it once more before handing it back, the card facing her. “The Chariot, reversed. You’re lost. Aimlessly walking with the feeling of no purpose or goal. Is that correct?” Yasha blinked, shocked and slightly fearful of how well he knew that despite only having a few minutes of encounter with her. “It doesn’t have to be like that anymore, dear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She swallowed. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to stay here?” Molly hummed. “Runaway from what plagues you? Find a purpose? Be happy?” He held out his hand, his smile soft and comforting. “What do you say?” Yasha stared at the hand for a long time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reached out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beau panted as she moved through the crowd of people. She'd ran from her father’s guards the moment she saw an opening. Pushed herself into the bustling crowd to disappear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it’s quite hard to fully run in a dress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I see her this way!” she heard one of the guards shout. She grunted, cursing in some sort of black language as she keeps going further. Her feet hurt like fuck in these stupid heels, but she refused to spend any longer in her bastard father’s grip, and like hell was she going to waste precious moments taking them off. Taking a quick look back, she saw her father’s guards blocked by a circus troupe line. It's hardly any effort for her to duck into a space, where she took several deep breaths. She knew she can’t stay too long since she’s sure they will catch up soon-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods, you look </span>
  <em>
    <span>hideous</span>
  </em>
  <span> in that.” Beau jumped at the voice, looking over to see a purple tiefling with a scrunched-up face. “That outfit does not suit you at all, dear. Pink is so not your color.” he tsks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No shit, asshole,” Beau growled, peeking out, hoping the guards weren’t coming this way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Switch with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beau snapped her head back at the tiefling. “What?” The fuck was this guy on anyway?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Switch clothes with me for a bit. I would look way better in that dress,” he said again, rolling his bright red eyes at her. “Then you can come look for me when you feel safe and wanna give me my stuff back. What do you say?” The tiefling grinned in a way that made Beau kinda wanna punch him- her? them?- but it felt like they were helping her. In the span of a few minutes, she was wearing the tiefling’s clothes and they were wearing her dress. Which... surprisingly looked great on him. Props. “Now, while I do want to keep the dress, I also want my clothes back later, so find me when you can. I work in the circus,” the tiefling said before leaving. Beau rolled her eyes as she sneaks into the crowd, bypassing the guards looking for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheering for herself, she went around the circus as she waited out the guards. Oddly enough, she noticed that some of the employees seemed to be actively hiding her. Like the human who hung a flag behind her just as some guards passed by. And the lady who did some fire breathing to bring in a large crowd to obscure the guards’ line of sight. And that rather delightfully tall woman stopping her for a while, carefully and slowly adding flowers to Beau’s hair in a sort of laurel wreath fashion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while though- or was it hardly any time at all?- Beau somehow found herself in the tent of the purple fucker from earlier. “What’s your game here?” she asked. “You told those guys to help me hide, didn’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surprised?” the tiefling chuckled. “I simply saw someone who wanted to run away. That’s all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure,” Beau scoffed, rolling her eyes. “What’s your real plan here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of answering, the purple bastard just smiled like he knew fucking everything. “Oh, if you could, there’s a card in the inner pocket of the coat. Mind giving it to me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beau raised a brow as she reached into the coat and pulled out a card, handing it to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Mollymauk, by the way. Molly to my friends.” He hummed, looking at the card. “The Hierophant Reversed,” he announced, turning the card towards her. Beau bristled at the realization that the purple fucker was a bullshitter. Seriously? Tarot? One guy in a stupid hat and a stupider red robe meant that she was going to be cold-read like she was fucking gullible? “You seek freedom. Freedom from chains that were forced upon you by an undeserving authority. You challenge a ridiculous status quo that shouldn’t really be part of a status quo at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beau bared her teeth at him. “What’s your point?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can help you escape it,” Molly hummed. “Let you have that freedom. Let you choose your own status quo.” They held out their hand. “All we ask is that you be happier, and that you make each town better than it was before. What do you say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I say it’s all bullshit,” she said, slapping the hand that was held out. But there was a point of connection, a flash of something in her mind that didn’t make sense. She had seen her seventh birthday party. Dad had invited a stupid amount of guests, but no children. She had been forced into a corner, kept quiet and still and sullen as she was used by her dad to schmooze his way into more business.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s hard, isn’t it? Your father cares nothing about you. Your mother idly standing by, saying nothing. The servants mocking and scorning you. And just today, you found out that you were to be betrothed to a man you had never met and could never care for, for you would much prefer the company of a woman rather than a man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beau sneered at him. “Why are you doing this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly sighed, a long-suffering thing. “‘Blood is thicker than water.’" Beau rolled her eyes. How often had she heard that dribble? But Molly just continued on. "I’m using the term in its original connotation. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ I want a family that will help each other. Be strong when others are weak, a bit of help when there is no one else. A place by the fire. Happiness. Is that so much to ask?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She still thought he was full of shit. No one just went out their way to help her. But...she didn’t want to go back to her father. To be forced to do things that she hated. To not be herself...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was fucking done with that bullshit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Fjord, this way!” Jester said, dragging Fjord with her. “It’s so pretty here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jester, slow down,” Fjord drawled. He was nervous, trying to keep an eye out for trouble, but it was damned difficult when she demanded to see everything all at once. “It’ll all still be here in a few hours.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What should we do first?” Jester wondered, looking at all about the carnival. “Oh, oh, maybe that over there!” Fjord didn’t have time to argue as Jester dragged him into a colorful tent. There was a purple tiefling with a tall and muscular girl, who they had just stopped talking to as soon as the blue tiefling and half-orc burst in unannounced. “Hi! I’m Jester. It’s nice to meet you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The purple tiefling blinked at the other tiefling’s bubbliness, but smiled. “Why, hello there,” they laughed, and there was something about that laugh that grated against Fjord’s brain. Like it couldn’t be trusted. “I’m Mollymauk Tealeaf. But you can call me Molly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Molly!” Jester waved her hand vigorously at the pair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Er, howdy,” Fjord coughed. He didn’t know what gave off that impression of distrust. He was just... a tiefling. It was okay. Everything was supposed to be okay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tall girl beside Molly gave him a kiss on the head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna go now, Molly,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Yasha. Give Beau my best,” he hummed as she left. Molly looked back at the duo. “Would you like a tarot reading? First card is free.” Jester gasped, letting go of Fjord’s hand in favor of rushing to the seat to sit down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> to have a tarot reading,” Jester squealed. “Fjord, come here, you can do one, too!” Fjord sighed, walking over to sit by her. He had learned long ago that Jessie got what Jessie wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly hummed as he sat down and took out his deck, spreading it out on the pockmarked and scarred table. “Each of you, pick one card. Face down so that we can do this one at a time.” Fjord, wanting to get it over right away, chose quickly. Jester, of course, hummed as she let her hand hover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmmmm..... I don’t know which one I should choose..... Hmmmmmmmmm.... Oh Traveler, won’t you guide me to choose a fate!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fjord rolled his eyes. She was always like this. Whenever she had to choose something, even if it was small and insignificant, she always had to ask this mysterious "Traveler" to help her with her decision. He had also given up on trying to make her choose anything on her own. This time however...was it just him, or </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> there actually an emerald hand there, pressing her finger to a card? Who knew? Just as Fjord thought he saw it, it was gone again. A trick of the light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they had picked their cards, Molly stacked the rest, placing them to the side. Molly looked straight at Fjord. “Let’s start with your card, shall we?” They flipped the card. “Ah, the Fool, Reversed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reversed?” Fjord questioned. The card didn’t look anything like a fool, unless it was one of those old, medieval style of fools. The boy was in a wild costume, with a bundle on his stick in a hobo way and a little white dog at his heels. But it was kind of hard to see it, since he was trying to look at it backwards. “It’s facing you upright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsk, tsk, Mr. Fjord,” Molly tutted and all of the little hairs on the back of his neck stood up. How had he known Fjord’s name? “It’s reversed, facing </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You are a holding back on something. What it is, I do not know. But it has led you to taking a few unwise risks. I must say, risks can be good, but for you, it seems to be doing more harm than good.” He watched as Fjord shivered. How had he known? How much more did he know? This was fucking creepy. Then Molly turned to Jester. “Your turn, darling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yay!” Jester cheered as Molly turned the card.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope,” Fjord said, grabbing Jester’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fjoooorrrrrrddddd,” Jester pleaded up at him, her lower lip out and her eyes wide. Normally that would let her get away with it, but not today. Not now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jester, how did he know my name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You told him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naw, I didn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You totally did, I heard you say it!” Jester turned to Molly. “He told you his name was Fjord, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fjord tried to pull Jester away from the table as Mollymauk grinned, a half-feral thing. The shadows seemed to dance and the candlelight flickered dramatically. If this were a movie, this would be the part where the audience found out that the mystery stranger was the Devil, or an ancient being, or a trickster god of some sort. “He actually didn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then how did you know?” Jester seemed wide eyed and amazed. Fjord only saw his glowing red eyes, bright and catlike in the semi-darkness of the tent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Magic, darling, you must feel it. Your friend seems magical enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Silly Molly, Fjord isn’t magical!” Jester hid her mouth behind her free hand, giggling at her new friend’s silliness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh not him, although he would make a good conduit.” Fjord tried to tug Jester back again, but she was far too strong and far too invested to leave. “The one since you had as a child. You called him the Traveler?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jester leaned over to the empty space by her. “Man, he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretty</span>
  </em>
  <span> good.” The air of course didn’t answer her as Molly turned over her card, a lady and a lion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Strength, Reversed,” Molly hummed. “You have much inner strength. However, you have much self-doubt that you haven’t yet faced. Maybe it scares you because of the raw emotions you freely display.” They noticed Jester becoming quiet when he finished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-that was a really good reading,” Jester smiled, though her smile didn’t completely reach her eyes. “Maybe you can teach me something like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly smiled with mirth, leaning against folded hands. “Maybe, I can. If you wish to stay,” he offered. “You do not need to be cast-outs here. You can be safe here. No worries. Just free to reinvent yourselves.” Molly held out his hands in offering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fjord and Jester looked at each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I leave when I want? Visit my Momma?” Jester asked, although her eyes never left Fjord.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear on my cards that you can visit your mother as long and as often as you like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jester turned and took his offered hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fjord wasn’t going to leave Jester here with this madman, this freak. He turned to look at the purple tiefling. “And if anything happens to us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly grinned. “Can’t say anything won’t happen, but you will be free to punch me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well. If that was the case...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb and Nott sprinted, doing their best to get away from the guards and stay with each other. They were reckless. Caleb distracted the adults so that Nott could pickpocket them. But there was a guard nearby who spotted them. Now they were running. Fuck. It wasn’t supposed to be like this!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Caleb, this way,” Nott hissed, dragging him towards colorful lights and bustling crowds. The duo got themselves caught in the crowd, effectively blocking the guards’ view for just a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hurry, Nott,” Caleb gasped, decidingly picking up his little goblin friend and pulling her into a random tent. Upon entering, they found two tieflings sitting across from each other, one purple who was playing with cards while the other was blue and enraptured by the purple one. They had been talking; it took Caleb a moment to parse the location and the table and the card on the table as being a part of the tarot (Was she a customer or was she doing the reading? Caleb’s frantic mind thought. But she looked more familiar with the other tiefling. Friends? Acquaintances?) but looked over at Caleb and Nott as they barged in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, some customers!” the purple tiefling cheered. “Here to get a reading? First card is free.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“U-uh, nein,” Caleb stuttered. “No, thank you, we-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should really try it out,” the blue tiefling bounced over to them, patting their shoulders. Caleb felt a spark, some magic passing between them. “It will really change your life.” She passed them, pushing the tent flaps open, and left. It was then Caleb and Nott noticed how the other looked. Nott did not look like a goblin, but a young human girl with frizzy blonde hair and soft hazel eyes. Caleb wasn’t able to see himself, but he could almost see how his ‘hair’ was sleeker and more closely fitted to his scalp. Less frizzy. Neater. But he carried the same look as his ‘sister.’ Their clothes were similar to one another and fancy, but not too fancy. The spell made them look as if they were children with a bit of coin in their pockets and curiosity in their hearts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What-?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, come here then,” the purple tiefling chirped, coaxing them to sit down. He went to sit across from them, smiling at the duo as he took out their stack of cards and spread the cards out face down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just then, two guards opened the flaps of the tent, shocking Caleb and Nott. “Excuse me!” the purple tiefling gasped, offended by the guards’ presence. “Do you mind? I’m busy communicating with the divines here!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, we’re looking for a goblin and her human compatriot-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The remaining tiefling held up his hand. “As you can clearly see, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sir,</span>
  </em>
  <span> there are no goblins here. No </span>
  <em>
    <span>space</span>
  </em>
  <span> to hide even a cat, much less a goblin! And forget about a human! Good gods above, I would have to be a miracle worker at that point!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb couldn’t help a little laugh at the speech, and he heard Nott laugh a little with him. “Now, if you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>quite</span>
  </em>
  <span> done, I will have to ask you to leave sir, before I march right out of here and straight to your boss to give him an earful!” The guards left with murmured apologies and their new friend looked at them. “Now, little girl, you wanted to pick a card for your big brother?” Continuing the charade then, until the guards were out of earshot. The tiefling looked expectantly at Nott, who catches his cue and quickly nods with a smile on her face as she pulls out one of the cards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re gone now.” Caleb and Nott visibly relaxed at that statement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Danke,” Caleb said, dropping the spell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s no trouble really,” The purple tiefling grinned. “Mollymauk Tealeaf, by the way. Tarot reader.” As he said that, he flipped the card that Nott pulled.On the card was a picture of a tower. However, this tower was disjointed and distorted. It felt together yet falling apart. Chaotic and in turmoil. “The Tower,” he informed, his tone more ominous than it should be. Molly turned his glance towards Caleb. “You, mister, had a sudden change in life. One that has caused chaos and turmoil within you. You’ve had certain revelations...ones that you’re not entirely sure what to think of.” Caleb froze under the tiefling’s gaze. However, he felt no judgement, no pity from him. Odd, yet...comforting. “Would you like to pick a card for your little goblin friend here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb hesitated, suspicious of Molly’s intentions. Tarot was real, could see into the future despite what most people said. It took a master to use it, to accurately make predictions. Caleb had never been one for the tarot, content to ponder over forgotten tomes and near-illegible scrolls. But nonetheless, he reached over and pointed at a card. Molly hummed, picked up the card and flipped it over in the most dramatic way possible. It was an interesting imagery. A person laid on some sort of field. However, in that field, half of the person looked like it was dissolving into a skeleton. “Death.” Caleb and Nott froze. That didn’t sound good. But both of them relaxed as Mollymauk burst into peals of laughter. “Oh, don’t worry. Despite what it looks like, it’s meaning doesn’t necessarily mean a total end. Just change,” Molly assured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How would you know?” Nott asked, giving Molly the stink eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello? I do this for a living?” Molly argued back. Nott looked like she was about to argue back but shut her mouth. She knew he was right. “Anyway,” Molly cleared his throat, “Death also means that there was some sort of transformation. And it seems like,” Molly looked at her with insightful, glowing eyes, “you have been through one. But it isn’t a transformation you want. In fact, you wish you could reverse it somehow, is that right?” Nott felt herself curl up, tense defensively, fight or flight. While the tiefling’s gaze wasn’t judging in any way, she started to feel self-conscious and scared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I apologize. I didn’t mean any harm.” Molly’s expression turned soft. “It’s difficult, is it? To feel like your body isn’t your own. I understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb narrowed his eyes at Molly. “Who are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly simply smiled. “A collector of sorts,” Molly chuckled. “I find lost souls. Like you two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not lost!” Nott pounded the table, nearly sending the cards flying everywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I beg to differ, dear,” Molly waggled a finger at her. “I’d say you’re both very lost. Especially you.” He pointed at Caleb, which made Nott bristle more. “Both of you had your foundations cracked and unstable. And it feels like you’re teetering at the edge. Stay here. Let us help you give you the grounding you need. No need to grovel on the streets any more that you have to. No more fleecing rubes. No more stealing from people who would throw you away at the slightest chance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What could you possibly give us?” Caleb asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A home, for starters,” Molly tapped his fingers on the table. “A new one. One where there are simply good times. No abuse or ridicule. Food, shelter, travel. Whatever or whoever you’re running away from, they can’t catch you. I won’t let them.” He offered his hands, the atmosphere around was much warmer and comforting.  “You can have a real family here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something struck a chord in both Nott and Caleb as Molly said that. Caleb looked to Nott first. She deserved a place to call home; people to call a family. He wasn’t enough. He was broken. “Nott…?” he tentatively called her attention. “Do...do you want to stay here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean…,” Nott fidgeted with her hands. “I will if you do.” She looked towards Molly. “You...you won’t separate us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a reassuring smile, Molly shook his head. “Never. We stick together,” he answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nott and Caleb looked at each, hesitant yet curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly gave a wide smile as they took his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caduceus doesn’t remember the last time he stepped foot outside his family’s home. Even when they had all left in search of a way to save their home, he didn’t leave. Then one particular night of a full moon, he heard crowds of laughter and joy from beyond the confines of his home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But should he leave his home? After staying within it for so long?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Here he was, surrounded by bright lights and loud noises. However, neither were overwhelming. In fact, it felt comfortable. Homey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...was lost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caduceus simply stood somewhere to the side, smiling at people who passed by. He wasn’t sure what to do next. The Wildmother guided him here, but now she was silent. He felt a little concerned. Had he done something wrong? The Wildmother had never steered him wrong before. He had to be here for some reason. “Dude, you look lost.” Looking down, he’s faced with a scowling human, who stared at him with pursed lips. She looked to be strong, with rather large biceps and a set of abs one could wash clothing on. He was sure that she would be beautiful to someone.“What brings you here?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm,” Caduceus mused. “The Wildmother led me here. Though... she has gone silent. I’m not quite sure what to do.” The human regarded him, looking at him up and down. As if she was deciding something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Follow me,” she simply demanded before walking off. Confused, but curious, Caduceus followed her. As they walked, he noticed a lot of things. Another human entertaining children with bouts of magic. A large lady surveying the premises (he saw her wave shyly at the woman guiding him). A blue tiefling was painting children’s faces while a half-orc stood by her side. At one point, he saw a goblin pickpocket some very fancy-looking people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The human led him to a pretty-looking tent. She opened the tent flap. “Hey, Obnoxious One! I brought someone who’s lost!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Unpleasant One,” a jovial voice chirped from inside. “Bring them in, I just finished a new card.” Caduceus ducked to enter through the opening of the tent. Despite the tent’s loud coloration, inside was a contrast to it. It was rather dim; the only sources of light were two candles on a rather worn-out table. At the table, sitting rather haphazardly, was a purple horned figure shuffling with cards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking up at them with red eyes, he smiled. “Why, aren’t you an interesting one?” he hummed. “Welcome to the Carnival of Curiosities. I’m Mollymauk Tealeaf, resident Tarot Reader and collector of lost souls like that one over there.” He points to the human standing next to Caduceus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off, Molly,” she snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you, too, Beau,” Molly said with a smirk. “Now, while I’m working on this one, could you bring Fjord here?” Beau simply gave him a middle finger and left. Molly moved his gaze to Caduceus, gesturing to the seat across from him. “Take a seat, dear. You and I are probably in for an interesting conversation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caduceus, without any doubt or reservations, went over and sat down. He watched Molly play about with the cards for a few moments before speaking. There was something curious... but then in a flash of inspiration, it came to him. “You are divinely touched, are you?” the firbolg asked. Molly paused in his shuffling of cards. “The Moonweaver, correct?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Molly slowly said. “And you are also divinely touched. By the Wildmother.” Caduceus hummed in confirmation. “Though, I believe you are concerned with her being rather quiet, am I right?” Molly finished shuffling his card and spread them out. “Choose one card, my friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had been quiet before, but not like this. Like... his connection to her had been severed, and rather abruptly. “Is your goddess telling you to do something for me?” Caduceus asked. Molly simply shrugged. Seeing no indication that the tiefling wanted to do any harm to him, Caduceus chose a card. “Oh, that’s a nice picture.” It was. It was a cliff facing a sunset, and standing on the cliff was a person facing the sunset. They held some kind of staff and wore a robe of some sort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, the Hermit, Reversed, I see,” Molly hummed, tapping at the card. “You’re...quite a lonely character, aren’t you?” Molly saw Caduceus’s ear twitch. “You’ve withdrawn yourself from the world. Only you and your thoughts in that home of yours.” Molly looked at Caduceus with soulful eyes. “Did you not wish to see more?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, Caduceus wanted to see more. But he wanted to wait for his family to come back. So he waited. And waited. And waited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes, waiting does no good,” Molly said, snapping Caduceus out of his thoughts. “You need to take the first step on your own. Forge your path. Maybe guide someone on their own.” The tiefling offered a hand. “Stay here. Change a few lives along the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caduceus stared at the hand. He felt that he could trust this odd and interesting person, but… “Would I still be able to go home?” he asked, voice soft and small, as if he was a child again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Molly smiled. “I’m pretty sure the Wildmother would smite me if I prevent you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caduceus chuckled. “I suppose so,” he said, taking Molly’s hand. “You’re a very interesting character.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you will be one yourself, given enough time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Essek- for as long as he can remember through his short life- has always been rather tense and tired. It wasn’t surprising to him. His mother has been drilling him to do his best much more recently. Letting out a huff, he put down his pen and rubbed his neck tiredly. He envies that his little brother studies abroad and away from home. Though, Essek knows that he, himself, is not much of a physical fighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, he was a scholar. A diplomat. One under his mother’s disposal. A tool to do her bidding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was tired. He could be in want of a break. Right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Essek.” He started at the sound. Turning his head, he sees his mother standing at the door. What did she want </span>
  <em>
    <span>now?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Seeing her was never a good sign.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother,” he bowed his head to his Den Mother. “Is there something you need?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is,” she hummed. “There have been talks of an...unknown phenomenon going about Wildemount. No one is quite sure what it is, but there is an incredible amount of magical energy coming from it. I want you to investigate it.” An odd phenomenon? Usually his mother did not care too much about things like that, but with how pensive she looked, there must have been something about it that irked her. Perhaps she wanted the power for herself. Or maybe she wanted to stop a rival den from obtaining the power. Regardless, he was her best option for ‘odd phenomena.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of...course,” Essek slowly answered. “Is there anything I should look out for while searching?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will know when you find it,” she said before leaving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, wasn’t that cryptic. He really didn't have much information to go on, but it would have to do. He fished out his laptop and started searching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took him a total of four days to gather significant information. Apparently, there was something about a circus that comes on a night of a full moon and disappears by morning light. Essek found it impossible for a circus to move that fast. But then again, it is magic. As he delved a bit further into the rumors, he found a few "missing" posters. Each poster was made a day after a full moon, the oldest of which was nearly ten decades ago of a purple skinned tiefling that went by the name of Lucien. The most recent was this past month, a small child who was returned nearly a week later to her guardian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Essek was curious. He needed to know what was happening. What was this circus? As far as he could tell, it didn’t follow a pattern of those it took or even those who it kept. Old and young, rich and poor, all races and genders from all over Wildmount. And these were just the people who had people who cared enough to put out wanted posters. Who else could there be?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got his answer on a night of the full moon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t realize it, but he had fallen asleep while studying up on the “Carnival of Curiosities” and woke up to the sounds of laughter and music. Confused, he looked outside and was shocked as an array of colors flooded his vision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a circus in town. How had it gotten there in the few hours he slept? Essek wasn’t sure, but his curiosity was determined to find out. So, venturing out, he left his home to explore his curiosity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has never seen this many colors before. Rosohna was typically a muted-colored city with perpetual night and dark colors. The only time where it was as brightly lit as this were the feasting days of the Luxon, where the magics that kept the night in perpetuity were muted. The drabness was something that Essek had grown up with. Had gotten so used to it that any other colors made him feel uncomfortable. Yet, these bright colors and lights felt very comforting and understanding. He’s not sure what he’s feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Essek’s so distracted by his emotions and the light and the- </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>- that he bumps into someone, startling him that he falls backward. He closes his eyes, waiting for impact. However, it doesn’t happen as he feels something akin to a soft pillow catch him. Opening his eyes, he finds himself on top of some sort of magic that looked like...a cat’s paw? “I apologize. I wasn’t paying attention. Are you alright?” a voice near him said. Looking up, he makes eye contact with a boy about his age looking at him with a bit of concern. A hand was extended towards Essek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m...” Essek cleared his throat, “I’m quite alright. I was not paying attention either.” The young drow took the human’s hand, getting up and off of the cat’s paw. He watched as the cat’s paw dissipated in a puff of arcane dust. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Interesting,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Essek thought before looking forward. He regarded the other boy in front of him before realizing something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the missing posters had this boy’s face. Bren Aldric Ermendrud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me-?” he started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem lost,” the human interrupted. “And confused.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Essek looked taken back. “I am not lost,” he huffed. “Confused maybe, but not lost.” The human raised an eyebrow, unconvinced. “I just have many questions.” Bren simply nodded, turning away from Essek, giving a "follow me" gesture. Essek hesitantly followed. He found it odd. He’s usually so guarded, but he felt like he could trust this person, missing poster or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The human led Essek to a very colorful tent of various patterns and designs. The human opened the tent’s opening to reveal the dim interior. Entering it, Essek sees a table at the center. At the table was a purple tiefling, whose attention was taken up by a feline laying on the wooden surface. Looking up, the tiefling’s expression brightened at the sight of the human. “Caleb!” the tiefling exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hallo, Mollymauk,” the human- Caleb? An alias?- responded with a soft look. He gestured to Essek. “I believe I have found someone in need of some help.” Caleb looked at Essek. “This is Mollymauk Tealeaf. You can call him Molly. I believe he will help you out with all of your problems.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Essek felt a shiver as the tiefling’s red eyes shifted his gaze towards him, and he in turn stared back. This was either the best dream he had ever had, or a very terrible nightmare. He wasn’t sure which one he preferred. “Hmm,” Molly hummed as he absentmindedly pet the feline. He stopped petting the cat, getting some noises of complaint from it. Molly gently shoved the cat until it got up and moved off the table and towards Caleb. Caleb picked up the cat and left, closing the tent flaps on the way out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Essek turned as Bren- Caleb?- started to leave. “Bren- wait-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit,” Molly commanded, gesturing to the empty seat across from him. As if in a trance, Essek moved forward before setting himself on the chair. There was a spell on him, but he could not resist it even if he was possessed of far more willpower than he had at the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Essek’s eyes watched as Molly’s hands reached over to a stack of cards. The hands deftly shuffled the cards several times (he could have sworn he saw the cards glow at some point) before spreading them across the table. “Pick a card,” Molly softly demanded, snapping the drow out of his thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pardon?” he questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly smiled. “I know you have a lot of questions. However, for now, I would like you to choose a card before you ask them.” Essek was skeptical. He had read about tarot, but felt it wasn’t something to concern himself with. Superstition and nonsense. But he was too far in to back out now. And his Mother would be most pleased with his knowledge so far. With that in mind, Essek chose a card. The tiefling set aside the other cards before turning the one Essek had chosen. The card held a picture of a person reaching up to what looked like a star while the other was pouring out a jug of water into a pond. As close as the person was to the star, it did not seem like they could reach it. “The Star, Reversed,” Molly whistled. “Tell me, sir. How much despair do you feel in your life?” Essek felt himself freeze. “You don’t feel much trust in anyone other than yourself. Because of the weight you feel, you feel disconnected from many people. Like your brother, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spooked, Essek stood, abruptly moving the chair back, causing it to fall over. “H-how-,” he stuttered, unsure how to piece his words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-did I know about your brother?” Molly hummed, tapping on the card. “I tend to know many things, Mr. Essek~.” Essek felt a shiver run up his spine as Molly stared at him. “Like how I know you came here at first because someone wanted you to investigate our circus. Fair enough,” the tiefling shrugged. “Our circus is very odd.” Essek looking at the tiefling. While his eyes were soft, the red eye tattoo on the side of his neck and his hand were creepy. The young drow found it weird on how someone could be both unnerving and comforting at the same time. He had to leave, but he couldn’t move. Didn’t even dare to try. This tiefling- Lucien or Mollymauk or whatever he called himself- would probably strike him down if he turned his back. “You see, Mr. Essek, this circus is meant to spread joy and make every place better than it was before. But every now and then, a few lost souls are brought to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that what you see me as?” Essek asked pensively. “A lost soul?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you not?” Molly asked, brow raised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Essek went to retort, but stopped. How was he not a lost soul? He was trained to be his mother’s tool since the moment he could cast his abilities. Since he knew about magic, even. It was something he accepted for so long. But seeing the circus made him think if he could be more than what he was made to be. It was a question that he never thought to ask himself. “I…,” he trailed off, unsure of what to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly gave a smile before offering a hand. “There’s more you could be if you decide to leave those shackles behind,” he offered. “Explore more about yourself. Learn the shades of gray rather than the black and white. Maybe try a color or two.” Molly winked. “Maybe make friends. People who understand you. People who will help you grow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Essek scoffed a bit. “I’m not sure that’s possible,” he muttered. Molly, however, chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d be surprised,” Molly said. “I think Caleb and Jester will wear you down eventually.” Essek looked at Molly before looking at the hand extended towards him. “Trust me. If you do not feel, you do not live. And the saying does go, ‘no man is an island.’ Stay with us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Essek was skeptical; extremely so. Yet, this circus was so fascinating and mysterious. It wouldn’t hurt to stay and learn more about it. He could always find his way back to Mother eventually. And there was something... oddly compelling about his argument.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hesitantly and carefully, Essek took the offered hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mollymauk was missing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t entirely unusual. Molly sometimes went off to do his own thing, but they would usually find him within an hour or two of noticing. But he was nowhere to be seen. No where in the vicinity of the circus. Everyone went about searching for the purple tiefling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasha found him deep in the woods where the circus was currently residing in. He was sitting, his back facing her. And he was eerily quiet. “Molly?” she called out to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t even twitch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked around him to take a look at him. The expression she saw on his face concerned her. It was so blank; so lifeless. So…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Empty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasha’s startled out of her thoughts as she looked at Molly (his eyes are still blank. It’s so unnatural on him. She hated it). He tilted his head at her as he spoke again. “Empty…” his voice sounded so rough as if he was unused to it. “Em..pty,” he rasped out before hunching over and hugging himself tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at him with worry. She’d never seen him like this before. Tentatively, she reached out and picked him up. She felt him automatically wrap himself around her, arms and legs encircling her neck and waist. It feels so weird to have him crying on her shoulder and not the other way around. She hugged him tightly as she walked back to the circus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gustav took Molly from her the moment she returned. The ringmaster shooed her away as he left to tend to the purple tiefling (Had he always looked that small? He always looked so big in her eyes). Gustav instructed everyone that Molly is to be left alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That didn’t sit right with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure what’s wrong with Molly,” she told the others when they came to ask. “But he just didn’t look...right, you know? He didn’t look like himself. And he looked…” Yasha trailed off as she remembered Molly’s expression. “He looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>lost.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She saw how her last statement struck a chord in all of them. The thought of the person who brought them together, being lost, was something none of them expected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly helped each of them through so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was to say they couldn’t help him as well?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s always a horrible feeling for him. To feel so hallowed out and confused. He hated this feeling. It was terrible in the beginning, it’s terrible now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usually, just being wrapped in a bunch of blankets helped, but now he felt emptier than he was before. He remembered Gustav saying something to him, but it felt too far away to hear. But Gustav had left. He silently sobbed into his pillow. He couldn’t get the thoughts of darkness, of dirt, of suffocation, of rot out of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Empty Empty Empty Empty Empty Empty Empty Empty Em</span>
  <em>
    <span>pty Empty Empty Empty Empty Empty Empty Empty Empty Empty E</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>mpty Empty Empty Empty Empty Empty Empty Empty Empty Empty</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Molly~?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flinching at the sudden presence of someone very close by, he curled up tighter in his blanket bundle. “Ah, wait, I didn’t mean to scare you. Please come out?” Hesitantly, he peeks out, seeing familiar pink eyes and shades of blue. “Hi, Molly~,” Jester chirped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was she doing here? He didn’t want her seeing him like this. She couldn’t see him like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the thought of her leaving made his heart seize.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” she asked, tilting her head. “Yasha said you weren’t feeling well.” He didn’t respond. “Do you want me to go? I can go. Maybe I could-” Jester stopped as she felt Molly’s hand shyly tug her sleeve. “Okay, I’ll stay.” She looked about the room before her eyes settled on the stack of cards on the bedside table. “Oh, can I draw some cards for you?” she asked, her eyes sparkling. Cards? That felt something important. His mind felt a bit too hazy to remember exactly why. But he felt himself nodding nonetheless. He watched and she picked up the stack of cards and fanned them out in her hands, faced down. “Hm,” she hummed, as if she was trying to decide on something. “I want you to pick...two cards.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt himself scowled a bit. Something about that request felt off to him. Yet, he hesitantly reached and tapped at two cards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, okay,” Jester nodded rapidly as she separated those two cards from the deck. She turned the first card he had chosen around. The picture was familiar to him. While it was upside down, he could tell the picture depicted a figure with reddish-brown hair and a brown cloak. Little balls of light surrounded him, making the figure look more ethereal than he should be. “Oh, this is the card you based off of Caleb, right? Hm, this is the Magician Reversed,” Jester explained. “I think you told me that when it’s upright, that it’s all about manifestation and willpower, but when reversed...Molly, do you feel like you’re lacking something?” His gaze moved, the air around him turning bleak and dull. The empty feeling came back. He could feel it clawing painfully into him, clinging onto him like a parasite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jester huffed, looking determined. “Well, you don’t have to worry about that because...well, because,” she murmured as she turned the second card. She gave an excited gasp as she turned the card around. “Because you have us.” Two figures stood together, one blue like her and the other green. They stood across from each other, holding hands. “I once thought that this card meant something else, but you explained to me that the meaning of the Lovers is the importance of bonds. And you can count on your bonds with us, right?” She watched him look at her and smiled brightly. “Come with me.” She started tugging on the blankets he was wrapped in, coaxing him to stand and follow her. She led him out of his trailer into the cool air of the night. He wasn’t sure where she was taking him until he saw a bonfire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw his dear friends sitting in various positions around the warm flame, looking up as Jester approached with him in tow. She turned around to see him. “See? All of us? We’re here for you. Just like you have been all these years,” she smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasha stood up, walking towards them. Jester moved aside, taking a seat next to Fjord. Yasha stood in front of Molly, holding the book he had given to her in the first few months they had met. She opened it to the page of the four-leaf clover, smiling softly. “I remember you giving this to me,” she started. “You told me everyone needed a little luck in their lives. And I think my luck came when I met you.” She looked at him. “You helped me so much. There aren’t enough words to describe how much I’m grateful to you and how much I love you. So if you could…” She held out her hand, the same way Molly had always done in the past for the lost and troubled souls who needed it the most.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He never imagined himself in such a position. To be the one lost and troubled. He was always the one to offer a helping hand. The one to make people better than they were before. The one to offer comfort and freedom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And to have that kind of hand offered to him…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly felt tears gather in his eyes. He saw all of them staring at him with reverence and love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From where he stood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached out.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>